¿Te acuerdas?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Pasa y conoce un poco como estas dos chicas terminaron enamorándose. Razón por la que hoy 5 años después son pareja. (AU) - ¿Mal summary? No lo se, pero dale una oportunidad. Pasa y lee. Por favor.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Como nos conocimos?

Buenas Noches. ¿Como están?

Hoy vuelvo con un Fic de este Ship que me enamoro HonokaxErena ( _¿Alguna idea de como abreviar lo?_ )

 **Me disculpo por errores de ortografía, eso y que este archivo lo estoy haciendo y subiendo desde mi celular...**

 ** _MAS ADELANTE CORRECCIONES._**

Sin mas por el momento. Me retiro para que puedan leer.

 ** _DESCLEMIER:_** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 ** _POV GENERAL_**

-Ya llegue. - Anuncio una chica de cabellera morada.

Al no recibir respuesta, supuso que su novia podría estar durmiendo. Ya que ella se había quedado para cubrir el turno de la noche. Subio con sigilo las escaleras y de igual modo abrió la puerta de la habitación. Y si habia acertado.

Con sigilo se acerco y con suavidad deposito en los labios de esta un beso. Aquello provocó que se moviera un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos color azul que tanto encantan a la de cabello morado.

-Buenos tardes. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Erena...? - Pregunto después de bostezar la de ojos azules y cabello anaranjado.

-Parece que todavía duermes, que no reconoces a tu bella novia . - Comento con gracia la mujer antes de tomar asiento en la esquina.

-Pensé que ella trabajaba hasta tarde. - Dijo un poco más despierta y sentándose, para quedar a lado de ella. - Pero me mintió, tengo a mi bello angel frente a mi. - Para esto ya le tenía abrazada.

-Moo... - Dijo con un leve sonrojo y las mejillas infladas.

-Bien, ya que estamos en casa... ¿Por que no comemos? - Comento con cierto tono coqueto y mordiendo suavemente la oreja de esta.

-No me molestaria. - Respondió y levemente volteo el rostro para dar un beso en los labios de esta.

Esto dio inicio a pasar el resto de la tarde apasionada entre estas dos mujeres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flash Back..._**

En una tarde hace unos 5 años atrás, una chica de cabellera morada corría buscando un lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia que había caído de la nada, logrando apenas ver, encontró la entrada a una tienda de dulces. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro.

-Buenas Tardes. - Dijo una chica pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa, que segundos después se borro al ver a la persona que había entrado al establecimiento escurriendo agua. - Vaya... - Comento con cierta sorpresa, con rapidez corrió a la entrada del lugar y cerró la puerta.

Tomo de la muñeca a esta y la guió dentro a la parte de su casa. Tomo una toalla y se la entrego. Que decir de la otra se sentía confundida, pero necesitaba la toalla.

-Gracias. - Agredecio con un leve rubor y tomó el artículo que la otra le extendía con una sonrisa.

-Estas roja... - Dijo con naturalidad la de cabellera naranja.-Preparare el baño y un té. Puedes tomar asiento... O y puedes quitarte la ropa. - Hablo con rapidez la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

Y antes de si quiera pensar en que decir la joven, ya no se encontraba. Suspiro con cierta resignación e hizo lo pedido, agradecía de cierta forma el clima y que la desconocida que o es muy tonta o demasiada confiada le había acogido no notará que realmente estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Listo, buscaré algo de ropa que espero te quede. El baño es el del fondo a mano derecha. - Decía como si nada, como si se conocieran.

-Gracias, me llamo Toudo Erena. - Tomando algo de valor, se giro y extendió la mano.- No tenías que molestarte en todo esto...

-Soy Kousaka Honoka, pero todavía no me agradezcas. Anda entra a tomar un baño Toudo - san. - Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Se limito a asentir, y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado Honoka. Aquel baño le ayudo mucho a sentirse mejor no sólo por el cierto frío que se hacía en su piel, ese día había sido eterno para ella, era modelo de una revista algo popular, además estudiaba en las mañanas en la academia UTX y se encontraba en semana de exámenes. Suspiro una vez más al salir noto que había otra toalla, aquello causó que inconscientemente sonrierra como una boba. Camino de regreso a la habitación de quien amablemente la había recibido en su casa y le trataba de lo mejor. Toco antes de pasar, mas no recibió respuesta.

-Puedes pasar, o quieres estar así hasta que tu ropa salga de la secadora. - Comento con una pequeña risa la dueña de la habitación a sus espaldas. - Es más lo agradecería, las manos se me cansan.

Eso hizo voltear su vista y noto que cargaba una bandeja donde traía un juego de té y unas cuantas galletas en un plato. Torpemente corrió y abrió, cedió el paso. La otra solo contenía el reírse por lo nerviosa que estaba su _invitada_ Erena.

-Gracias. Bueno pondré esto aqui, para que te puedas cambiar Toudo...

-Puedes decirme Erena.

-Claro, Erena. Estaré abajo en la tienda. Si necesitas algo, sabes donde estaré. - Decía con una gran sonrisa Honoka. Mas antes de bajar las escaleras, recordó algo que se le había olvidado decir, así que rápidamente volvió. - Tu ropa estará en una... - No siguió, ya que al abrir los ojos se encontró con una desnuda chica y con el rostro más que rojo. - Lo siento tanto. - fue lo único que dijo, ya que al instante salio corriendo.

Por su parte la otra se quedo como piedra un largo rato mas.

Honoka bajo con rapidez y se oculto tras el mostrador, se puso de cuclillas e igual que Erena se podía ver humo salir de su cabeza, además de que su rostro le hacía competencia al cabello de la novia de su amiga Umi.

 ** _POV HONOKA.._**.

Dios... Su cuerpo es tan... No, no, no... Va a pensar que lo hice a propósito, soy una idiota... Y ahora seré tachada de pervertida... - Golpeándose internamente con una pared imaginaria - Por que pasa esto, hoy mama y papa me encargaron el negocio. No me negué, eso y porque Yukiho lo hizo la vez pasada... Solo quería ayudarla.

 ** _POV GENERAL..._**

-Solo quería ayudarla... - Comento una pelinaranja en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Y lo hiciste... - Dijo una voz con suavidad. - Gracias a ti, tal vez mañana no amanezca enferma... - Comento con una pequeña risa nerviosa y tomó asiento a lado de esta.-Además... ¿No era tu intención, o si, Kousaka? - pregunto con un pequeño rubor, apenas visible.

-¡Eh! Así es, no pensé que... Lo siento, me emocione un poco... Y olvide que te cambiarías. - Dijo después de dar un leve salto en el mismo sitio.

-Deja de disculparte. - pidió con cierto tono irritado.-Kousaka-san...

-Honoka, esta bien. - Pidió con una leve sonrisa.

-Honoka, te vez mejor cuando sonríes. - Alago Erena ofreciendo una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la otra se acelerará.

-Tu también. -Al decir esto ambas chicas empezaron a reir.

 ** _End Flash Back..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honoka empezó a reír de la nada, provocando cierto desconcierto a la pelimorada.

-¿Que tienes amor? - Pregunto luego de que sus miradas se encontrarán.

-Nada solo, me acorde de como nos conocimos... - Dijo tras depositarle un beso en la nariz.

-Que problemático fue ese día. - Comento con cierta pesadez y un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta.

-Desde entonces, siempre me pregunte ¿algún día probaré esa piel? - Comento mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la cintura de esta, en círculos pequeños.

-Yo pensé que eras una aprovechada y pervertida... - Río ante su propio comentario y por la expresión que había puesto su pareja.

-Moo... - Replicó cruzándose de brazos.-Iré a hacerme algo de comer. - Dijo después de un rato de oír la risa de su novia y colocándose su bata salió sin ver a la otra.

-Amor... Querrás decir para las dos ¿no?... Creo que esta vez si se enojo. - Se respondió a si misma al no recibir respuesta y con rapidez se colocó su bata, para alcanzar a su mujer de cabellos naranja que tanto amaba.

* * *

Buenas... Espero les guste, la verdad estoy en una "crisis emocional" (y no es por amor...) así que sin darme cuenta escribí otra fic de este Ship.

 ** _¿Alguien quiere continuación?_** En base a su recibimiento y al ánimo e ideas tal vez le saque algunos capítulos más. Pero esta en veremos.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

Sin mas por el momento. ¿Hasta otra? . Bay.


	2. 2 ¿Primera Cita? Parte 1

Buenas noches, ¿Como están?

Bien, hoy mi " _crisis"_ ha bajado, por el cansancio de una semana de trabajo, pero no están aquí para leer mi vida... Así que a lo que venía, HE AQUÍ UNA CONTINUACIÓN... de esta pareja. Espero les guste.

Sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer...

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 ** _POV GENERAL..._**

-Gracias por su trabajo. - Dijo un joven antes de acercarse a cierta pelimorada.

-Igual, ¿También esperas un taxi? - Pregunto esta para continuar la conversación con una pequeña sonrísa.

-Si...-Respondió, mientras por dentro pedía que no fuera notorio el rubor de sus mejillas. - Yo... - Tartamudeo un poco y ya con más valor, aclaró su garganta. - Erena-san, eres una belleza y desde que empeze a trabajar aqui... Me enamore de ti, ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿Serias mi novia? ... - Pido inclinado.

Tras pasar unos segundos con cierto miedo y nerviosismo alzó la mirada, para escuchar la respuesta de esta.

-Yo... - Intento hablar, mas fue interrumpida por cierta voz que conocia perfectamente.

-Oye tu, el taxi llego, que esperas sube y no vuelvas a pedir algo como eso a esta chica. - Con una mirada sería y un tono de voz de intimidación hacia este que recuperaba la postura.

Este le empezó a retar con la mirada y antes de poder replicar esta abrió un poco la gabardina que traía, dejando al expuesto una placa, esposas y un arma. Se despidió con resignación pero una amable sonrisa de Erena y de la ojiazul con una mirada de odio.

-Suspiro - Pude arreglar esto yo sola. - Reprochó en un puchero. - Ahora querrá saber quién eres...

-Lo siento, se que lo ibas a rechazar... Pero al ver esto simplemente olvide que... - Fue callada con un beso en los labios la de cabellos morados.

-Lo se y no estoy molesta... Me divierte ver ese lado tuyo. - Comento con una pequeña sonrisa. - Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que tenias mucho trabajo. - Dijo, mientras tomada de la mano caminaban hasta el coche de Honoka.

-No podía esperar a verte. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa. - Además Nico y Kotori tienen una noticia grande... O eso dice ella, y me pidió que te llevará. Ya que eres su amiga y familia. - Explicó Honoka, después de subir el coche, no sin antes abrir la puerta del copiloto para su novia.

-Seguro lo será... - Comento con cierta pesadez.

-Erena... - Llamo Honoka después de prender el motor, esta volteo y antes de decir algo vio como la distancia entre ellas se acordaba, sonrió levemente y sin mas dilatación corto lo poco que quedaba entre sus labios. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambas se separaron. - ¿No sientes nada por el, verdad...? - Pregunto con una notoria tristeza en su voz.

-Tontita, claro que no. Para mi solo existe una chica de cabellos naranja y unos bellos ojos azules, que en estos momentos tengo frente a mi. - Sonrió, agarro una mano de esta y junto sus frentes. - Te amo Kousaka Honoka. - Comento en un susurro audible para ambas.

-Yo te amo mas. - Dando un beso a la nariz de esta. - Bien, vamos que a Nico no le gusta esperar. -Hablando de nuevo con tono animado y ganador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flash Back..._**

Después de aquella tarde en donde ambas jóvenes pasaban a sonrojarse mucho, empezaron a contarse un poco de sus vidas.

Kousaka Honoka, estudiante de la academia Otonokisaka, asistía a segundo grado, buena en deportes, regular en los estudios, hiperactividad y carismática... Guardaba mentalmente una pelimorada, todo lo que la chica le contaba. Y si aunque lo ignoro en todo el tiempo se la paso sonriendo más de lo normal.

Por su parte cuando Honoka iba a empezar a oír el relato de la chica frente a ella se escuchó como la secadora había terminado al igual que la puerta de su casa.

Mientras ella recibía a sus padres, Erena subio a la habitación para cambiarse, no sin antes poner seguro esta vez...

-¿No, te quedas a cenar? - pregunto Honoka al ver como "sigilosamente" se dirigía a la salida Erena.

-Otro día, por ahora quisiera llegar a mi casa. - Dijo tras darse la vuelta sobre si.

-Bien, pero no te iras sin antes darme tu correo. -Podio con sonrisa inocente, extendiendo su celular la ojiazul.

-Claro...

De aquello, habían pasado dos semanas, donde ambas se mandaban mensajes todos los días a casi todas las horas; a veces solo un hola, mientras una chica de cabello morado se debatía con sigo misma que era lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y persona cada que Honoka hablaba con ella.

Una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules se encontraba en el descanso con dos amigas suyas desde la infancia... Una peliazul de ojos café y una pelinegra de ojos color rojo...

-Ya declarate. - Mustio con irritación la pelinegra, después de dar un mordisco a su sándwich.

Ya que desde la semana pasada la pelinaranja no hablaba más que de su nueva _¿amiga?_ Cosa que una parte de ella no quería asumir.

-Nico, tiene razón. Si estas lista para dar ese paso, cuenta con nuestro apoyo. Pero, por favor cambiemos de tema. - Comento la de cabello azul, después de suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Pero... Si por hacer eso se aleja de mi? Ya que desconozco si ella tiene los mismos gustos que yo... ¿Que tal y es homofobica? - Cada palabra que decía mostraba cierta tristeza y angustia.

-Dame... - Fue lo único que dijo Nico antes de quitar el teléfono de las manos de la menor. Y sin demora escribo, para minutos después devolvérselo.

-¿Que has hecho...? - pregunto con temor Honoka antes de revisar por si misma lo que la bajita había hecho.

-Le pedí que salieran este sábado... - Repondio con una sonrisa de " _ups_ ".- Tengo un plan escuchalo y después veras si me matas. - Hablo con cierto nerviosismo al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga.

Mientras Umi detenía a Honoka de matar a Nico y que la escuchara... Una chica que había terminado recién una sesión de fotos, se cambio y cuando subio al taxi que le habían pedido, por fin reviso su teléfono. Y decir que su corazón se aceleró e ignorando que estaba en el vehículo grito con emoción. Si como otras veces un mensaje de cierta ojiazul le había hecho perder su compostura.

Después de disculparse y pagar corrio hasta su habitación, ya que ella rentaba en unos condominios. Cerro la puerta con cierta fuerza y de nuevo grito, con una sonrisa respondió por fin, no sin antes pedir elel día a la empresa ya que quería pasar el máximo de tiempo con la otra. Y una vez llego el fin de semana, ambas pasaron casi una hora buscando que ponerse ese día...

Erena se sentía impaciente, había estado investigando un poco sobre que podría ser todo lo que sentía solo con que en su mente apeteciera Honoka... La más repetida... _Amor..._ ¿pero, como?

Toudo Erena, estudiante de la academia UTX, se encuentra en su tercer año... Y hasta ahora, su vida ha sido solitaria, se preocupación principal los estudios... Vive sola, ya que sus padres tuvieron trabajo en el extranjero y como no querían interrumpir la escuela, le dejaron. Aunque cada mes recibe dinero de sus padres, trabaja en una revista de modelos... Y realmente es porque no pudo negarse a la petición, ya que realmente no le interesaba. Pero con el tiempo le agarro cariño... Ahora tenía este sentimiento, que hasta el momento ignoro... ¿Como se supone que salga con una chica? ¿Eso no es normal? ¿Seguro Honoka le odiaría si le dijera...? ¿Volver a la soledad no es tan tarde...?

Logró visualizar a Honoka, pero esta no estaba sola...

 ** _End flash back..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Buenas, ¿Que les parece esta primera parte...?

 _La soledad es mala amiga cuando no sabes tratar con ella..._ dejando de la lado esto ultimo, espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, quienes comentaron, marcaron como favorita y/o siguen. Gracias, así solo hayas leído.

 **Pasemos a las Reviews :**

 **FubukiBTA :** Gracias, si también es bueno algo de alegría. Lo se, fue difícil pero ganaron al final.

 **kaname26 :** Gracias, me alegra, y aqui esta ¿Que opinas?

 **ShiuninSora666 :** Gracias, me alegra y espero este te guste. Tu comentaste otra historia, pidiendo continuación al fic pausado a momento... Pienso retomarlo cuando me sienta mejor y la inspiración vuelva, además quiero cambiar algunas cosas, necesito mas tiempo, lo siento. Pero habrá que esperar algo más.

 ** _OBSERVACIONES, SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS SON RECIBIDOS..._**

Sin mas por el momento. Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	3. 3 ¿Primera Cita? parte 2

Hola, ¿como están?

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin mucho que decir, me retiro para que lean. Les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

-Buenas noches. ¿Tiene alguna reservacion? - Pregunto un hombre, al ver entrar a dos chicas.

-Si a nombre de Yazawa Nico. - Respondió Honoka.

-¿Son las señoritas que espera? - Ambas asintieron y no mucho después uno de los meseros les guió hasta la mesa.

-Gracias... - Agradecieron antes de que este se alejará.

-Llegas tarde. - Grito Nico, antes de tomar las mejillas de esta y estrugarlas.

-Ustedes, no saben de el comportamiento, están en público. - Decía Umi mientras intentaba separarles.

-Parece que todavía no crecen. - Comento con pesadez, Erena.

-Jeje... - La peligris solo reía con nerviosismo.

-Suspiro- Algún día, podremos vernos sin que hagan un teatro infantil. - Susurro Maki, antes de tomar de su copa.

-Nico, Honoka no se les olvide que son policías. - Recordó Umi, cuando por fin las separó.

-Ella empezó. - Dijo en un puchero la pelinaranja, que se había cruzado de brazos.

Nico iba ha decir algo cuando uno de los empleados se acerco, y luego de que ordenarán las últimas en llegar, dejando en segundo plano aquel acto que ambas mujeres hacían cuando se veían. Comenzaron a conversar de temas variados y saltando de una a otra, el ambiente era ameno y las carcajadas eran comunes. Sin darse cuenta el reloj marco las 11...

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo. - Comento Maki, mientras se retiraba las pequeñas lágrimas que había soltado después de reír.

-Cierto. - Afirmó Nico, después de tomar del vaso agua.

-¿Y bien, Nico cual es la gran noticia? - Pregunta con cierta seriedad Honoka.

-Verán, Kotori y yo por fin... Nos casamos... no fue fácil, pero en verdad estamos felices. - Decía esbozando una gran sonrisa la pelinegra, mientras agarraba la mano de una peligris sobre la mesa.

-Que bien. - Dijo Maki, con una sincera sonrisa.

-Felicidades, les deseo lo mejor. - Agregó Umi, moviendo levemente su copa.

-Vaya... - Logró decir Honoka, antes de ser interrumpida por su celular. - Denme un momento. - Pidió antes de pararse.

-No tardes. - Logró decir Nico antes de que esta se terminará de alejar.

-Les deseo lo mejor. - Dijo Erena, para regresar al ambiente animado.

-Gracias. Ahora solo faltan ustedes. - Mencionó Nico, después de dar un leve codazo a esta.

-Si... No creo que pase... - Menciono con cierto tono triste la pelimorada.

-Ah, ¿Por que? - Preguntaron a la vez los 4 Chicas.

-Ella, no lo hará hasta que sus padres me acepten... - Suspirar- ¿Como es que con Eli, no se opusieron?

-Da la iniciativa tu. No, busques volverte el reflejo de quien le lastimó. Sus padres, no ven lo que ella vio en ti... Además ellos creyeron que esto era una "faceta". - Respondió Nico, tras dar un golpe al brazo de la chica que empezaba a poner cara triste.

-Detective Kousaka, en que le puedo ayudar. -Pregunto con tono serio una pelinaranja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flash Back..._**

 _¿Como se supone que salga con una chica? ¿Eso no es normal? ¿Seguro Honoka le odiaría si le dijera...? ¿Volver a la soledad, no es tan tarde...?_

Logró visualizar a Honoka, pero esta no estaba sola, le acompañaban una pelinegra bajita y una peliazul que casi media lo mismo que Honoka. Dentro de ella, se sentía incómoda de la cercanía entre todas... _Pensé que solo seríamos nosotras._ Reprochó internamente y cuando pensaba dar vuelta, Honoka ya la tenía abrazada y segundos después le soltó para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

-Erena, que bien te vez. - Comento con un leve rubor Honoka.

-Gracias. - Dijo después de dar un leve saltó y conteniendo la alegría que causó este alago.

Nico se aclaro la garganta y dio un leve codazo a la pelinaranja, quien río nerviosa y solo asintió.

-Erena, ellas son mis amigas desde que somos niñas. La que tiene mirada sería.-Señalando a quien estaba a su derecha.- Se llama Sonoda Umi.

-Mucho Gusto. - Saludo al momento de extender la mano.

-Igual... - Limitó su respuesta al momento de saludarla.

-Y esta bajita es... - fue interrumpida, ya que Nico le jalaba de los cachetes.- Nico Yazawa... me lastimas...

-Ten más respeto, soy un año mayor que tu... - Replicaba Nico cada que tiraba de las mejillas de la pelinaranja.

-Oh, tienes mi edad entonce... - Comento con cierta burla la pelimorada.

-Vaya, parece que Erena es mi sempai... - Dijo Honoka, mientras se tallaba el rostro. Ignorando el leve sonrojo que ha Erena se le había formado.

-Yo también. - Mustio con cierto enojo la pelinegra.

-jeje... Nico-chan es Nico-chan... - Comento con risa nerviosa, Honoka.

-Nico, creo que es hora de ir a buscar a Kotori. - Recordar Umi, mientras detenía a su amiga de golpear a la otra.

-Cierto... El regalo... - Dijo alterada, mientas buscaba el empaque.

-Te dije, que no era mala idea que me lo diera. - Comento Honoka, mientras sacaba de su bolsa una caja. - Toma. Ha, esto es un regalo de mi parte por cumplir ya 6 meses con ella.

-No lo arruines, es tu relación más larga. - "reprochó" de algún modo la peliazul.

-Gracias... Y no lo haré, así como espero que tu no lo arruines con la tomate andante. - Dijo entre carcajadas lo último.

-Su nombre es Maki... - Replicó Umi, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y cierta molestias.

-Si, si como digas. Nos vemos mañana Honoka. - Se despidió Nico mientras empezaba a correr, pues su amiga le quería alcanzar para golpearle.

-Bien, a aprovechar este día. - Dijo con entusiasmo la pelinaranja, al momento de tomar la mano de Erena.- ¿Te parece ve una película, primero? -Preguntaba mientras la guiaba.

Erena quería caminar a la par, pero le agradaba como le llevaba... _Vaya que es hermosa, ¿Ella también es...? ¿Es posible que ella también tenga novia...?..._ Esta fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al momento que Honoka coloco su mano en el hombro de esta para moverle con suavidad.

-¿Eh? -Dijo cuando volvió en si y ver la cara de la pelinaranja.

-¿Esto todo bien? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Si...es solo... ¿un café? ¿no íbamos al cine? -Exclamo con sorpresa al ver donde se encontraba.

-Creo saber que te molesta, así que... pidamos algo y hablamos. -Pidió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 _Sabe que me gusta, eso es posible..._ -Claro.

-Te parece aquí afuera. -Ofrecía Honoka, mientras le mostraba una de las mesas.

-asentir-

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

* * *

-Gracias, iré enseguida. -Comento antes de colgar.

-Amor... -Hablo con tono dulce una pelimorada mientras e acercaba a Honoka.

-Si. -Dijo con cortante.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto preocupada al notar el cambio de actitud de su pareja.

-Podrías pasar hoy la noche con Nico y Kotori, por favor. -Pidió con cierto tono frió.

-No me negare... -Dijo Erena al notar que no era una pregunta.- Pero, ¿Por que? -Algo le decía que algo iba mal, y sabia que si no preguntaba no lo sabría.

-No es nada importante, solo no quiero que pases esta noche sola en casa. -Y sin mas salio corriendo, para luego subir a su coche y sin darle un respiro al mismo tiempo arranco.

-Bien, quien quiere seguir con... ¿Y Honoka? -Pregunto una pelinegra.

-No lo se... -suspiro.- ¿Puedo pasar la noche con ustedes? -Pregunto con cierta resignación.

-Claro no tenemos problema... ¿Verdad? -Respondió Kotori con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Erena.

-Lo siento Nico, pero no puedo ir. -Decía Maki al salir de prisa del lugar.- Hubo un accidente y los pasajeros necesitan una operación de emergencia. -Se excusaba, antes de cerrar la puerta de su coche.

-Suspira- Bien Umi te nos unes, vamos a mi casa. Pero, tendremos que para por algo de bebidas. -Comentaba Nico, mientras caminaba a su coche.

-Si. -Dijo tras meditarlo unos minutos, mientras veía subir al coche a Kotori y Erena.

-Me preocupa que sea algo malo lo de Honoka. -Comento Nico a Umi en un tono bajo.

-Espero que no sea así... -Susurro Umi antes de subir como copiloto.

-Eh y mi bello pajarito... -Cuestiono la pelinegra al ver a su lado.

-Se que a Umi-chan no le gusta ir atrás, pero aquí estoy. -Decía entra risas Kotori al ver la exprecion de su esposa.

-Bien. Habia olvidado este pequeño detalle. -Mustio con un leve enojo Nico.

* * *

-Kousaka... lamentamos molestarte, pero como pediste que se te informara si el patrón era similar... -Decía un hombre que le seguía.

-Esta bien. Quiero el reporte y una lista de la evidencia. -Ordeno con rudeza.

 _Hola, Detective Kousaka Honoka...paree que no me equivoque... de ahora en adelante esto sera divertido..._ Penso una persona que veía desde el interior de un coche, lo que ahora era la escena de un crimen. Momentos después de tomar algunas fotos, arranco su vehículo.

* * *

-Doctora Maki, gracias por venir. -Agredecio una mujer que se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-No es nada. ¿Daños? -Ordeno con tono serio. Mientras acompañada de la enfermera caminaban hasta las salas de operaciones.

-Joven de 18, sexo femenino, tiene múltiples fracturas las que tienen su vida en peligro son 3 costillas rotas que en cualquier momento perforaran a los pulmones y ademas de una hemorragia en la pierna con fractura expuesta. -Reportaba la enfermera.

-Antes de que entre, me puedes dar su nombre. -Dijo Maki, ya que para ella saber el nombre la "motivaba" para legar hasta el final para salvar su vida.

-Kousaka Yukiho. -Respondió sin importancia la mujer.

-¿Eh?... ¿Venia sola?... -Pregunto con cierta dificultad.

-No, parece que venia con sus padres...

-Por ahora no notifiquen a nadie de la familia, yo me haré responsable de ello hasta que salga de operarla, por favor. Ademas, quiero un reporte del estado y de las operaciones de los señores. -Ordeno poco antes de pasar la puerta y mientras le era colocada las prendas para empezar la operación; respiro profundo unas cuantas veces antes de llegar a ella y abrir los ojos. _Yukiho, por favor sal conmigo de esta sala, con vida._

* * *

Hola, ¿Que les ha parecido? El drama, no me deja y sale esto... pero no sera muy serio, ¿o si? Eso y conmigo no pega mucho lo Sencillo/Calmado/Romántico.

Ademas, mi humor es el que escribe muchas veces el camino... necesito ayuda, PERO por ahora no.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo de los que leen, siguen o marcaron esta historia como favorita. Espero que esto les alegre un poco, como a mi al escribirlo.

 _ **Pasemos a las Reviews:**_

 **KBMasterD** **:** Gracias, me alegra que la química entre ellas quede bien. Gracias por darme la oportunidad, y aquí esta... Nuevo capitulo. Gracias por la sugerencia, la tomare en cuenta para el siguiente capitulo.

 **AaronVS3** **:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra. Espero leas este nuevo capitulo y que sea de tu agrado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Sin mas por el momento. Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	4. 4 ¿Mal entendido? Parte 1

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero bien...

Aclaro que son alrededor de unas _2,730_ palabras del texto principal, para aquel que solo desea leer el capitulo.

-He regresado... perdón por tardar, pero la verdad que no estoy pasando por un buen momento, razón por la cual la inspiración se corto, aunque si lo pienso algo influyo en este capitulo... claro nada que ver con lo que pasa... gracias a dios porque se imaginan... -Recibe golpe. -Calla de una vez, no quieres adelantar algo... -se aclara la garganta.- Bien sin mucho mas que decir por el momento me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo. -Mientras se talla la mejilla.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

En una habitación se encontraba una peliazul durmiendo, esta no llevaba mucho, pues había pasado la madrugada tomando con una pelinegra y platicando de temas triviales.

El célular de esta empezó a sonar y con dificultad abrió los ojos, después de suspirar agarro el aparato que no dejaba de sonar...

-Buenos Días... - Dijo tratando de que no se notará la molestia en su voz.

-¿Días? Que dices, son las 2 casi 3 de la tarde... - Replicó la otra persona tras la línea.

-¡Eh! - Grito Umi al confirmarlo al ver la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Por que no has contestado... - Reclamo con más calma. Suspiro después de varios minutos y al no recibir respuesta prosiguió. - Umi, podrías decirle a Honoka que quiero verle en el hospital... - Pidió con cierto tono molesto.- Porque igual que tu no contesta ¿Cuanto tomaron?

-No mucho... Pero, Honoka no está con nosotras... Al parecer se fue minutos antes que tu.

-...

-Pero Erena esta por aquí le diré que le llame, seguro que ha ella le contesta. -Decía mientras se levantaba.

-Por favor, igual cuando termine espero que venga también.

-Claro... esta todo bien...

-No lo creo, pero espero puedan venir todas... tengo algunas cosas que atender con mi padre, me llamas cuando esten llegando.

-Si, amor...

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Buenas señoritas que les puedo ofrecer... -Pregunto una chica mientras extendía una carta de menú a cada una y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un smoothie de frutos rojos... -Pidió Erena no mucho después.

-Por ahora un vaso de agua es suficiente, igual si me dejas uno. -Decía en tono amble Honoka.

-No hay problema, ahora mismo traeré sus pedidos. -Inclinándose levemente antes de retirarse.

-Erena-chan... ¿tu eres Homofobica...? -Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo Honoka, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Eh! -Logro decir cuando termino de procesar la pregunta.- Yo...

-Debe ser raro no, pero mis amigas han encontrado a personar que aunque aveces "lo nieguen" aman... en especial la novia de Umi, esa pelirroja si que es una Tsundere... -Ignorando el grito y el hecho de que no pasaba de decir yo, prosiguió mientras veía a la nada. Ante lo ultimo comentado soltó una leve carcajada.- Veras, desde pequeña he sido una persona con mucha energía, despistada y no me va mal en la escuela, a excepción de matemáticas... -Susurrando esto ultimo.- Pero hay algo que tengo claro desde hace un tiempo y es... que me gustan las mujeres... -Dijo perdiendo algo de fuera y seguridad en su habla.- Quiero ser clara y entenderé si después de esto me odias, pero estoy aquí... planee esto porque NO quiero ser tu amiga si no TU novia. -Apenas fue entendible lo que dijo ya que en los ultimo minutos había empezado ha hablar rápido y tras acabar oculto su rostro.

En ese momento por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para la pelimorada que había quedado en shock con una sonrisa, la mente de esta parecía que explotaría pues ahora internamente trataba de conectar lo que sucedía. Tan perdido estaban ambas que ninguna noto la presencia de la mesera, ni cuando se retiro.

-Erena-chan, toma un poco de tu bebida y respira, por favor... -Dijo la pelinaranja que al alzar el rostro para tomar un poco de agua, noto que empezaba a perder color y a sudar demasiado la chica frente a ella.

Erena solo atino a asentir y acto seguido hacer lo ordenado.

 ** _._**

 _ **POV ERENA**_

 _No puede ser... esto es real o solo una fantasía que estoy experimentando... yo que quería ordenar mis pensamiento, saber lo que realmente sentía... pero ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA...? ¿Respirar...? cierto, esto es malo. Ahora pensara que no correspondo por tardar en responder... pero ¿Puede alguien como corresponder algo que nunca a experimentado? ¿Acaso podre con lo que lleva una relación...? ¿Como puede estar cien por ciento segura que me ama...? Demonios..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Mientras internamente una chica se golpeaba varias veces contra " _un muro_ ". Una pelinaranja había perdido ya toda esperanza de una respuesta positiva, su mirada ya reflejaba la tristeza que invadía su corazón, causando en ella cierta sensación de llorar. Tomo un poco de aire y ya que la chica frente a ella no prestaba atención y desvió la vista de lado contrario, llamo a la mesara y entrego el dinero a esta. Cuando se retiro la joven de cabellera jengibre, tomo de nuevo aire y llamo a Erena, quien tímidamente asomo la vista.

-Erena- _san_ , no tienes que mortificarte mas, entiendo que esto es muy difícil de digerir y asumir. Supongo que tal vez ya tienes algún novio y muchos pretendientes con lo bella que eres... ha, porque hablo de mas... -Comento al ver el rojo que aparecía en las mejillas a Erena.- Como sea, lamento si he perturbado a tu persona con algo tan anormal como esto. Gracias por no correr y tirarme la bebida... -Terminaba " _bromeando_ " al momento de parare y empezar a caminar para alejarse del el lugar.

-¡EHHHhhh! -Grito no mucho después de reaccionar y procesar de nuevo lo que la chica de ojos azules le decía.

Con rapidez se levanto y sin preguntar solo entrego algo de dinero al momento de visualizar a quien les había atendido. Dejando a la otra perpleja y sin poder decirle nada ya que como rayo salio del lugar. Sin saber de donde, corría como una profesional, buscando entre todo el que pasaba a la chica que no hacia mucho se le declaro. Empezó a desesperar al no verle, saco su celular quería marcarle, pero torpemente se le cayo y poco después de recogerle noto que se le había agotado la batería. _La vida me odia_... El sentimiento de llorar amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y en un ultimo esfuerzo, respiro hondo y cerro unos minutos los ojos... entonces sin saber como, logro visualizar una distancia cabellera naranja y vistiendo unas prendas a las que hoy llevaba puesto la misma. Sin perder el tiempo empezó a moverse entre la gente, ya que esa era una de las partes mas transcurridas y mas en estos días...

Cuando logro salir de ese mar de gente y divisar a su ¿Amiga? Noto que había parado y tomado asiento en una de las bancas de un parque en el que no había mas que un par de niños jugando y lo mas seguro que las madres de estos platicando. Paro tras unos arbustos, _bien ahora que la alcance ¿que voy a hacer? ¿que debo decir?_ Penso al caer en cuenta que realmente eso es lo primero que debió hacer. Se dejo vencer por el cansancio y cayo, apoyo su espalda en la jardinera y dejo escapar un suspiro largo y pesado. Finalmente oculto su rostro entre las rodillas...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End Flahs Back...**_

* * *

Una pelinegra caminaba echando humo, hacia mas de unas cuantas horas todas trataban de dar con cierta pelinaranja y; gracias a unos de sus compañeros y amigos de la oficina supieron que se encontraba en la estación, en su oficina desde las 3 de la mañana. Sin la mas mínima pisca de calma, abrió las puertas llamando la atención de los pocos presentes, pero a ella le importaba un carajo en estos momentos tenia que llegar a su amiga para llevarla a donde las demás le esperaban. Con la misma brusquedad abrió sin si quiera pedir permiso en la oficina de su "jefa"...

-Nico, debes de tocar antes de... -Decía mientras levantaba el rostro para ver el de su amiga, pero al momento guardo silencio y trago pesado al ver la mirada fulminante que esta traía.- ¿Que sucede Nico-chan...? -Pregunto con miedo al ver que esto no decía nada.

-¿Que pasa... eres una idiota? ¿Por que no has contestado tu teléfono? Cada una de nosotras te hemos marcado al meno unos 15 veces... -Reclamo la bajita al momento de tirar los papeles que sostenía.

-¿Sabes cuanto llevo acomodar eso...? -Replico con tono autoritario.- Este caso es uno de los que necesito resolver... -No pudo terminar cuando Nico le empujo hasta arrinconarla en la pared y poner su codo en el cuello, claro sin ejercer presión, pero en su mirada reflejaba una amenaza.

-Escucha, vas a tomar tu abrigo y me vas a acompañar sin decir ni una palabra. Esto es...

-Nico, me divierte cuando algún criminal piensa que no podrás derribar lo solo por tu estatura, pero esto que haces y a quien no es correcto... siempre podemos hablar con calma y no necesitare presentarte una suspencion por insubordinacion... Nico, me lastimas. -Logro decir al sentir un golpe que lastimo su garganta.

-Escúchame por una vez deja tus amenazas y has caso... es que acaso no te importa nadie... -Dijo con tono mas calmado, realmente triste.

-No es una amenaza, has llamado demasiado la atención y si no lo hago... - No la dejo seguir de nuevo, cuando lanzo un golpe al rostro de esta y agarrándola de la manga le jalo hasta lo que era el pequeño ring de entrenamiento que tenia el lugar. Y atrás de ellas muchos llegaron.

-Escucha si me ganas me iré y te dejare sufrir en el estúpido caso que te ha tocado. No me importara, lo que pase contigo y tu relación o bien de lo que te enteres después. Ademas claro de que me suspenderás o despideme si gustas. -Imponía la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mientras se retiraba las prendas extras y pesadas, para quedar mas ligera. Sin perder tiempo pidió a uno de los presentes que le diera unos guantes y que le entregaran unos a la jefa.- Pero si gano, de ahora en adelante me escucharas, me acompañaras sin reproches, caras y sin hacer preguntas hasta que lleguemos hasta nuestro destino. Y te portaras amable hasta el final con quien te presente... lo necesitan... -Susurrando esto ultimo, se puso en guardia.- Y claro seré justa aceptare mi suspencion, pero no un despido. -Agrego con cierta sonrisa burlona.

-Como gustes, no es que me pueda negar ya están aquí arriba. -Comento con cierta indiferencia, ya que realmente no había escuchado todo por el murmullo de los presentes y que el golpe todavía le tenia aturdida. Sin muchas ganas se quito la camisa, las botas, el armas y placa, tomo los guantes y se los puso.

La pelea dio inicio y Honoka logro regresar le el golpe a la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Nico, aun aturdida logro visualizar de donde vendría el siguiente golpe y se arriesgo tomando la pierna de esta y con la fuera que tenia, que era mas de lo que muchos pensaban; logro alzarle y azotarla en la lona, ahí mimo le dio otro puñetazo al rostro y uno mas en la caja torasica, claro midiendo ahí un poco mas su fuerza, tampoco es que le quisiera matar.

Aun soltando un grito de dolor, logro ponerse de pie y como pudo lanzo unos cuantos golpes; en otras ocasiones estos serian hasta mortales, pero la verdad estaba cansada no había dormido, la frustacion también le invadía este era uno de los casos que desde que habían llegado todavía no se resolvía y ella tenia propuesto para si hacerlo durante su tiempo a cargo... esto le puso muy en desventaja con su amiga y ahora poco a poco perdía la visión. De nuevo se habia perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora por, que quinta vez recibía otro golpe que le hizo caer de nuevo a la lona.

 **...**

En un ring se encontraban dos chicas, que hacia poco se había vaciado; una de ellas terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, mientras la otra sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su labio, rodeada de un aura oscura por la depresión de haber perdido.

-Vamos... -Dijo la pelinegra mientras le extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.- Sabes no pensaba tardar mucho... espero que todo este hiendo bien... porque si no me sentiré culpable. -Agrego después de que esta se levantaba, con una débil pero amarga sonrisa.

-¿Tan malo es lo que ha pasado...? -Pregunto mientras bajaban del lugar de pelea.- Debe ser así, si has llegado a estos extremos... -Se respondió a si misma al momento de ver los ojos de su bajita amiga, mientras le seguía.

-Considerando que te vuelves muy testaruda cuando se trata de resolver algo, es bueno y eso ha hecho que estés en ese puesto, pero que no se te olvide que existen mas personas y que como a mi hay muchas a las que preocupas... yo veo por tu bien y lo sabes si necesito vencerte para que vuelvas a la realidad y hagas caso a otros lo haré. -Menciono con cierto tono melancólico, al momento en que salían del estacionamiento de la estación de policía.- Gracias a ti y tu familia pude hacer mucho sin preocuparme de ser una carga para mi madre, imagínate 4 hijos, mi padre asesinado en un callejón por un idiota que por unas monedas lo arrincono y peor sin saber como demonios funcionaban esa cosa. Esa mujer que desde temprano hasta en ocaciones llegar a media noche, solo para que el dinero diera para todos. Gracias... -Para este punto un torrente de lagrimas cain.- Gracias... de verdad... maldita sea... y que aun en días festivos no estaba... terminando por colapsar unos años después... cayendo de las escaleras... dios... no otra vez...

-Nico-chan... Que pasa, porque mencionas estas cosas tristes que... no puede ser, ¿Nico-chan, esto tiene que ver con mis padres...? -Pregunto desesperada, mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

Nico, no dijo nada solo apago el motor y le indico con el dedo para que bajara. Estas ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del Hospital de los Nishikino. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de esta, ademas de que se había erizado, tan solo baja del coche... Tenia miedo, miro de nuevo pensando que su amiga también bajaría, pero no esta ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el volante. Suspiro para controlarse y con cierto paso apresurado entro, veía con miedo a los alrededores y por un momento una sensación de vértigo le invadió, forzándola a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de espera. Pedía fuerzas para controlarse y a dios que todo estuviera bien, _tal vez solo fue un pequeño accidente, ¿Verdad?_... aquel reconfortante pensamiento saco en ella una sonrisa, así que con un animo mejor, camino para hablar recepcionista donde apenas llegando gue arrastrada por una pelirroja, que aunque trataba de reflejar un semblante molesto, le verdad en sus ojos se veía cierta tristeza.

-Maki-chan... -Llamo a quien le arrastraba, ya que evitaba verle.

-Escucha Honoka, en la madruga fui informad de un accidente automovilístico, por falta de personal me llamaron para atender a una de las victimas que era traída aquí... -Suspiro.- Lamento informarte, que tus padres a si como tu hermana, fueron las victimas... -Dijo con cierto voz rasposa, pues nudo tras nudo se le interponía.- Trate de contactarte una vez acabe con la operación de Yukiho... -Para esto Maki se había detenido y aun sin verle a la cara le daba su reporte.- Lo siento mucho, hice todo por que ella volviera... no lo logre... lo siento te falle... -Se recriminaba la pelirroja, quien se haya en el piso pidiendo disculpas.

-Maki... se que lo hiciste... lo se... no tienes que disculparte. -Decía lo mejor que podía Honoka, mientras abrazaba a esta.- Debió ser agotador...

-Es mi culpa, si hubiera llegado antes... si...

-Escucha, no es tu culpa. Tu Nishikino Maki eres una de las mejores doctoras que puede haber, se que te esforzaste, estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos... así que por favor, no te culpes... oíste, no es tu culpa. -Le dijo con fuerza, tras agitarla un poco para que reaccionara. Un poco mas calmada, Maki asintió y seco sus lagrimas. Honoka le ofrecía la mejor sonrisa que podía.- ¿Me puedes decir el estado de mis padres, por favor?

-Tu padre esta en la habitación 430 que esta a dos plantas mas arriba... el se recuperara.

-¿Y mi madre? -Pregunto mas aliviada al oír la noticia anterior.

-Murio hace unas horas... -Respondió con miedo.

-¿A que horas...? -Pregunto de nuevo, pero ahora se encontraba pálida y la sensación de vértigo volvió. Cosa que cuando noto Maki le indico que se apoyara en su hombre para llegar a alguna banca.- Por favor, no, llévame hasta la habitación de mi padre. Te lo suplico... -Dijo con cierta dificultad.

-No me negare, pero antes no detendremos por alguna bebida para que tu azúcar y/o presión suban, no quieres que tu padre te vea en este estado. -Indico Maki, con cierta mirada autoritaria.

-Bien... -Se limito a decir.

 **...**

-Mejor... -Afirmo la pelirroja tras revisar los signos vitales a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Responderás mi pregunta? -Pregunto Honoka, al momento de levantarse y tirar en un bote el envase de refresco.

-Si, estas segura de querer saberlo... -Mustio con preocupación.

-Si

-A las 5:46... Nico logro saber de ti a las 5 y salio a toda prisa... no entiendo porque tardaron... pero viéndote la cara...

-Gracias... una duda mas... ¿Erena, lo sabe... esta aquí...?

-Si, ella estuvo con tu madre hasta el fina y hace poco entro con tu padre para hacerle compañía.

-Suspirar.- Me puedes guiar...

* * *

Hola, ¿Que les pareció...? La verdad, aun escribiéndolo yo llore...

Pero, estoy feliz de como quedo... Exceptuando los errores de ortografía, perdón si son mucho... pero no quiero atrasar mas esto, _ya que es posible que me tenga que retirar un tiempo... anuncio que no es seguro, pero les prevengo que de ser el caso sea dos meses_... Aunque, tal vez solo me de para leer alguno que otro fic...

Bien a otro tema, _MUCHAS GRACIAS_ a todos los que apoyan, leen, siguen, cometan y les gustan mis historias demasiadas ¿dramáticas...?

 **Pasemos a las Reviews :**

 **ShiuninSora666** **:** Me alegra, gracias por tus comentarios.

 **FubukiBTA :** Creo que es tipico de mi (¿?) Espero hacerlo bien, para que igual que ese, los demás sean de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios, y por el apoyo que has dado a otras de mis historias.

 **AaronVS3 :** ¿Tu crees? Creo que tendre que esforzarme mas para que la historia principal sea de tu agrada. Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos... Mejorare... algún día, pero lo haré.**_

Una vez mas gracias, esto es lo mejor en mi vida hasta el momento... mil gracias.

Un abrazo y una buena semana. Sin mas por el momento, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	5. 5 ¿Mal entendido? Parte 2

Hola, ¿Como estan...? Adivinen quien tuvo tiempo... aparte de leer... (y quería actualizar ya, jeje)...

Bien, no alarguemos mas esto, porque tampoco es mucho. Sin mas me retiro para que puedan leer. Les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

Yazawa Nico, corrió a toda prisa una vez le había llegado el mensaje de su amiga, preocupada estaba así que no perdía tiempo. Antes de llegar noto a cierta pelimorada oculta en la jardinera, aquello saco una pequeña sonrisa, tomo un poco de aire y cambio su semblante a uno "molesto" saludando a una pelinaranja con un "leve golpe" en el hombro de esta.

-Honoka... Eres una idiota. - Grito una pelinegra al momento de en cararla.

-Nico... -Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Agh... Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan mi cita con Kotori... -Menciono al momento de tomar asiento a lado de ella.

-Lo se... Pero, eres la única que aunque bruscamente... Me ayuda cuando meto la pata en mis relaciones... Sabes que Umi, se desmaya. -Dijo mas calmada y tallándose el hombro.

-Si lo se, ¿y que paso? -Tomando una pose mas calmada.

-Lo arruine... -Dijo Honoka empezando a soltar lagrimas.

-Dime algo nuevo... -Pidio con "indiferencia" Nico.

-No estoy para bromas. -Replico con un puchero.

-Relájate, ¿Te dijo que te odia? -Pregunto acercándose a esta.

-No -Respondió enseguida.

-¿Que ya no te quiere ver? -Pregunto de nuevo Nico.

-No... Salí huyendo -Dijo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Por que no esperaste una respuesta.-Exigió saber al oír aquello.

-Solo... Entre en pánico... -Susurro con pena.

-Ah... -Grito molesta.- ¿Piensas hablar con ella de nuevo, verdad? -Pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Con que cara, igual mañana mi madre me llevará a conocer a un tipo... -Respondió con desilusión y resignación.

-Otra vez... -Comento Nico con una gota en la frente.

-Si, parece que es hora de "ser responsable". -Asumió después de tomar un poco de aire.

-Amo a tu madre, pero no entiendo porque no acepta esto... -Dijo con pesadez.

-No lo se , creo que debo madurar y aceptar mi destino... -Menciono "segura" mientras sacaba su celular al sentir que este vibro.

-Eso... -La pelinegra no pudo terminar ya que al instante fue interrumpida.

-Parece que me ocupan... Me voy. -Dijo sin mas para salir corriendo.

-Erena, sabes al principio ninguna acepto lo que es... Todas tuvimos miedo... Pero, cuando no tienes idea de que es lo que sientes es mejor que seas honesta... Cuéntale todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, hablar con alguien ayuda a asimilar o bien entender. -Aconsejo Nico mientras se estiraba. -Nunca sabrás lo que sientes hasta intentarlo.

-¿Como puedes saber que me asusta...? -Cuestiono desconcertada, mientras salia de su escondite.

-porque ella es más que una amiga... Es mi hermana, y tal vez te duela saber esto pero ella ya a salido con alguien antes... Esa rubia lo único que le agradezco es enseñar a Honoka a amar... Pero si le veo ten por seguro que le golpearía. -Recordaba Nico con un aura oscura.

-¿Tan mal acabo...? -Pregunto con miedo.

-Ve con ella dile lo que sientes... Y con el tiempo espero se logren conocer. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de empezar a caminar por donde vino.

-Pero...

-Bien, volveré con mi pajarita. Honestidad, no lo olvides. Bay.

Erena se quedo unos momentos paralizada, pensando exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Cuando por fin se decidió, con mirada y paso determinado camino a la casa de la pelinaranja. Mas sus planes se arruinaron al recibir una llamada de su representante, aquello llevo a una guerra interna a esta quien no mucho después solo, pidió disculpas... "Tengo algo muy importante, me presentare temprano." y sin mas colgó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En una tienda de dulces, se encontraba una de las hijas atendiendo el local, mientras que su padre se haya en la cocina, creando algún nuevo producto para la tienda.

-Buenas tardes... Toudo-sempai... -Saludo con miedo la chica de ojos azules.

-Toudo... Sempai... -Repitió con dolor la mencionada.- Deja la formalidad, ni si quiera vamos a la misma escuela. -Dijo con molestia y unas cuantas lagrimas. Aquello llamo la atención del hombre que salio para dar la cara.

-Papa... -Dijo con mas miedo al momento de que esta apareciera.- ¿Que es lo que llevará...Toudo-sempai? -Pregunto mientras poco a poco esta se ponía pálida.

-Se ve que tu amiga quiere hablar contigo, ve... -Dijo por fin el hombre con semblante comprensivo y amable, tras ver en lo ojos de la joven cierta desesperación.- Tu madre y yukiho llegarán tarde. Anda. -Alentó el padre al momento de retirar la bandeja de sus manos.

-Gracias... -Dijo un poco mas aliviada, retirándose el mandil.

Por primera vez para ambas el silencio que les rodeo hasta salir del lugar fue incomo a tal grado que ponía densa a ambas.

-Honoka yo... -Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, por fin se armo de valor a hablar Erena, quien poco después fue interrumpida.

-Sempai... lamento si te ofendí y moleste con mis tonterías no volverá a pasar. -Se disculpaba la pelinaranja mientras se inclinaba.- Desde mañana no sabrás mas de mi... -Aquello había sido suficiente para que Erena alzara un poco la voz y tomara a aquella chica del cuello del uniforme, y por fin hablar.

-Podrías dejarme hablar, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir. -"Pidió" con mirada amenazante.

-Claro... -Se limito a responder ya que aquella expresión si causaba temor.

-Yo nunca he salido con alguien... Aunque no lo parezca, soy solitaria, no llevo una conversación de 10 líneas por persona y eso en tareas o trabajos de equipo... Soy hija única y los estudios en donde me refugio... Lo del modelaje lo tome por curiosidad y hasta ahora puedo decir que amo hacerlo, pero no me junto con muchos ya que solo quieren que le ayude a entrar a la compañía... -Comentaba con cierta velocidad.- Espera me desvíe del tema... -Dijo al momento de soltarla y con un leve sonrojo. Tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió mas calmada.- Yo, no se lo que realmente siento por ti ¿Es amor? ¿Amistad? No lo se, pero estoy seguro de algo... te has hecho una persona importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte... Por favor, no te alejes. -Dijo mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas le traicionaba.- Soy complicada y la verdad no quiero ilusionarse... Pero, ¿Como puedo hacer eso...? Si no se lo que siento.

-Erena... deja de llorar por favor... -Llamo a esta, ya que ocultaba su rostro con las manos.

-Me hizo feliz oírte decir mi nombre... -Dijo al momento de alzar la vista de nuevo. Aquello causo que la ojiazul se avergonzara y cierta culpa le invadiera.

-Me disculpo por lo de esta tarde... -Dijo acariciando su cabello.- Entre en pánico, al tardar mucho en responder y no sería la primera en la que salgo mal. Gracias por ser honesta, creo que soy mala persona por no notarlo. -Ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-No lo eres, no lees las mentes. -Grito mientras se terminaba de quitar las lagrimas.

-No, pero yo pase por lo mismo la primera vez... debí al menos intuirlo. Lo siento. -Dijo con cierta melancollia.

El silencio volvió, pero ahora de alguna forma tranquilizaba a ambas, quienes para sus adentros sonreían. Este ayudo a que ambas recuperaran su compostura y después de un rato, Erena por fin lo rompió.

-¿Ahora que...? -Pregunto al ella no hacerse una respuesta.

-¿Quieres intentarlo...? Aprender y descubrir lo que sientes... -Propuso Honoka acortando demasiado la distancia de los rostros de ellas.

-Pero y el chico que conocerás... -Dijo nerviosa al sentir su respiración.

-Oíste eso... -Dijo algo apenada.

-Si, además la enana pelinegra fue la que me aconsejo que fuera honesta... -Dijo con cierta "molestia", pero en realidad estaba agradecida.

-Esa Nico, me quiere aunque lo niegue. -Comento con gracia, mientras agradecía internamente a su amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Estornudar.-

-Estas bien, Nico-onechan. -Dijo una niña que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si, tal vez sea solo el polvo. -Calmo a esta y los otros dos que le veían preocupados.- Bien a dormir. -Dijo con energía dando un abrazo a la misma vez a todos.

-Si. -Afirmaron después de dar un beso en la mejilla de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Solo, una cosa... Cuando descubras que es lo realmente sientes... Seré la primera en saberlo. Si. -Pidió con una gran sonrisa la pelinaranja, después de dar un beso a la frente de esta.

-Si... -Contesto nerviosa, ya que aquel acto no se lo esperaba.

-Genial. -Grito con emoción.

-Honoka, ¿Que haces...? -Pregunto una mujer que se acercaba a ella.

-Madre, nada que te importe. -Contesto con "indiferencia", mas en realidad estaba asustada.

-Parece que piensas seguir con esa rebeldía... Y moda. -Comento pasando de largo a la pelimorada y mirándole con cierto odio.

-No es nada de eso. -Reto con molestia Honoka a la mujer.

-Como digas, pasa a la casa que es tarde. -Dijo señalando la entrada.

-Pero... -Se iba a negar, mas fue detenida por Erena, quien le agarro del brazo.

-Hazlo, si quieres ver a tu amiga aquí o donde sea. -Amenazo la mujer con voz fuerte.

-Esta bien, puedo volver sola. Entra. -Le dijo Erena antes de que dijera alguna tontería.

-¿Segura? -Pregunto preocupada, pues ya era algo noche.

-Si, Hasta luego. -Respondió y sin mas se despidió de esta, y de la familia con una leve reverencia.

-Cuídate. -Le dijo antes de que se alejara.

Poco después de entrar llego un mensaje a su celular. El cual con alegra abrió al ver el nombre de quien tenia a su corazón encantado.

 _ **DE: Ere-chan.**_

 _ **ASUNTO: Seguiremos hablando.**_

 ** _Gracias, por escuchar y lamento no haber respondido correctamente._**

 ** _RE: Seguiremos hablando._**

 _ **No fue nada, tu voz es muy bella así que me encanta oírla... Y eso no es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar, claro que seguiremos en contacto si eso quieres. Descansa.**_

 _ **RE: "**_

 ** _Claro que quiero, igual. Hasta mañana._**

-Honoka, debemos hablar. - Ordeno la mujer al entrar a su habitación, sin si quiera tocar.

-Si. -"Acepto" sin muchas ganas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Esa idiota donde se supone que esta. -Decía entre dientes y con molestia una pelinegra que esperaba en la entrada a Honoka, quien se suponía ese día llegaría temprano para estudiar una ultima vez... peor aun ese era el tercer día y ultimo día para presentarlos.

-Tranquila Nico-chan. -Le dijo una peligris después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Amor, son exámenes finales, si no los presenta... -Comento aun "molesta" y con un ligero rubor.

-Tu también tienes exámenes. Honoka-chan, tal vez enfermo... -Buscaba alguna escusa para calmar a su novia.

-Las idiotas no se enferman.- Dijo con molestia, ya que realmente tenia idea de por que no iba. Mas no quería preocupar a su pajarito, bien suponía como se pondría y no quería que ella se distrajera. Y ese era el motivo de porque se encontraba molesta... ¿Por que no había ido todavía a su casa?

-Jeje, adoro ver a mi Nico enojada es tierna... Pero, que tal una sonrisa. -Dijo, mientras ella también colocaba una sonrisa.

-No te puedo decir no. -Dijo en un puchero y sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, ahora ya cuento con la suerte para mi examen. -Dijo con naturalidad Kotori antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Kotori... -Dijo apenada y completamente roja.

-Kotori-sempai podría ayudarme con este problema. -Pidió una pelirroja, por petición de su novia... al parecer tenia que hablar con la enana que le sacaba de quiso, pero suponía la razón así que esta vez no se negó.

-Claro, vamos adentro que empezara a llover. -Dijo calmada, y se acerco a esta para ver su libreta.

-¿Nico, has visto a Honoka? -Pregunto una vez, había distancia entre sus parejas y ellas.

-No. -Dijo preocupada.

-¿A contestado tus llamadas o mensajes...? -Pregunto mas preocupada.

-No, ¿y a ti? -Pregunto irritada.

-No, ya son dos días... -Dijo después de suspirar pesado.

-Lo se, y esa idiota no hace mas que preocuparnos... madre dijo que escapó... Yukiho que desconoce lo que paso, pero al parecer después de intercambiar algunas palabras esta salio de la casa con la mochila del colegio y otra mas... supone que ahí se llevo su ropa. -Informo Nico a la peliazul quien ahora estaba mas preocupada.

-Eso te dijo... -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Si, pero ella no haría eso. -Afirmo con seguridad.- Fui a buscarle, pero apenas y si tengo tiempo... ¿Cuan lejos pudo ir...? -Pregunto con algunas lagrimas.

-Espero este bien... -Se decía para si Umi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _En alguna empresa..._**

 _Que raro que Honoka no me conteste los mensajes... aunque si no mal me acuerdo ella tiene exámenes esta semana... tal vez trabaje duro para pasar, esperare a mañana._

-Gracias por su trabajo. -Dijeron a la vez varias personas que pasaban a lado de cierta pelimorada.

-A ustedes... -Dijo antes de salir.- Rayos no traje paraguas, pediré un taxi... -Dijo al ver la "tormenta" que caía.- Esa chica esta loca, caminar bajo esta lluvia... Diablos, la van a atropellar. -Sin mas corrió para alcanzarla y jalar la a ella.

-Hey, tu estas loca, deberías de... HONOKA... -Iba a seguir regañando a esta cuando alcanzo a reconocer el rostro de esta entre tantas gotas que caían.- Honoka... Dios, estas ardiendo... -Dijo alterada al notar que su temperatura no era normal...

* * *

Alguien tendrá problemas después... (yo ¿?). Pero necesitaba subir, así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero les guste, bien pasemos a las **_Reviews :_**

 **Honoka Harlaown :** Gracias por comentar y seguir esta nueva historia... me alegro de que sea de tu agrado y pues aquí esta... ¿todos de corrido? vaya, eso sera respondido no mucho mas adelante. jeje.

 **AaronVS3 :** Eh, publico difícil... bien me esforzare.

Mis disculpas si es corto pero siento que aquí debo dejarlo, así que sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo. Por ahora me tengo que ir.

Hasta la otra. Bay.


	6. 6 ¿Hay luz en medio de la tormenta?

**_DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV HONOKA.-**

 _Desde niña, mi padre siempre a sido flexible y cariñoso; a diferencia de mi madre quien es estricta y todo tiene que ser "acorde a lo correcto" en base a la sociedad... Desde que tengo 8 años, ella se a encargado de mi y mi hermana; ademas de los hijos de una de sus amigas; Nico-chan se ha encargado de cada una de nosotras al igual que yo, hemos hecho todo por nuestros hermanos... ella siempre a sido mi ejemplo a seguir, así que trato de siempre ayudarla... un poco antes conocí a cierta chica de cabellera azul, tímida en exceso, fue difícil acercarme a ella pero hasta ahora es una de mis mejores amigas... Esperen me salí del tema principal... Bueno, aunque mi madre es dura, yo siempre la he querido y querré; aunque ella, no me acepta y piensa que mi orientación es un "moda", pero no lo es, es amor como lo que ella siente por papá ... Pero creo que nunca lo entenderá._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

Honoka despertó de golpe; se sintió desconcertada al ver el lugar donde estaba y no reconocerlo. Intento pararse pero sus piernas le traicionaron y termino cayendo al piso, causando un ruido algo sonoro.

-Honoka, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto una chica de cabellera morada al momento de entrar y acercarse para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Erena-chan...? -Pregunto confundida, mientras aceptaba su ayuda para levantarse y volver a la cama.

-Si, soy yo. No debiste levantarte, apenas te bajo la fiebre. -Regañaba mientras la ayudaba a acostarse.

-¿Donde estoy...? -Pregunto aun desconcertada.

-En mi casa. Hace dos días, me tope contigo antes de que te atropellaran. -Le dijo mientras revisaba su temperatura.- Cierto, ¿Que hacías a esas horas ahí sola...? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Nada importante. -Contesto secamente.

-Puse a cargar tu celular... -Dijo después de unos segundos.- Quieres llamar a tu madre, lo quise intentar para que no se preocupara pero esta bloqueado.

-NO -Grito de golpe y volviendo a levantarse de golpe.

-¿Por que...? -Pregunto ahora confundida Erena, mientras revisaba el termómetro.

-Nada en especial... -Respondió nerviosa.

-Esta bien, no te obligare a decirme algo que no quieras. -Dijo tras suspirar.- Parece que tienes hambre. -Agrego entre risas al escuchar al estomago de la pelinaranja.- Vamos, te ayudo a bajar para ir a la cocina. -Extendiendo su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lamento ser una molestia. -Dijo apenada aceptando la ayuda.

-Para nada, es divertido tener con quien convivir. -Comento Erena mientras caminaban.

-¿Vives sola...? -Pregunto algo sorprendida Honoka.

-Si... Aunque una vez al mes viene mi madre o padre de visita.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sentaba a Honoka en una silla. -¿Quieres, fideos...? -Pregunto sacando de la repisa un par de sapas instantáneas.

-¿No te gusta cocinar...? -Pregunto la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a ella.

-La verdad, no se. Igual no es que tenga tiempo. -Comento apenada y levemente sonrojada.

-Veamos... -Escucho desde el refrigerador.

-No te esfuerces. -Dijo corriendo a donde se encontraba la pelinaranja.

-Ya estoy mejor. Apenas y lo surtes...

-Si, jeje

-Eres muy tierna con esa risa y sonrojo. -Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa amplia.

-Yo... -Aquello hizo que la pelimorada sacara humo y agachara el rostro avergonzada.

-Bien, con estos pocos ingrediente puedo hacer algo que llene más y de paso más nutritivo.

-Te ayudo

-Claro

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente.**

-Aquí es, ¿Quieres que entre? -Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por el rostro que tenia su amiga.

-No, yo puedo, quiero entrar sola. ¿Papá ya sabe lo de la muerte de...-No pudo terminar ya que un nudo se formo en su garganta.

-No, Erena me pidió a que esperara llegaras. ¿Quieres que yo le diga?-Pregunto débilmente.

-No, lo haré yo. Gracias por todo.-Dijo antes de entrar, para finalizar la conversación.

Maki suspiro una vez mas antes de retomar su camino. Ya que aun se encontraba de guardia y debía ver a los demás pacientes de su lista.

-Hola papá. -Saludo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que ver en ese estado a su padre le dolía.

-Hola, amor.-Saludo Erena al notar que su mirada mostraba tristeza.- Bien les dejare para que puedan hablar.- Agrego tras dedicar una sonrisa a su novia.

-No te vayas.-Dijo entre cortado al tomarla de la mano, que en nada fue correspondida.

-¿Como estas hija?¿Sabes algo de tu madre o hermana?-Pregunto el hombre con lentitud.

-Papá... Yukiho murió en la sala de operaciones y Mamá falleció hace poco.-Reporto lo mas calmada y tranquila que podía estar, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba destrozada. Pero sentir el calor de Erena le calmaba y ayudaba a no llorar.

-No puede ser... -Dijo el hombre que no resistió y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

-Lo siento... yo...-No pudo mas y Honoka imito a su padre.

-No, es culpa tuya, debí de ver mas el camino... pero el culpable fue del otro idiota por pasarse el alto.

-De eso me encargare yo. Por ahora descansa y recuperare. -Dijo besando su frente, para disponerse a salir junto con Erena.

-Hija... -Llamo el hombre antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Dime. -Dijo cansada.

-Sabes que siempre apoye tu relación, este tu, nunca lo considere una faceta y estoy seguro de que tu madre tampoco. Siempre me gusto ver tu sonrisa por hacer lo que a ti te gusta y por quien te quito el sueño. Por eso si quieres dar el siguiente paso, cuenta con mi aprobación y bendición, así como la de tu madre que en estos momentos no esta ya más con nosotros. -Dijo con tono honesto y alegre.

-Papá... yo... -No la dejo proseguir.

-Ahora, por favor no molestes a este viejo, que quiere estar a solas por un tiempo. A menos que sea con una noticia buena.-Dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Le diré a Maki, para que luego pase a ver tu estado. Y me informe.-Dijo para salir, pues noto en el rostro de su padre esa expresión de querer estar solo.

* * *

 **Reviews :**

Honoka Harlaown : Gracias por comentar, una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Espero te guste esta pequeña actualización y ya pronto tratare de ponerme al día. Me alegra ver que te gustara, espero pase lo mismo con este.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin mas hasta otra. Bay.


	7. 7 - Tiempo, de lo único que no se escapa

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Bueno como saben volví, y hoy con un fic que ya tiene un tiempo desde la ultima actualización —Casi un año, lo se.— pero vengo a continuar lo que empece. No tengo mucho que decir por ahora,así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT,**_ **NO** _ **ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

—¿Y que tal?—Pregunto Honoka con una sonrisa, una vez vio la otra metía un bocado de la comida que había preparado.

—Delicioso.—Exclamo maravillada Erena, quien no tardo en agarrar un poco más.—Pero, ¿como?—Pregunto al recordar los ingredientes utilizados.

—SE~CRE~TO.—Canturrio Honoka divertida y empezando a comer.

—Moo, pues me tendrás que enseñar, porque si no, solo comerás sopas instantáneas o cualquier comida de supermercado para calentar en el microhondas.—Dijo Erena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Que dices? No quiero ser una molestia o carga para ti, agradezco tu ayuda pero...—Intento hablar Honoka que se sintió nerviosa cuando la pelimorada golpeo la mesa.

—Ni se te ocurra—Grito preocupada.—No pienso presionarte para me digas qué paso. Pero si lo que piensas es volver a la calle, no lo harás. Mi casa es tu casa ahora y de aquí en adelante.—Para esto Erena extrañamente se tiño de rojo su rostro, pero aun así no dejo de mirar decidida a la chica.

—Bien, pero me dejaras ayudarte en la casa y que del trabajo que encuentre dar una parte.—Negocio Honoka al notar que la otra se comprometía a cuidar de ella en todo y eso no lo permitiría.

—Si con eso te parece justo y te quedas, acepto.—Dijo Erena quien se lo pensó unos minutos.—Pero recuerda que debes volver a la escuela.

—Entonces Toudo Erena, desde hoy seré tu compañera, espero llevarnos bien. Pero pensare lo de la escuela, por ahora.—Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa amplia y extendiendo su mano para cerrar _el trato_.—Espero no te moleste responda la llamada.—Dijo apenada pues su celular no dejaba de insistir, pero esta temía una vez descolgara y escuchar la voz de su amiga pelinegra.

—Claro que no.—Dijo Erena haciendo un ademan con la mano dando permiso.

La persona del otro lado una vez vio su llamada aceptada no espero escuchar a la otra y comenzó a gritarle.

—¡Honoka, ¿donde te has metido?!—Fue lo primero se escucho del aparato, el cual agradeció Honoka no lo hubiera pegado a su oreja, pues hasta Erena había puesto una expresión de miedo al llegar escuchar el tono molesto de la otra persona la cual suponía era la bajita.

—Hola, Nico-chan.—Saludo nerviosa Honoka que se levanto de la mesa y dirigió al balcón para poder hablar mas cómodamente.

—No me hagas a la loca, responde.—Grito de nuevo Nico, la cual por su parte solo era observada por su novia y sus hermanos, ya que alterar a tal grado a la pelinegra no era tan fácil, aun para la pelinaranja.—Estoy preocupada por ti, idiota.—Mustio rendida al no escuchar a la otra, que no tardo en sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento, nunca ha sido mi intención preocupar a mi hermana mayor.—Dijo Honoka apenada.

—Solo dime,—dijo después de suspirar aliviada, pues sabia al menos se encontraba bien—¿por que no has venido a casa? Sabes que no tengo problema en recibirte, es más los niños se pondrían felices.—Agrego, para luego pasar el celular a una de las niñas.

—Honoka-nechan, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto Cocoro algo triste, pues como su hermana mayor, apreciaba demasiado a la pelinaranja que jugaba y cuidaba de ellos desde niños.

—Hola, Cocoro-chan... Si lo estoy, lamento haberte preocupado. Pero tu hermanita mayor se encuentra bien.—Dijo apenada Honoka, quien se sintió fatal por preocupar a esos niños pequeños que prometió hacer feliz siempre, había roto su promesa.—Supongo que Cocoa, también esta molesta.—Dijo segura, y el afirmativo de con quien hablaba solo la puso triste.—En estos días iré a visitarlos y jugare con ustedes hasta que pague por haberlos preocupado a ti, cocoa-chan y Cotaro-kun, ¿te parece?—Pregunto animada de nuevo y con tono seguro, lo que en la menor causo confianza y seguridad de que haría.

—Hecho, te estaremos esperando.—Dijo emocionada y devolviendo el celular a su hermana mayor que se sentía mejor al ver sonreír a los niños, ya que estos le habían sacado la verdad muy rápido después de ponerla contra la pared; y como ella estaban preocupados de que algo grave le pasara.

—Nico, ¿estas al teléfono?—Pregunto al no escuchar nada cercano, mas que la alegría de unos niños que hablaban de ella.

—Si, ¿y bien, donde te metiste? ¿con quien te quedaste?—Pregunto más calmada y tomando asiento a lado de Kotori, quien le sonreía, mientras la tomaba de sus mano.

—Los primeros días en la calle...—Respondió con miedo, pues sabia que se ganaría la furia del _demonio_.

—¿Estas bromeando, cierto?—Pegunto todavía calmada, esperando que si lo fuera; pero la risita nerviosa, revelaba que era verdad.—Mi pajarita, podrías cuidar de mis hermanos unos minutos.—Pidió Nico antes de levantarse y salir del apartamento. Tomo el elevador y bajo hasta el estacionamiento antes de decir algo.—¡Eres idiota, verdad!¡Pensaste un segundo en las consecuencias! ¡Hasta donde puede llegar tu idiotez!—Grito a todo lo que podía, pues estaba indignada y molesta.

—Se que estuvo mal...—No pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida en nada.

—¿Mal? ¡Pudieron pasarte muchas cosas!—Regaño de nuevo la mayor.

—Lo se... solo con las lluvias termine enferma...—Decía entre risas nerviosa, pues un escalofrió recorría su espalda, algo estaba planeando Nico solo la viera.

—¿Estas en hospital por esa tontería?—Pregunto entre molesta y preocupada.

—No... Parece que Erena me encontró y atendió los dos días que pase inconsciente, bueno ella y un doctor.—Respondió apenada, pues recordó que mientras preparaba la comida, la pelimorada le había contado lo sucedido, entre ellos que tuvo que llamar a su medico personal para que la ayudara.

—Dame una dirección, quiero verte.—Exigió Nico, que puso el altavoz para poder seguir hablando con la tonta de su amiga y mandar mensaje a Umi.

Quien por su parte, se encontraba recostada en las piernas de una pelirroja, que acariciaba sus cabellos para calmar los nervios en los que se había encontrado los últimos días. No podía dejar de pensar malos escenarios en los que se podría encontrar su amiga. Pues desde niña, aprendió que, cuando esta hacia las cosas por impulso terminaba mal; ya fuera enferma o con algún hueso roto. Esperaba equivocarse.

—Voy a empezar a ponerme celosa, si solo piensas en ella.—Dijo Maki, nombre de esta pelirroja; antes de acercarse a la frente de su novia y darle un beso.

—Amor si a ti te pasa algo me muero; pero creo que sin esta tonta nuestros destinos no se hubieran juntado.—Dijo algo alterada a la menor que le veía con algo de molestia. Paso a tomar sus manos y acercar una para besarle.—Sabes que para mi es solo una amiga, una muy tonta que no quiero atente contra su vida por algo a lo que se le puede buscar solución.—Empezó a decir con desesperación y rapidez que la otra salto a ella para abrazarla, llevando a caer al piso, activando en la otra sus reflejos para que no se lastimara su novia.

—Lo se, pero no me gusta verte angustiada.—Dijo Maki, para besarle.—Era una broma solo cálmate. Seguro que aparecerá, por favor, no me gusta que estés triste.—Agrego antes de besarle de nuevo, el cual esperaba alargar, pero el sonido del celular de su novia la saco de su trance y sabia que la otra esperaba fueran noticias. Así que se aparto y suspiro, antes de sonreír.—Iré por algo de té.

Umi no pude decir algo, cuando Maki, ya se encontraba lejos. Estaba molesta con Honoka, en parte. Pero más consigo por tener preocupa a la menor y su pareja, se odiaba por no apartar sus problemas cuando sabia que, solo tenia el camino de la casa a la escuela, cuando tenían reuniones con las demás, pero solo dos días a la semana que el personal del interior de la casa descansaba para pasárselas juntas y solas. Hasta ahora ninguna había dicho algo a sus padre, pues temían intentaran separarlas, al ser familias importantes y con dinero. Pero era mas probable que en casi de Maki enserio no hubiera nadie hasta muy noche, mientras que en su casa al menos uno de sus padres siempre estaba. Vio como esta regresaba con una bandeja y antes de levantarse para ayudarla, volvió a sonar el celular, así que lo tomo con la intención de quitar el sonido y dedicar lo que restaba de ese día para consentir a su novia, pero al ver la pantalla y leer los mensajes, no pudo evitar dar un brinco. Aquel acto tomo por sorpresa a Maki, quien le miro curiosa, ya que sabia que Umi no era así de impulsiva o expresiva.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Es de Nico, sabe donde esta Honoka y quiere que nos veamos.—Respondió algo tensa.

—Esta bien, ve.—Dijo acercándose para tomar su mano, para que se calmara.—Ya después tendremos tiempo. Solo espero si me las dediques.—Pidió una ves la beso en la mejilla.

—Así sera.—Acepto Umi para saltar y besarla en los labio.

—Ha, y dile a Honoka que le ira muy mal cuando me vea.—Dijo antes de que la otra llegara hasta la entrada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Presente ...**

—Momento de arruinar todo tu mundo.—Dijo una persona que desde lo lejos observaba a una pelinaranja que era abrazada por una pelimorada, una pelinegra y una peliazul.

Mientras en este pequeño abrazo grupal, Honoka lloraba con desconsideración y molestia. Y cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo, el sonido de su celular, llamo su atención, pues había pedido la misma Nico antes de salir del departamento alguien se atreviera a molestarlas.

—Me dan unos minutos.—Pidió apartándose y revisando en la pantalla quien era. Y aunque no lo demostrara le era extraño que el numero no estuviera registrado ya que era meticulosa a la hora de dar su numero.

—No respondas.—Pidió Erena tomando su mano para detenerla de alejarse.

—Luego le explicas a esos tontos, el porque no les respondiste.—Dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa.—Si no, lo explico yo en el entrenamiento.

—No vayas a hacer eso, que nos quedaremos sin personal.—Dijo entre risas nerviosas Honoka, que había recordado una situacion donde Nico explicaba algo a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues a ese se le había escapado alagos para cierta peligris.—Sera rápido, lo prometo.—Dijo antes de alejarse un poco.—Kousaka, al habla, ¿con quien hablo?.—Dijo una vez acepto la llamada.

—Señorita Kousaka,—Dijo feliz la voz distorsionada de ¿un hombre o mujer?—es bueno poder hablar con usted, pensé que tendría que disparar.—Bromeo la voz.

—¿Disparar?—Pregunto nerviosa y empezando a mover la mirada.

—Cuidado; no me encontraras, pero aunque lo lograra, ¿qué es mas importante atraparme o estar a lado de quien ama?.—Dijo la voz con tono amenazante y dejando escuchar un arma.

—¿Quien eres?¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunto Honoka que cada vez le costaba estar tranquila, pues no quería que alguien y mucho menos Erena terminara lastimada.

—Solo llamaba para que tuviera un numero para contactarme, soy responsable de su caso más popular e imposible de resolver, y por ello solo quiero que se aleje de sus amigas para dedicarse a el, porque si no, las próximas victimas podrían ser ellas; su vida o la de ellas, usted elije.—Antes de colgar agrego.—Por hoy tendrá un honor muy grande le dejare que este con su padre, imagino que perder a una parte de la familia es difícil. Mi más sentido pésame y de paso una disculpa. Algo que otros familias nunca escucharan de mi.

—Honoka, ¿esta todo bien?—Pregunto Erena que se acercaba a lado de su pareja la cual apretaba los dientes y parecía tensa.

—Necesito hablar con mi padre, podrías esperar adentro. Por favor.—Dijo para salir corriendo a las instalaciones del hospital.—Soy la jefe detective en casos de homicidios Kousaka Honoka, necesito la información obtenida del accidente, donde tres personas salieron lastimadas...

—Señorita Kousaka, de eso se encarga el departamento de transito y ya estan trabajando en ello...

—Señor, con todo respeto 2 de esas personas murieron y necesito saber donde fue internado el culpable, para que preste una declaración y entender porque paso todo esto...

—Entonces no puedo ayudarle, el culpable junto con el vehículo no fueron encontrados, solo se retiraron del lugar a las personas de la familia Kou..saka...

—Sí.

—¿Eran su familia?

—Sí, y lo único que pido es justicia así que espero me pueda pasar evidencia del accidente.

—Imagino que no es un buen momento pero debería saber que seria mejor no se involucrara.

—Créame conozco los protocolos, pero no pienso dejar que la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana quede en el olvido si el departamento encargado no encuentra más pistas; y eso no me lo puede negar porque estuve un tiempo ahí.

—Tenemos poca evidencia, pero se la enviaremos a su oficina, la cosa es que si encuentra el culpable nos dira para ser nosotros quienes le arresten.

—Mientras no tenga otros cargos, entre ello homicidios cuente con que así sera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Volvamos al pasado ...**

—¿En que estabas pensando? Mejor dicho, ¿por que no pensaste un poco?—Pregunto Nico, mientras estiraba de las mejillas a Honoka que solo se quejaba.

—Sabes que Nico o yo no tenemos problemas en recibirte en casa, ¿por que no fuiste a la casa de alguna?—Pregunto Umi que dio un golpe en la cabeza de la pelinaranja que ya tenia unas lagrimas.

—Chicas, tal vez no tengo derecho a meterme, pero no seria mejor que la dejen hablar en vez de lastimarla.—Propuso Erena que entregaba una bolsa de hielo a Honoka y apartaba a las otras dos, que se miraron cómplices.

—Parece que Erena-san ya tuvo algo con nuestra amiga.—Bromeo Nico abrazando del cuello a la joven.

—Toudo-san se aprovecho de una niña enferma.—Agrego Umi, que reía a la par de Nico. Mientras Erena echaba humo y se tapaba el rostro.

—Chicas no la molesten, o las avergonzare frente a sus novias...—Dijo Honoka tomando a Erena en sus brazos.—Uh, Umi recuerdas aquel poema en la primaria, yo todavía guardo una copia.—Aquello puso roja y callo en segundos a Umi quien tomo asiento.

—Buena esa, pero no hay nada que Kotori-chan no sepa de mi.—Dijo Nico que se cruzaba de brazos triunfante.

—¿Todo?—Pregunto Honoka curiosa.

—Sí.—Respondió segura la mayor.

—Bueno me gustaría luego preguntarle su opinión acerca de cuando Nico se obsesiono con idols y grabo su propio disco...—Dijo la ojiazul que sonrió maliciosa.—¿Donde guarde ese disco...?—Se pregunto en voz alta.

—No te atrevas.—Replico Nico levemente roja.

—Pense que sabia todo.—Dijo con inocencia Honoka.

—Eso, prefiero que quede en el olvido, solo ustedes dos lo saben al igual que mi madre...—Dijo Nico algo triste.

—Responderé a sus comentarios, ella no hizo nada, es mucho mejor gente que ustedes.—Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.—Ahora se que podía ir con alguna, pero me van a decir que mi madre no invadió sus casas buscándome, así que planifique estar unos días en las calles antes de ir a casa de Nico, al final se que con ella y cuidando a sus hermanos es un gran pago, y alivio para ti. Pero empezaron las lluvias y no tarde en enfermarme, Erena-chan es un ángel así que no la molesten o sufrirán las consecuencias. Por cierto Nico-chan, si puedo pensar.—Agrego viendo a sus amigas a los ojos, así que no noto cuando la pelimorada había vuelto a sonrojarse. Pues hasta ahora los comentarios de los demás les parecía palabras sin sentido, solo para obtener algo de ella. Eso lo había aprendido a la mala.

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar como las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pues desde niña, paso muchas veces siendo la nueva de alguna escuela; y cuando al fin se instalaron esa ciudad, no tardo en convertirse en la burla de algunos, solo por ser mejor y hábil en los estudios. Cuando se graduó y escogió el colegia al que asistiría, pidió quedarse una vez escucho tendrían que mudarse de nuevo, no fue fácil pero al final sus padres aceptaron. Al entrar se dispuso a conservar sus valores y principios, pero ser intimidante cuando alguien tratara pasarse con ella. Al final su imagen segura le llevo a una compañía fijarse en ella y su figura, muy pronto ayudaba a sus padres y entendía el valor del dinero, y lo independiente que puede llegar a ser. Así que estaba muy feliz de que alguien la defendiera, y más por quien sentía algo "especial". Quería entender y saber que sentimiento era aquel para corresponder a la de cabellos naranjas que se notaba dispuesta a esperar la.

—Bueno, ya no creo vuela a la casa de alguna así, ¿que con quien te quedaras?—Pregunto Nico después de suspirar.

—Me quedare con Erena, es mejor compañera.—Respondió infantilmente abrazándose a la de cabellos morados que miro confundida la situacion pues se había perdido.

—No deberías darles problemas a alguien que es buena gente.—Dijo Umi.—Ademas, no la conoces de hace mucho.

—Erena-chan, sera mi esposa algún día.—Dijo Honoka segura y sacando la lengua.—En un futuro, así como ustedes terminaran con sus respectivas casada, ella algún día descubrirá que me ama.—Abrazando más fuerte a la otra y ocultando sus rostro.

—Si ese llagara a ser el caso, no creo que quieras dar una mala impresión "señorita desorden".—Dijo Nico, que se resistía a reír al ver a la pelimorada.

—¿Creen que siempre seré igual?—Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

—Si.—Respondieron ambas al verse unos segundos.

—Verán que con el tiempo cambiare y seré una persona responsable.—Grito Honoka decidida.

—A mi no me molestaría que siguieras siendo igual, creo que ese es un gran atractivo tuyo, el animar a la gente.—Dijo Erena algo nerviosa y tapando su rostro, sentía que era observada y por una vez le importaba saber como.

—Erena-chan...—Dijo aliviada Honoka.—Contigo siempre seré así, pienso ayudarte y si alegro tus días mejor...

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

Espero que alguien, aun espere un nuevo capitulo. _Aunque siento que olvido algo... ideas mías lo mas seguro._

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi :** Aquí esta. Hola, espero que te guste, lamento la demora.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	8. ¿Tiempo nos une?¿ahora, nos separara? P1

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo. Lo se dije que desaparecía un tiempo, pero necesito retomar algunos aspectos de mi vida que me ayuden a llevar una sonrisa al menos; espero así tener alguna respuesta; por eso volveré a escribir, creo que es de los pocos sentimientos que aun no me dejan y que no quiero dejar. No tengo mucho más que decir por ahora,así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT,**_ **NO** _ **ME PERTENECE.**_

 _ **Capitulo con una pizca de drama y algo extenso, más de lo normal.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capitulo se centrara en el pasado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

—¡Por fin!—Grito emocionada Honoka una vez recibió las notas de sus exámenes.

—Muy bien hecho.—Dijeron a la par Umi y Kotori, compañeras del mismo salón que la pelinaranja que lloraba mientras sonreía.

—Gracias por su ayuda.—Dijo emocionada Honoka que se lanzo a sus amigas para abrazarlas.—Sobre todo a ti y a tu madre Kotori-chan.

—Jeje, bueno hablando se puede llegar a una solución, me alegra que el próximo año seguiremos siendo compañeras.—Dijo nerviosa la peligirs, pues empezó a sentir un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda.

—Umi-chan, gracias por tu paciencia...—Dijo para seguir abrazando con fuerza a sus amigas.

—Espero que mejores y no bajes tu promedio.—Dijo Umi con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga, ya que realmente conseguir aquella oportunidad no fue fácil, y conseguir que se concentrara mientras estudiaban era un reto mayor, pero al final estaba orgullosa. Para en seco al sentir un aura amenazante tras ella.

—Ah, Nico-chan, Maki-chan, lo logre pase todas mis materias con nueve.—Anuncio emocionada, con una gran sonrisa y corriendo a su lado para abrazar a este par también. Mientras tanto, tanto Umi, como Kotori habían quedado como piedras y temían voltear y ver a sus parejas.

—Bien, suficiente, me estas asfixiando.—Replico Nico después de dar un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Honoka.

—Honoka-sempai, suéltame.—Pedía Maki, desde que la habían involucrado en el abrazo.

—Maki-chan, te he dicho que no me llames con honoríficos.—Dijo en un puchero Honoka, soltando al fin a ambas jóvenes que sonrieron cómplices cuando desaparecieron de la vista de la ojiazul. Se acercaron y cada una tomo un hombro del lado donde se hallaba, consiguiendo su atención.

—Felicidades.—Dijeron, para al fin acercarse a sus parejas, quienes a diferencia de Honoka, por dentro temblaban de miedo.

—Umi-chan, significa que hoy eres para mi.—Dijo Maki, después de besarle.

—Mi pajarita, espero que hoy no tengas planes.—Susurro Nico una vez tomo de la cintura a su pareja y besar su mejilla.

—Si...—Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa nerviosa, conocian aquel tono en sus parejas.

—Bueno chicas, debo ir al trabajo, que tengan un buen día. De nuevo, gracias.—Dijo Honoka un vez tomo su mochila y salio del lugar corriendo.

 **...**

—Toudo-san, este es el pago por lo de hoy.—Dijo una joven que se acercaba a la pelimorada, la cual había terminado de cambiarse.

—Gracias.—Dijo una vez tomo el sobre.

—Se que no somos amigas, pero tengo curiosidad...—Dijo la castaña, que empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Sobre que?—Pregunto Erena mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa, así que no notaba que la mujer estaba algo roja y nerviosa.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?—Pregunto nerviosa y en un tono moderado para que aquello no lo escuchara algún otro trabajo.

—¿Eh...?—Dijo confundida Erena que por fin centro su vista en la castaña.—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ademas te recuerdo no se ve bien que yo me involucre con alguien, venia en el contrato.

—Es cierto, pero si lo sabes llevar y cuidas tus actos, no te prohíbe que en tu día a día te encuentres con alguien que al final te enamore.—Dijo acercándose y tomando su mano.—Yo seré joven, y en un futuro quiero ser como mi padre en este negocio, pero me cuesta hacer amigos, me llevo con muy pocos de la agencia que sean de mi edad; pero no me hace menos observadora al hacho de que tu Toudo-san esta muy alegre desde hace un mes, aunque lo disimules se nota que cuando llega la hora de ir a casa se emociona, y te niegas a hacer alguna sesión extra.

—Eh...—Erena se quedo sin palabras y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, sentía caliente sus mejillas, y esquivar la mirada sabían que la delataban.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.—Dijo la joven de ojos lila separándose.—Sera un secreto.—agrego con una sonrisa.—Me alegra que dejaras entrar a alguien a tu vida sempai.

—Bueno, aun no somos "algo"... es complicado.—Comento Erena que pensaba en que hasta ahora las cosas eran igual entre ella y Honoka.

—No lo sera, si no quieres, pero se nota que le amas; ese chico es afortunado y estoy segura que el esta esperando.—Dijo mientras entregaba la mochila a Erena que sonreía nerviosa.—No diré nada, así que tranquila, pero la duda me gano.—Aseguro la castaña que tomaba su celular al sentirlo vibrar en su bolsillo.

—Confió en eso Kouzumi-san.—Dijo Erena más tranquila, pues notaba la honestidad en aquellas palabras.

—Llámame Hanayo.—Pidio algo nerviosa.—Siento que se burlan de mi cuando me llaman por mi apellido, ya que no soy ni de cerca buena como mi padre.—Dijo triste.

—Bien, entonces llámame Erena, al fin y al cabo somos casi de la misma edad, y vamos a la misma escuela si no me equivoco.—Dijo Erena que se acerco a Hanayo y la abrazo.—Pero escucha; aun eres joven, así que no te preocupes si no eres igual a tus padres ahora; dale tiempo al tiempo, y si es tu destino, te esfuerces por ello, superas lo que en el camino se te presente, llegaras a superar a tu padre cuando menos te des cuenta. Así que animo.

—Gracias.—Dijo la castaña que se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que se le habian escapado.

—Te parece ir a tomar un té en algún lugar y hablar más calmadas.—Propuso Erena, pues notaba que aquella chica no traía su uniforme, ni credencial.

—Suena bien.—Acepto la menor con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no te llego algún mensaje?—Pregunto mientras caminaban a la salida.

—Ah, era una amiga... pero estamos peleadas.—Respondió Hanayo una vez termino de firmar en la lista donde debía marcar su salida.

—Por eso has hablado conmigo, ¿Quiere un consejo?—Pregunto al notar el silencio.

—Si... ademas de sempai, no hay ninguna de aquí que me inspire la suficiente confianza.—Respondió apenada y con la mirada al piso.

—Bueno, no se si te sea de mucha ayuda, ya que apenas hace poco he conseguido "amigas".—Dijo nerviosa Erena que recordaba a las amigas de quien le pretendía.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?—Pregunto confundida Hanayo una vez entro al lugar, pues Erena había abierto para que pasara primero la castaña.

—Como decirlo, hasta no hace mucho me estableci aqui, así que no tengo contacto con compañeros de alguna escuela; y pues estas personas las conozco de hace poco, ademas pienso que se llevan bien conmigo porque son amigas de "él".—Respondió al recordar algunas cosas, pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno puede que en parte sea eso, pero si aun no estando esta persona y siguen siendo ellas mismas, puede que realmente quieran llevarse bien contigo, porque igual siente que tienen algo en común.—Dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa.—Por algo se hicieron amigas de él.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, seré su mesera hoy, le entrego el menú.—Dijo una joven que hasta ahorita no había prestado atención a las personas frente a ellas, hasta que la pelimorada giro a verle.

—¿Honoka... trabajas aquí?—Pregunto Erena que enseguida había reconocido la voz de quien le atendería.

—Erena-chan, si aquí trabajo.—Respondió con una sonrisa mientras anotaba en su libreta.

—¿No trabajas en...?—Fue interrumpida, con la voz de Honoka recitando lo que traería para su compañera de piso y próxima -y ultima- pareja.

—Jeje, te contare luego; ¿usted pedirá algo señorita?—Pregunto algo seria Honoka al ver y escanear completa a la joven que causaba una sensación de molestia a esta por estar con Erena.

—Un té de manzanilla, estaría bien.—Dijo Hanayo nerviosa al sentir que la atravesaban.

—En unos minutos traeré sus ordenes.—Dijo después de anotar lo solicitado.—Dejare un menú por si después desean pedir algo más.—Agrego antes de desaparecer.

—¿Se conocen?—Pregunto Hanayo, retirándose los lentes para limpiarlos.

—Es mi compañera de departamento.—Respondió segura, pues en parte era verdad.—Pero dime, ¿por qué te peleaste con tu amiga?—Pregunto esperando dejar de lado el ambiento tenso que se había formado. Aunque era extraño que Honoka provocara ese tipo de escenarios.

—No se como decirlo... pero Rin-chan es mi amiga desde niñas.—Inicio jugando con sus dedos.—Este año, es la primera vez que estamos separadas en colegios diferentes, ella asiste a Otonokizaka y yo en la UTX.

—No hay una chica llamada así en la agencia.—Comento en voz alta Erena que intentaba recordar a sus demás compañeras, con la que alguna vez trabajo o se cruzo. Mientras recibía su orden de Honoka la cual noto actuaba extraña.

—Si, Hoshizora Rin esta en la cuarta linea de modelos.—Afirmo Hanayo que veía de a la mesa, pero sonreía mientras recibía su orden.

—Ya, entonces se pueden ver durante una sesión o algún descanso, ¿no?—Dijo Erena algo inocente.

—Eso hicimos al principio, no podíamos separarnos. Pero lo que pasa es que hace una semana, nos ha distanciado.—Comento alzando un poco la vista y al notar el interés y confusión de la mayor, solo prosiguió.— Un día, después de que me acompaño a casa, tras una sesión de fotos algo extensa... se me declaro...—Dijo al fin, y como si le quitaran un peso de encima se sintió algo ligera, más no tardo en teñirse de rojo.

—Vaya... no se, con la poca experiencia que tengo en esos casos.—Dijo algo apenada.—Te puedo decir que tal vez la distancia la hace creer que la su relación se perderá; pero igual entendió en ese distanciamiento como se sentía, lo que sentía por ti; así que puede solo quiere asegurarse de que no te perderá.—Dijo Erena, pues aquello le recordó un poco la "historia de amor" que sus padres de bes en cuando le contaban de ellos.—Ahora creo entender que tal vez, te sientas extraña, ya que una chica se te declare y más a la cual has visto como amiga mucho tiempo, te hace dudar, pero en vez de preocuparte y si llega a suceder sea extraño, ademas de mal visto; concéntrate en escuchar a tu corazón, hazte las preguntas que necesites y ya con esa charla hecha, acércate a ella y hablen.—Aconsejo la pelimorada que estaba por terminar su té y debes en cuando buscaba con la mirada a Honoka.

—Eres increíble sempai.—Dijo con emoción Hanayo tomando las manos de la mayor.

—¿Algún día me llamaras Erena?—Pregunto nerviosa al sentir la vista de los los demás sobre ellas, pero con una sonrisa al sentir que ayudaba a alguien.

—Algún día, pero por ahora seré respetuosa.—Respondió soltándola y tomando de su té.

Erena solo suspiro y llamo a la ojiazul para que se acercara.

—¿Algo más, señoritas?—Pregunto Honoka una vez llego a la mesa, más su sonrisa se notaba forzada.

—Me gustaría otra taza y una rebana de cheesecake.—Dijo Erena una vez vio el menú de nuevo.—¿Tu Hanayo? Yo invito, un respiro no le viene mal a nadie de vez en cuando.—Comento con una sonrisa amable.

—No, como crees, yo pagare lo mio.—Dijo Hanayo que hasta ahora nunca había salido con nadie mas aparte de Rin, una pelinaranja enérgica y muy hermosa.

—Anda, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? acepta esta pequeña invitación, aparte del consejo.—"Ofreció" Erena que se gano la mirada de Hanayo y Honoka, ya que notaban la inocencia en sus palabras.

—Aceptare, pero los amigos de verdad no se hacen por los regalos o prestamos, es por estar en los momento que para la otra persona son importantes. Para la siguiente seré yo quien te invite a algún lugar.—Respondió Hanayo que reía, como hacia días no hacia.

—Erena-chan, así como cuando alguien se enamora, la amistad puede llegar de improviso, y cuando menos te des cuenta ese lazo ya se formo. Y por sobre todo el interés o cosas como el dinero es lo que menos importa pare que suceda.—Dijo Honoka, que hacia todo por no reír, pero mentiría si aquello no fuera parte del encanto que la enamoro.—Señorita, ¿que le puedo ofrecer?—Pregunto a la castaña con mejor actitud y ahora si con una sonrisa sincera. Pues ahora entendía lo que pasaba.

Hanayo pidió lo que quiera y continuo hablando con la mayor que sentía haber hecho un avance, y superado un gran muro como lo era hacer amigas por su cuenta. Honoka por su parte, aun sentía celos, pero no se metería en algo que notaba hacia feliz a quien amaba. Llego el momento en que Hanayo salio del lugar pues el sol se empezaba a ocultar, y no debía llagar tarde a casa. Por su parte Erena, pidió un vaso de agua y aprovecho para preguntar a su "mesera" la hora en que saldría de trabajar, pues deseaba volver a casa con la pelinaranja. Y así fue, no tuvo que esperar más que una hora, para pagar y esperar en la esquina a que que saliera.

—Gracias por esperarme, pero no debiste.—Dijo Honka que al fin se sentía con más libertad para hablar.

—Bueno, digamos que me di cuenta de algo, mientras hablaba con Hanayo.—Dijo Erena que sintió la mano de Honoka cerca de la suya y con cuidado la tomo.

—Así, ¿que cosa...?—Pregunto nerviosa Honoka que agradecía que la noche ocultaba lo teñido de sus mejillas.

—Que alguien es muy celosa.—Comento divertida Erena, mientras admiraba al oscuro cielo y la tenue luz que la luna emitía, ya que no se dejaba ver del todo.

—Yo... no soy celosa.—Replico Honoka, volteando a ver a Erena una vez se puso frente a ella.

—No había dicho que tu, pero tienes razón, si eres celosa.—Dijo abrazando a la pelinaranja.—Pero recuerda que hasta no saber lo que realmente siento por ti, no veré o buscare a alguien más. Primero tengo que responderte como es debido, Kousaka Honoka.—Agrego después de besar en la mejilla a su compañera. Agradecía que fuera de los complejos donde vivían fuese raro hubiera gente fuera. Aunque igual en el departamento, podría conversar con ella sin problemas, tal vez se declararía esa noche. Porque realmente ya había indagado lo suficiente en su corazón, otras veces en su cabeza, -aunque eso lo negaría,- y entendía el como veía a Honoka, tras todo ese tiempo viviendo juntas. Y una parte de ella añoraba amanecer a lado de esta, y compartir su vida.

—Ah... te parece subir; es hora de cenar y tengo que estudiar para un examen para el próximo año.—Dijo nerviosa pues para Honoka, aquella acción la hacia emocionarse, pero se había jurado no ilusionarse ya que entendía la confusión en la que había puesto a Erena.

—Bueno, ¿que quieres para comer?—Pregunto Erena, con una sonrisa, pues entendía que había puesto nerviosa a la ojiazul.

—Hoy preparo la cena yo. Así soy quien debería hacer esa pregunta.—Replico Honoka, mientras caminaba a lado de Erena para entrar a su departamento.

—Bueno, mejor entra a bañarte, relájate un poco y mientras estudias un poco, bajas a cenar. Se lo mucho que te esforzaste, ademas algo me dice que has sacado muy buenas notas.—Dijo Erena mientras abría la puerta.

—Si he sacado nueve en todo, solo un examen más y me pasan de grado, gracias a Kotori y las demás no me retrasare en los estudios.—Dijo con una sonrisa amplia Honoka mientras buscaba los exámenes.

—Entonces no veo mal, que hoy me encargue de la cena...—No pudo seguir, pues tomada por sorpresa y abrazada por fuerza, por una mujer de cabellera hasta los hombros y de color morado claro.

—Hija, es bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado?—Pregunto la mujer que no soltaba a su hija.

—Mamá...—Dijo con algo de dificultad.—Puedes soltarme.—Pidió mientras intentaba separarse.

—Hola, señora Toudo.—Saludo Honoka, buscando librar a Erena del abrazo más la mujer le vio de manera extraña.

—Hola, ¿quien eres jovencita?—Pregunto al fin aceptando estrechar la mano de la pelinaranja frente ella.

—Kousaka Honoka, es un gusto conocerla.—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente, ¿eres amiga de mi hija?—Pregunto regresando la sonrisa y recuperando su mano.

—Bueno, soy la compañera de piso de su hija, rento aquí.—Respondió Honoka, pues desde que se había declarado a Erena, no se quería encasillar como su amiga.

—Vaya, no estaba enterada de eso... ¿por qué?—Pregunto volteando a ver a si hija.

—Bueno...—Erena se puso nerviosa pues el solo hecho de no recordar que esa semana tenia que recibir a su madre ya la marcaba como pez muerto.

—Yo las dejare, necesito tomar una ducha y luego bajare para preparar la cena.—Dijo Honoka antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.—Cualquier cosa das un grito y vendré a verte.

—Honoka...—Intento llamar Erena, antes de ver desaparecer por completo a la chica de cabellos naranja.

—Hija, tenemos que hablar.—Llamo la mujer que ahora si mostraba su molestia.

—No puede esperar...—La mirada de su madre le respondía enseguida.—Bien, pasa a la sala y platiquemos.—Dijo tras suspirar.

—¿Por qué no has venido por mi al aeropuerto? Sabes que tu padre y yo nos hacemos con dificultad de tiempo para venir a verte una semana completa.—Empezó a reclamar la mujer que había estado esperando unas horas en el aeropuerto y resignada tuvo que subir a un taxi para llegar a donde seguro se encontraría con su hija, pero para su sorpresa tardo demasiado en llegar, la verdad de su molestia es que estaba preocupada. Ya que ni el celular le respondía.

—Lo siento mamá, se me olvido, me ocupe tanto en una de las sesiones que no recordé que debía ir por ti; después una amiga quería ayuda así que fui con ella a un lugar para hablar, cuando me encontré con Honoka en el lugar decidí esperarla y el tiempo se fue tan rápido, me ocupe demasiado...—Despues de unos largos minutos de silencio, intento excusarse Erena, que empezó a contar su día, pero con suerte pudo contar bien el orden pero no las situaciones ya que la mirada de su madre era indescifrable para ella.— Se que tú y papá, tienen agendas apretadas, lo siento. Imagino que me llamaste y como tengo en silencio el aparato no... mamá...—Lo ultimo lo dijo preocupada, pues su madre de nuevo la había abrazado.

—No puedo creerlo... mi hija esta cambiando positivamente después de mucho.—Dijo la mujer que había escuchado atenta, y se emociona al escuchar que su hija ya tenia una amiga, y pues al ver a Honoka, notaba que esta ya no se quedaría sola. Que por fin abría su puerta al hecho de conocer gente con la que convivir y no solo para trabajar.

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto nerviosa y algo molesta.

—Hija llevas viviendo aquí casi cuatro años y es la primera ves que escucho que llamas a alguien amiga, ademas vives con alguien, eso es lo mejor que puedo escuchar y cuando tu padre se entere se pondrá feliz, para nosotros es una muestra de que nuestra hija esta madurando.—Respondió la madre de Erena acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Mamá lo dices como si pensaran que quedaría sola... ¿eso pensaban?—Cayo unos minutos y finalmente pregunto.

—Si.—Respondió con una sonrisa.—Ahora falta que consigas novio y en un futuro tengas hijos.

Antes de decir algo más un ruido en la cocina llamo la atención de ambas, quienes corrieron. Había sido Honoka que se le había caído un plato. Erena corrió a buscar la escoba y el recogedor. Hasta ese momento fue cuando la madre noto el olor de la comida en el aire y se sentía en las nubes; para verse torpe e ingenua aquella joven, tenia lo suficiente para cosas tan básicas como cocinar.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te has cortado?—Pregunto Erena al ver que esta tenia algunos pedazos en la mano.

—Si, estoy bien; estaba pensando en lo que necesito para el examen; pero la cena ya esta lista, así que si tomen asiento, empezare a servir.—Respondió Honoka riendo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes lo haré yo.—Se ofreció Erena que terminaba de recoger los trozos de cristal.—Descansa un poco, que si te agotas ahorita, podrias fallar en la prueba, y no quieres.—Agrego sacando a Honoka de la cocina.

—Bien, solo porque imaginar como me dejaran Nico y Umi, seria como entra al infierno.—Dijo Honoka, aceptando, regresando a lavarse las manos y llevar lo que faltaba a la mesa. Más la verdad es que lograba escuchar parte de la conversación, y al escuchar la parte de novio, y luego hijos la saco de lugar; no quería perder a quien amaba por ideas de los padres de su futura novia. Aunque sabia que la elección final seria de Erena y solo ella sabia lo que quería para su futuro.

—¿Y Kousaka, a que te dedicas?—Pregunto la mujer una vez tomo asiento frente a la joven, que se notaba desanimada.

—Puede llamarme por mi nombre,—pidió nerviosa—pues estudio en la academia Otonokizaka, estoy por pasar a mi ultimo año y de ahí me graduare.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Ademas de trabajar, para dar una parte de la renta y el abastecimiento del lugar.—Agrego un poco más animada, pues sentía haber conseguido mucho.

—Oh, que bien. ¿Y puedo saber, como conociste a mi hija? ¿Por qué rentar y no vivir con tus padres?—Pregunto la mujer que recibía el plato que le extendía su hija.

—Mamá no te metas donde no te llaman.—Regaño Erena, una vez entrego a Honoka el plato.

—Esta bien, no me molesta responder.—Dijo Honoka algo nerviosa.

—Vez.—Replico la mujer con un tono infantil.

—Bueno, conocí a su hija un día que llovía y atendía la tienda donde trabaja; le ofrecí darse una ducha y entrar en calor para que no se enfermara.—Respondió a la primera pregunta, después de poner un dedo en su mentón para recordar mejor, aunque sin entrar en detalles.—Y vivo con Erena, ya que pues la relación con mis padres es muy complicada y si quiero salir adelante, preferí salirme y buscar mi camino.—Aquello no era del todo mentira.

—Bien, pasemos a comer, que si no se hará mas noche.—Intervino Erena al ver que su madre iba a preguntar otra cosa.

—Esta bien.—Dijo la mujer que una vez agradeció la comida, paso a probarla.

—Espero haya quedado bien.—Comento Honoka al no escuchar ningún comentario, y no notar alguna expresión que le diera una pista de si le gusto o no. Por su parte Erena no dejaba de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Increíble, como siempre te quedo rico.—Dijo Erena con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Cásate con mi hija...—Comento la mujer llevando a las dos presentes atorarse unos segundos con la comida, pero la mujer no noto esto, pues mantenía la vista en el plato.—O déjame adoptare, porque cocinas de maravilla.—Agrego después a la broma, mirando al fin a las dos jóvenes completamente rojas.

—Tranquilas niñas, con lo lindas que son, seguro conseguirán un buen novio; pero es que con estas cualidades es raro.—Dijo la mujer entre risas, mientras Honoka y Erena hacían todo para no verse.

—Bueno, debo ir a mi cuarto y terminar de estudiar algunas cosas, espero que pasen buena noche.—Dijo Honoka antes de desaparecer.

—Es muy rápida.—Comento la madre que notaba los nervios de su hija, a lo que solo sonrió.—Y muy buena chica, me alegra ver que estés conviviendo con gente así.

—Gracias...—Se limito a decir mientras recogía los trastes.

—Déjame ayudarte, cariño.—Dijo la madre tomando lo que restaba de utensilios en le mesa.—Por cierto, es muy linda, ¿verdad? ¿la conociste en el trabajo? ¿o la escuela?—Pregunto intrigada la madre que veía a su hija con las manos de jabón, y el como se teñía levemente de rojo.

—Si lo es...—Respondió Erena después de tomar un poco de aire, para calmarse.—Aunque una vez se lo propuse a ella no le interesa estar en el negocio del modelaje; y pues ella asiste a otra escuela, pero ya te contó como nos conocimos.

—Bueno, seguro que esta semana sera interesante.—Comento la madre después de besar la frente de su hija.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunto confundida Erena.

—No se, mi instinto de madre me lo dice.—Respondió tras pensarlo y dispuesta a salir de la cocina.—Estaré en mi computador revisando algunas cosas.—Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de la menor.

 _ **En la mañana siguiente.**_

—Me voy a la escuela, el desayuna ya esta, tengan buen día señoritas.—Grito Honoka que se encontraba terminando de ponerse los zapatos y lista para salir corriendo.

Normalmente no madrugaba más de lo necesario, pero se sentía nerviosa con la madre de Erena ahí, ademas tenia que encontrarse con Maki para repasar unas cosas, y sabia que la menor no era paciente. Por su parte Erena apenas se terminaba de poner el uniforme, más cuando escucho la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ya que normalmente salían juntas o al meno se despedían con un beso y abrazo. Bajo una vez verifico que llevaba lo que debía a la escuela y con una pequeña sonrisa ya que al menos probaría la comida de Honoka. Una vez se disponía a comer vio a sus madre acercarse.

—Buenos días, hija.—Saludo la mujer que notaba algo cansada a si primogénita.

—Buenos días, madre.—Dijo mientras revisaba su celular.

—No deberías comer con ese aparato en la mesa.—Regaño la mujer tomando asiento.

—Lo se, pero tengo examen en estos días, así que estoy repasando.—Aclaro Erena que comía lo más rápido que podía.

—Ya que sacas el tema referente a los estudios, ¿has pensado en la universidad que quieres entrar?—Pregunto la mujer que observaba los movimientos y gestos de su hija.

—No, aun no decido.—Respondió después de unos segundos.

—Oh, es que yo junto con tu padre, pensábamos que quizás podrías venir con nosotros a...

—No.—Interrumpió enseguida Erena que al fin vio la mujer a la cara.—Estoy feliz de estar aquí no me quiero ir.

—Podrías venir en vacaciones y volver una vez te gradúes sabes.—Comento la mujer que por segunda vez notaba la decisión y seguridad en los ojos de su pequeña, la pregunta que se hacia era _¿por que?_.

—Lo se, pero no me gusta estar aquí, vivir aquí, y estar con las personas que estoy;—Dijo levantándose de la silla.—pensare a la universidad a la que iré y te daré la respuesta, pero no me convencerás de ir donde ustedes.—Agrego antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Me perdí algo?—Se pregunto la mujer antes de meterse otro bocado de comida en la boca.—Esto esta muy rico.

 **...**

—Buenas tardes, aquí es la tienda Homura.—Dijo una mujer de cabellos morados que admiraba los productos en la vitrina.

—Si señora.—Afirmo una mujer con una gran sonrisa.—¿Busca algún dulce en particular?

—No como tal, solo me recomendaron esta tienda.—Respondió mientras indicaba a la encargada algunos dulces.

—Pues es bueno ver que haya gente que piense en nosotros a la hora de que les piden una recomendación.—Dijo la mujer con un sonrisa mientras terminaba de empacar los dulces.

—Por cierto la otra vez me encontré con una chica que parece es su hija, me hizo un favor y quería ver si se lo puedo devolver.—Dijo con inocencia, pues realmente observaba cada gesto que pudiera hacer la señora Kousaka, pues aun era extraño para ella el como su hija y Honoka habían terminado viviendo juntas.

—Si se refiere a Yukiho, no se encuentra en estos momentos, fue con una amiga a estudiar pues ya pronto serán exámenes de ingreso.—Dijo al "hacer" memoria de su hija.—Pero es una gran chica...

—No... su nombre era Kousaka Honoka.—Interrumpió al "recordar el nombre".

—Oh, se confunde de familia entonces, yo solo tengo una hija.—Aclaro algo nerviosa.

—Que mal, bueno volveré cerca de donde la encontré y veré si puedo hablar con ella.—Dijo algo triste.

—Puedo preguntarle, ¿donde la ha visto?—Pregunto la señora Kousaka que entregaba el cambio y la orden.

—Oh, cerca de la Academia Otonokizaka, igual sera mañana que hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer; pero bueno me retiro, bonito día.—Respondió encaminándose a la salida.

Tal vez eso era descabellado, pero a la señora Toudo no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, por eso hacia por dar algún empujoncito para hacer a otros hablar. Mientras buscaba algún lugar para comer alguno y probarlo, pues aun le quedaba tiempo para la reunión que tendría.

—¡Que rico!—Exclamo una vez tomo asiento en una banca vacía del parque al que había llagado.

 **...**

—Lo logre.—Dijo Honoka que iba a la par de Umi y Nico.

—No puedo creer que vayas a pasar con un promedio que entra entre los 40 primeros, enmarcare la foto una vez llegue a casa.—Dijo Nico que tenia una sonrisa grande.—¿Habran cometido algún error?

—Nico-chan, sabes cuanto me esforzó estudiando.—Reclamo Honoka con tono infantil.—Ademas no he dicho nada, porque hayas entrado a la universidad que querías por ayuda de Maki-chan, Umi-chan y Ko~to~ri~chan...—No pudo continuar cuando sus mejillas ya se encontraban atrapadas y siendo presionadas por la pelinegra.

—Primero, ya lo hiciste, segundo más respeto a mi pajarita.—Regaño Nico que paro en seco al ver la persona que aparecía a espaldas de Honoka.

—Ahora que pasa Nico, si es Kotori yo le explico... Madre...—Dijo al ver que la sonrisa de la pelinegra había detenido, al notarla nerviosa supuso que la peligris estaba tras ellas pero al girarse ella no pudo evitar ponerse pálida.

—Honoka, te he estado buscando por días, y resulta que si asistía a la escuela.—Dijo la señora que tomo del brazo a la pelinaranaja que enseguida chillo de miedo y por el dolor, ya que le apretaban fuerte el brazo.—¿Quien de ustedes la oculto por tanto?—Pregunto a las otras dos que se quedaron calladas tras verse unos segundos.

—No van a hablar, me esperaba eso.—Dijo empezando a tirar de Honoka para que le siguiera ya que había empezaba caminar.

—¿A donde me llevas?—Cuestiono Honoka que intentaba zafarse.

—Iremos a casa, ya era malo que rumorearan insolencias de la familia, ahora hablan de nosotros por parecer que no nos preocupa que una de nuestras hijas "anda desaparecida"—Replicaba la mujer con tono molesto, sin detener su rumbo.—Una vez regresemos estarás castiga y no saldrás por mucho tiempo, ni a la escuela.—"Informo" la madre de Honoka, que por su parte cargaba una mirada triste, pero al ver al frente y evitar ser mirada por su hija o amigas, solo continuaba su camino decidida.

—No, no pienso volver a un lugar donde mi madre cree que soy un mala hija, solo porque me gustan las mujeres.—Argumento Honoka que de algún lado había conseguido fuerza para evitar que su madre avanzara más.—Ademas, mientras tu esperabas que volviera llorando a su lado y aceptara "mis errores"; yo empece mi vida, trabajando para conseguir las cosas por mi propia mano, sustentarme y tener donde dormir, así que olvídalo regresare a mi casa...—Una bofetada interrumpió a Honoka que veía decidida a su madre.

—Tu casa es donde esta tu familia.—Aclaro la madre que en el fondo se lamentaba por lo que había hecho.

—Mi familia, yo pensé que lo hiban a dejar de ser si no me casaba y tenia un hijo en el primer año;—aquello hizo que Nico y Umi se miraran consternadas incrédulas de que eso hubiera pasado—yo siendo aun joven, esperabas hiciera una familia en el momento que cumpliera 18, para "confirmar" que estoy confundida y renunciar a mis estudios para dedicarme a mi familia, o espera también al negocio familiar; si no, perdería herencia y el apellido. ¿A eso llamas familia?—Pregunto empezando a sobar su brazo, pues al fin la había soltado su madre.—No seas hipócrita, mejor considerame muerta y no esperes que nos volvamos a ver. Te odio.—Dijo sin esperar respuesta y huyendo del lugar.

—¡Honoka!¡Honoka!¡Honoka!—Grito la madre que hacia todo para mantenerse fuerte y no soltarse a llorar ahí.—¿Donde se esta quedando?¿Donde trabaja?—Pregunto la señora a ambas jovenes que empezaron a sudar nerviosas, pues la mirada que les lanzaba era penetrante.

—No lo sabemos...—Dijeron ambas a la vez.—No nos ha dicho, por si ocurría esto, no la delatáramos.—Termino de responder Umi, ya que sabia que a quien le creería mas seria a ella. Mientras Nico solo asentía.

—Las vigilare.—Sentencio antes de desaparecer.

—No puedo creer que acaba de pasar.—Dijo Nico después de suspirar aliviada.

—Ni que lo digas, olvida cuanto miedo dan los Kousaka molestos.—Secundo Umi quien respiraba despacio para comprobar que seguía viva.

—No me refería a eso...—Dijo Nico que tomaba asiento en unos escalones cercanos.

—Te refieres a lo que dijo Honoka,—Nico asintió—bueno eso explica porque no nos quería decir nada. Aunque ahora se complicaron las cosas, y arreglarlo costara.—Dijo Umi que al fin acepto tomar asiento a lado de su amiga y ver el cielo.

—Por ahora, sera mejor que solo hablemos y acompañemos a Honoka en la escuela.—Dijo Nico algo triste. La verdad no pensó que ese día acabaría así, y menos para a quien consideraba una hermana.

—Si, sera lo mejor.—Acepto Umi, que igual que la pelinegra le tenia un gran cariño a Honoka.

 **...**

—Honoka-san, se que no siempre se tiene un buen día, pero crees que podrías sonreír mejor y más natural.—Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y gerente del lugar. Que si bien hacia no mucho había contratado a la joven, su servicio y atención a los clientes era muy buena, pero desde que había entrado al turno le notaba tensa y preocupada.—Si quieres puedes tomar tu descanso ahora, y de paso podremos hablar, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

—No esta bien, terminare mi turno y tomare el descanso cuando deba, si me permite gerente, debo llevar esto a una mesa.—Dijo Honoka para rechazar cotes aquella propuesta, la verdad era que solo era salir corriendo de ahí y llegar a casa; pero se había prometido ser cumplida siempre, así que tomaría aquel consejo, relajaría su rostro para conseguir una sonrisa más natural y ya saliendo se encerraría en su cuarto.

 **...**

—¿Una reunión muy larga?—Pregunto Erena al escuchar y ver entrar a su madre.

—Si, hay peces que son difíciles de convencer.—Respondió la mujer que se acercaba a su hija, la cual se encontraba en la cocina.

—Pues llegas a tiempo, muy pronto estará la cena.—Dijo Erena que logro notar cuando su madre dejo la bolsa con un símbolo familiar.

—Madre, ¿fuiste a la tienda Homura, de la familia Kousaka?—Pregunto preocupada Erena.

—Si, uno de los clientes me dijo del lugar y pensé que seria buena idea compra algunos para la reunión, y estas muy ricos así que los que sobraron los traje.—Dijo mientras los sacaba y ponía en un plato.—Que al probarlo entiendo de donde viene que esta jovencita que vive contigo, cocine tan bien, así como lo que estas calentando, solo el olor es exquisito.

—Ah, esto lo prepare yo, hoy me toca hacer la cena.—Dijo algo molesta, al ver a su madre sorprendida.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto boquiabierta y acercándose a la olla.

—Si, haya esta el tablón de deberes.—Afirmo indicando al pizarrón que se encontraba en la pared.

—Bueno, ya quiero probar esta comida.—Dijo la mujer que terminaba de dejar los dulces que quedaron en el plato.

—Un favor mamá, puedes tirar la bolsa, ya es mucho que los dulces estén aquí, Honoka se pondrá de malas, así que tira la bolsa, y que no quede a la vista.—Solicito Erena mientras se ponía a servir los platos.—De ahí, lava tus manos y dispongámonos a comer.—Agrego antes de salir de la cocina con uno de los platos.

Aquello puso pensar a la mujer, había algo que no sabia, y si lo había arruinado. _No, ningún hijo se puede llevar tan mal con sus padres, mucho menos su madre_. Se dijo mientras hacia lo pedido. Algo que había que rescatar de madre e hija Toudo , era que ambas son inocentes y en ocasiones ingenuas. Al crecer en un ambiente, desconocían las realidades que sucedían en otros lados y familias; noto su error al escuchar la puerta y ver unos segundos la mirada de la ojiazul que paso de largo hasta las escaleras, se detuvo al momento de que Erena le hablo.

—Honoka, que bueno que llegas, la cena ya esta.—Dijo alegre de ver a la pelinaranja, ya que en la mañana no se habían despedido. La cosa es que no había visto el rostro de la otra que no se giro para contestar.

—Hoy pasare, ya comí con unas compañeras de trabajo; iré a darme una ducha y dormir, pero no se detengan por mi, provecho. Estoy agotada, buenas noches.—Finalizo con eso para seguir su camino.

—Que raro...—Se limito a comentar Erena que tomo asiento; tenia ganas de saber que paso, sabia que ese tono de voz decía que algo malo paso, pero por ese día la dejaría estar sola, luego intentaría hablar.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto la madre que tomaba asiento frente a su hija.

—Nada, es solo que ella no es así a menos que le hayan hecho algo malo o haya visto a su madre.—Respondió, sabia que no debía hablar del tema de Honoka con nadie, por respeto y confianza pero esperaba con esas palabras conseguir algún consejo que la ayudara.

—¿no se lleva bien con ella?

—No, tienen muchas diferencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

Espero que alguien, aun espere un nuevo capitulo y lea este.

Se que no me fui por mucho, pero la verdad es que necesito sacar las ideas de mi cabeza.

 _ **No hay Reviews esta vez.**_

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	9. 9 Muchos problemas, ¿existirá solución?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT,**_ **NO** _ **ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy en día**

—Papá, tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas.—Dijo Honoka una vez atravesó la puerta de la habitación de su padre, pero al ver una cabellera rubia tan familiar, sintió la sensación de vértigo recorrerla. Ahora entendía porque Maki minutos antes le dijo que no entrara.

—Kousaka Honoka,—nombro con tono coqueto la joven mujer que se giro sobre la silla para ver mejor a la mencionada—es bueno verte... claro que las circunstancias no son las mejores.—Continuo una vez se acerco y abrazo a la pelinaranja que se encontraba helada.—Mis condolencias y respetos, para ti y tu familia.—Dijo fingiendo tristeza y besando en la mejilla a la otra, que al fin reacciono apartando de un golpe a la ojiazul igual que ella.

—Gracias, pero me dirás ¿qué haces aquí?—Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando con enojo a la mayor.

—Trataba con tu madre algunos asuntos, así que pongo al día a tu padre.—Respondió con una sonrisa santurrona.

—Cualquier asunto que tengas, lo trataras conmigo de ahora en adelante.—Impuso Honoka que por dentro se impacientaba; pues lo que le preocupaba ahora era si a quien perseguía desde hacia unos años, había tenido que ver con la muerte de gran parte de su familia. Y ahora Eli era un obstáculo más molesto ante sus ojos.

—Hija, no...—Intento el hombre, pero no pudo terminar.

—Nada padre, estas en mal estado, así que yo tomare la responsabilidad de los negocios que lleves con ella.—Dijo Honoka que no bajaba la guardia.

—Por mi, no hay problema.—Dijo Eli que sonrió divertida por la actitud de su ex.—Me retiro por ahora, mi secretaria te contactara para agendar un día. Hasta luego, hermosura.—Se despido la mujer que enseguida salio de la habitación.

—¿Qué negocio tratan con ese tipo de persona?—Pregunto Honoka tomando asiento a lado de su padre.

—Lo averiguarías tarde o temprano.—Dijo el hombre que suspiro derrotado.

—¿El qué?—Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Sabes que tu madre... aprobaba de alguna forma tú relación con Eli-san —Honoka solo asintió para que si padre continuara— lo que paso es que hacia unos meses antes tu madre había visto con el abogado nuevos inversionistas, entre ellos la familia Ayase. —Confeso el hombre que solo pudo evitar ver a los ojos de su hija.— Cuando nos enteramos que salias con la hija de la familia, nos pillaste de sorpresa, y nos preocupo que el contrato se viera involucrado... así que hablamos con Eli un día de los que llegaste tarde de la escuela por una sesión de estudio. —En este punto Honoka solo jugaba con su placa, porque sentía que perdería la poca cordura que quedaba.— Ella nos explico que no lo haría a menos de que terminaran, ya que ella quería casarse contigo. La detuvimos de esa idea, pero aumento la deuda mensual, y los años que tardaríamos a pagar.

—¿Cuantos faltan? ¿y cuanto dinero se necesita?—Pregunto Honoka quien tenia muchas más preguntas, pero esperaría a que su padre mejorara, o ver a Eli.

—Al meno 6 años, equivalentes a 535 millones de dolares.—Respondió el hombre que no podía entender la expresión de su hija.

—¿Esa era la razón por la cual me negaron casarme con Erena?—Pregunto Honoka que intentaba no explotar.

—En parte, tu madre fingió su desacuerdo por muchos años para protegerte ya que existía una clausula legal, que permitiría a cualquier miembro Ayase matar a quien te desposara en ese lapsus de tiempo. —Honoka quería decir algo, pero supuso que seria y respondió.— No niego que algunos años ella de verdad estuvo en desacuerdo, pero le alegraba verte feliz, decidida y enfrentando sin miedo los problemas que la vida te puso; nunca lo dudes hasta hoy y siempre, esta orgullosa de ti.

—Necesito retirarme hoy, mañana vendré a verte en la tarde... ya que estoy a cargo de la investigación de lo que sucedió.—Dijo cuando sintió la mano de su padre en su rostro.—Necesito estar a solas.

—Adelante, ve con cuidado.—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Te amo, papá.—Declaro la mujer que beso su mano antes de volver a ponerla en la cama.

—Yo te amo mucho, hija mía.—Secundo el hombre despidiendo a la joven que se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—¿Lista?—Pregunto Erena, quien sintió extraña a su novia al tomar su mano.

—¿Las demás se fueron?—Pregunto Honoka que encamino a su novia a la salida, pero no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.

—Umi y Kotori, fueron a casa de la ultima en el coche de Maki; Nico, fue por ti coche... y dice que llega en 5.—Dijo al abrir el mensaje que recién le llego.

—Puedes irte con ella a su casa, mi trabaja implica un riesgo y no me gusta dejarte sola, así que ve con ella; yo llegare ahí en un rato seguiré un par de pistas antes.—Dijo soltando su mano y dispuesta a alejarse de ahí.

—¿Volverás?—Pregunto Erena que la alcanzo y abrazo por la espalda, y es que sentía miedo de dejarla ir con aquella aura oscura.

—Claro que si; eres mi hogar de siempre y siempre volveré, solo necesito estar solo antes de hablar.—Dijo al sentir la respiración de Erena en su cuello, aquello la calmo y le recordó como respirar, se sintió cálida y por fin escapo una lagrima pero solo eso, no dejaría que otra escapara.

—Bien, te veo en casa de Nico.—Acepto cuando noto a su novia entre todo aquel revoltijo emocional, pero seguía ahí.

—Si, señora; dile a Nico que si no estas intacta cuando regrese se las vera conmigo.—Bromeo Honoka antes de besar a su novia.—Me voy.—Dijo dispuesta a irse ahora si... ¿ a donde? la verdad es que no ella lo sabia pero necesitaba despejar su mente, porque se sentía como cuando en la escuela le ponían un problema de matemáticas en la escuela... idiota por no haber prestado atención minutos antes; ¿cuanto se había perdido? ¿cuanto tiempo la habían protegido, y ella solo les odiaba a muerte por no dejarla seguir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Manda mis salidos a Kousaka Honoka.—Dijo una mujer con ropa completamente negra y una mascara blanca, antes de jalar el gatillo del arma con el que apuntaba al hombre frente a ella.—Y hablando del diablo...—Dijo al sentir vibrar su celular "nuevo".—Hola, negro al habla.—Saludo una vez descolgó, para poder empezar y terminar su pequeña obra.

—¿Así que ese quieres sea tu nombre de asesino?—Pregunto Honoka con la voz ronca.—No crees que es ridículo si nadie te a visto ni una vez.

—Olvide eso detective, ¿es idea mía o su voz suena como si hubiera estado bebiendo?—Pregunto la persona que sonrió al imaginarse a su victima principal tomando porque sufría por su ultimo acto criminal.

—Si, pero que más da, solo quería hacerte una pregunta.—Dijo Honoka que por su lado se rellenaba de nuevo su vaso con el tercer vodka que pedía.

—Si es quien soy, no se lo dejare fácil...

—Se que no, mi pregunta es, ¿eres mujer u hombre? ¿y nos conocimos alguna vez?—Pregunto Honoka que movía su vaso esperando su hielo.

—Esas son un par de preguntas, pero no las siento invasivas así que hoy le daré un regalo por mi pequeña broma.—Dijo divertida la voz que trepo las escaleras de emergencias de unos edificios cercanos para llegar a la azotea.

—Je, pequeña...—"Balbució" Honoka quien realmente mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Si, es pequeña compara a meterme con su novia... cual es su nombre, claro Erena.—Dijo la persona que tomo asiento donde estaba para admirar la vista nocturna.

—Escucha no la toques, porque tu ultimo problema va a se la prisión.—Amenazo Honoka, quien no era toma al cien por ciento enserio, ya que arrastraba las palabras, pero el sonido del vaso contra aquella mesa había sido fuerte; tanto que se había roto.

—Como sea, tengo cosas que hacer; así que responderé a sus preguntas ahora... soy una mujer, que hará todo para arruinar su vida perfecta como tu me la has arruinada, aunque no nos conocemos.—Dijo con odio aquella voz.—Y alégrate de que eso no pase. Me tengo que ir.—Finalizo ya que colgó el celular.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Igualmente espero... no nos encontremos,... no al menos... hasta que llegue el momen...to de tú arresto; basura humana.—Dijo Honoka que alzo la botella y bebió su contenido; llevando a esta a un éxtasis, pues aquella botella aun tenia la mitad. Se alzo como pudo y camino lentamente para no tropezar hasta la salida.

—Señorita, ¿no va a conducir, verdad?—Pregunto el hombre de la barra que le detuvo.

—No... tomare un taxi...—Dijo Honoka quien intentaba sonreír.

—La acompaño hasta la parada, ¿que dirección?—Pregunto el hombre que terminaba de poner la gabardina a la mujer.

—Gra...cias amable... caballero... pero se llegar.—Dijo encaminándose a la salida.

—Insisto.—Dijo siguiéndole detrás.

—¿No... tiene... otros clien...tes?—Pregunto molesta la pelinaranja.

—No, usted es la ultima que faltaba.—Dijo el hombre que respetaba una distancia.

—Bien, pe...ro solo... hasta la parada...—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Dirección?—Cuestiono de nuevo el hombre.

—No se... preocu...pe, me... la se... de memoria...—Dijo Honoka, que estando borracha no olvidaba estar al pendiente.

—Bueno, puede que quiera saberlo para enviar la factura del vaso.—Bromeo el hombre que observaba en la calle si venia algún taxi.

—Volveré..., así que... no se preo...cupe por... eso.—Dijo tras esbozar una pequeña risa.

—Entonces espero sea pronto.—Dijo el hombre que al fin vio un vehículo que ocupaba.—La esperamos de nuevo.—Agrego para finalizar mientras abría la puerta trasera.

—Claro...—Dijo entrando al carro.—Y gracias...—Finalizo para que la puerta se cerrara y avanzar en su trayecto a casa. Una parte de ella sabia como seria recibida, pero dada la hora estarían felices de verla bien, pero seria mañana. Dijo al chofer la dirección de su casa, pago con lo que le quedaba de efectivo y entro a su hogar.

Tras cerrar como pudo se fue quitando las cosas y ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior y llegar a su cuarto que una vez cerro se abrazo a si misma... y soltó a llorar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Gracias por traerme Nico, pero enserio puedo ir al trabajo sola.—Dijo Erena con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

—Bueno si Honoka dijo aquellas palabras, significa que no puedo apartar el ojo de ti.—Dijo bromeando Nico que sabia igual que su amiga a lado, estaba preocupada por la cabeza hueca de Honoka que de nuevo desapareció y de nuevo no respondió la llamada de alguna.

—Bueno, puede tomar del refrigerador lo que quieras en lo que subo a darme un baño y camb... —paro en seco al pisar algo y escuchar como tronaba— ¿esa es la ropa de Honoka?—Pregunto cuando vio por el piso un camino de prendas y objetos que llevaban a su cuarto.— ¿Esto es sangre?—Pregunto con miedo al alzar la gabardina de su novia.

—Creo que subiré yo primero.—Dijo Nico que paso al frente de Erena y saco su arma.—Espera a que yo te llame—Susurro mientras emprendía su subida por las escaleras.—Honoka...—Llamo la pelinegra que mientras subía lograba ver ciertas prendas con sangre. Giro el pomo de la puerta y cuando intento entrar algo bloqueo su acceso así que paso a patear.—Voy a entrar.—Grito para avisar antes de dar el golpe. Nada.—Policía, Kousaka Honoka, necesito que abras.—Volvió a gritar antes dar otro golpe, llevando a mover un poco la puerta.

—Con un demonio Nico, es temprano para gritar.—Dijo Honoka desde su lado.

—Abre.—Ordeno Nico que se preparaba para dar otro golpe.

—Puedes esperar.—Dijo Honoka que se dispuso a pararse.

—No.—Fue lo ultimo que dijo, ya que se lanzo de nuevo a la puerta, abriendo al fin pero tirando a Honoka quien apenas se había quitado nada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Grito Honoka que se levanto tallándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no estas vestida?—Pregunto Nico que jalo lo primero que atrapo para que su amiga y hermana se tapara.

—Bueno, para empezar estoy en mi casa yo decido como ando aquí; segundo, ¿a que viniste?—Pregunto la otra que se puso la camisa que le habían lanzado.

—Traje a Erena por unas cosas... espera, hueles a alcohol y cigarrillos.—Dijo amenazante la mayor.—Sabes que no debes tomar y menos is estas sola.—Recordó Nico a su hermana mientras miraba la mano de esta.—¿Con quien diablos peleaste anoche?—Pregunto tomando esta y examinándola.

—Nico, ¿puedo subir ya?—Grito Erena que sabia todo estaba bajo control, pero no quería meterse si Honoka no la dejaba.—¿Honoka estas bien?

—Claro, la idiota lo esta solo necesita...—Fue tacleada enseguida por Honoka que le negaba con la cabeza.—¿Qué pasa contigo idiota?—Dijo Nico que paso a honoka abajo y detenía de los brazos.—Sube, por favor.

—Nada... solo no quiero me vea así.—Susurro la ojiazul.

—Pues es hora de que enfrentes la consecuencias de algo... desapareces para sufrir sola y haces estupideces sabiendo como te pones, asume algo por una vez...—Dijo Nico que para este momento lloraba.— Eres una tonta sin remedio... pero no estas sola... no tienes que hacerlo, nos tienes a nostras.

—No quiero ayuda de nadie.—Dijo fríamente Honoka que tumbo a Nico a un lado.—Todos me protegen y olvidan vivir su vida... no quiero que hagan eso más.—Dijo levantándose y entrando al baño.

—¿Qué...? Erena dile algo.—Pidió al ver a la otra parada en la puerta congelada.

—Ella no esta en su cabales espera salga del baño y ver si esta mas relajada.—Dijo mientras apretaba el marco de a puerta con fuerza.

—Bien.—Dijo levantándose y caminando a la salida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No crees que algunas fotos exageras.—Dijo riendo Nico desde la cocina.

—Oye a mi me pagan, yo sigo las ordenes del fotógrafo.—Dijo "ofendida" Erena que tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Que forma de desperdiciar miles heredados.—Dijo cuando dejo la revista en la mesa.—Oye Honoka, has de celar mucho a Erena, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Nico al ver como la susodicha se servia una taza de café.

—Nada que ver, yo solo la amo a ella y lo sabe.—Replico Erena que corrió a abrazar a Honoka.

—Nico, no tienes que trabajar hoy.—Dijo Honoka al fin mientras tomaba un pan del plato cercano.—O al menos podrían fingir mejor que intentan animar el lugar.

—Vamos, no me iré hasta que hablemos como se debe.—Dijo la pelinegra que se gano la mirada de Erena molesta.—Vamos ambas queremos ayudarte y no dejaremos de insistir.—Confeso Nico que se levanto de su silla y se intento acercar.

—Has que te baste con saber que no quiero ayuda.—Dijo la ojiazul azotando la taza.—Como sea, tenemos un caso, así que me adelantare.

—Claro que no, iremos juntas, porque no raigo coche.—Dijo Nico tomando sus cosas para seguir a la alta.—No vas a decir nada.—Critico mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

—Creo que esperare.—Se limito a decir Erena entregando una bolsa a Nico que corrió cuando escucho lo motor de un vehículo cerca, y no tardo en reconocer el motor.

—Pues intentare ayudarla.—Susurro.

—Cuento con ello.

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

Espero que alguien, aun espere un nuevo capitulo, y que haya llegado hasta aquí.

 _ **Reviews : Pues parece que no hay :(**_

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	10. 10 Sujeto X, ¿Quien eres? Parte 1

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT,**_ **NO** _ **ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

 **...**

—vas a decir que pasa con la actitud de hoy.—Dijo Nico después de tanto silencio.—Porque la cruda, no es.—Agrego golpeando leve el brazo de su amiga.

—No, ya te fije que no quiero la ayuda de nadie.—Dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Erena es buena chica, y paciente sin duda;—dijo tras suspirar Nico—pero tu actitud es lo ultimo que le importara, hasta que hables directamente con ella.—Recordó.—Aunque tu olor puede que funcione, ¿te bañaste, cierto?—Pregunto sacando de la guantera la fragancia que solía usar su jefa, y echar un poco sobre la susodicha que dio un brinco.

—Para Nico-chan, claro que me bañe, sabes que el olor a cigarrillo tarda en quitarse.—Grito Honoka, que agradeció hubiera un semáforo en rojo para poder dar un golpe a la mujer a su lado.—Y sobre Erena, lo se; pero no sera hoy o mañana.—Declaro para arrancar de nuevo.

—Yo por mi parte tengo tu permiso firmado para golpearte si es la única manera en que reacciones,—dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria la pelinegra que ahora acariciaba sus dedos— así que puede esperar unos días mas.

—Estaré esperándolo en mi oficina.—Dijo antes de verificar en su celular la dirección.

—¿Enserio, vas a callarte algo que te molesta sabiendo que eres terrible llevando sola los problemas?—Pregunto Nico incrédula y preocupada ante la idea.

—Me arriesgare.—Dijo fríamente, deteniendo el coche.—Llegamos.—Anuncio antes de que la otra tuviera tiempo de decir algo, pues enseguida bajo.

—Parece que alguien ama lo que hace.—Dijo Nico que desde donde estaba veía la escena del crimen.

—Eso, y tiene mucho tiempo libre o al menos en las noches.—Comento un hombre desde la espala de ambas mujeres que no detenían su paso.

—Ryo-kun, trabajaras con nosotras hoy.—Dijo Nico con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz y girándose sobre si para saludarlo.

—La jefa pidió que estuviera aquí.—Aclaro mientras entregaba un café a Nico.

—¿Honoka?—Pregunto un poco incrédula, ya que sabia existía cierta riña entre sus dos colegas..

—Si, necesito un angulo diferente si quiero encontrar al _sujeto "X"_ antes de que lleguen los supervisores de este año.—Dijo Honoka que admiraba la pared frente a ella.

—Vamos, no estas obligas a resolver esto, y mucho menos tenerlo como prioridad.—Dijo Nico que sabia bien Honoka había tomado ese caso enserio, cunado la ex-capitana se lo paso. Pero aquello podía ir a otro en dos años más, _¿cierto?_.

—Pero ya es personal entre la jefa y el _sujeto X._ —Dijo un cuarta persona que apareció en escena.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunto Nico enarcando una ceja.

—Que dentro de su boca había una nota,—dijo riendo la mujer que entregaba en una bolsa promedio un papel a las detectives— como en las ultimas escenas.—Recordó al ver confundida a la mujer frente a ella.

—"Bienvenida al acto final de esta incertidumbre. Ya no existe una salida, detective Kousaka Honoka."—Leyó Nico con horror y rabia que no pudo ocultar en su expresión.—Honoka, ¿cuando me ibas a decir esto?—Pregunto Nico que miraba a su jefa observando la escena, como siempre buscando algún detalle.

—Lo sabes ahora.—Dijo sin importancia, sacando sus guantes.

—¿Ahora?—Pregunto sarcásticamente.—Osea que si hubiera asistido hace tres casos me hubiera enterado o hace una semana... espera, me excluiste de tu compañera para aquel curso, ¿fue apropósito?—Pregunto irritada Nico que se contenía de golpear a Hohoka o de gritar porque los medios ya empezaban a llegar.

—Debe ser una tontería, los medios sacan y comparten mi nombre cuando se dan estos casos. Así que no les des importancia, que seguro es lo que busca.—Dijo la pelinaranja que observo algo brillar tras unas bolsas, así que su expresión se puso mas seria.—Erika-san, dame una bolsa de evidencia.

—Si, señora.—Dijo la joven mujer que una vez encontró lo pedido, lo entrego.

—¿Es un gemelo, verdad?—Pregunto a Nico quien no apartaba la mirada de esta.

—Parece, igual una insignia, ya que es muy grande para ser un piercing.—Dijo Nico tras suspirar como quinta vez.

—Bueno hay que ver, algunas personas no conocen excesos, recuerdas al chico que arrestamos por robo y asesinato premeditado hace dos semanas.—Dijo entregando la bolsa a Ryo, quien quería ver de cerca el objeto.

—Cierto.—Afirmo cuando visualizo al mencionado.

—Y es eso.—Dijo tras hacer acercaran el cuerpo a ellas.—Revisen su oreja izquierda.

—Vaya, quien diría;—dijo Nico que no pudo evitar que una pequeña mueca se formara en sus labios—pero es claro que cumple el mismo objetivo que los gemelos, lo cual nos dice que este muchacho pertenencia a algún grupo o algo cercanamente grande.

—Yo apuntaría alto, estas cosas son de oro.—Dijo Ryo que solo observaba.—Y si observas tiene al menos 5 mini diamantes.

—Tal vez, vaya a ser difícil que donde pusieron eso nos digan algo, así que cuando lo sepamos tendremos que presionar.—Dijo Honoka que miro de nuevo la pared.—Cuando sepas la hora de muerte, solo dime si concuerdan.—Pidió a la forense, antes de encaminarse a su coche.

—Oye, no te vayas, espérame.—Dijo Nico que se encamino para seguir a quien tenia mas de mil preguntas.

—¿Me vas a excluir?—Pregunto una vez se encontraron de nuevo en la seguridad del carro en marcha, ya que los reporteros intentaron sacarles algo.

—No, necesito tu ayuda.—Dijo Honoka que evitaba mirar los ojos carmesí de su compañera, pues sabia cual era.

—¿Pense que no querías eso?—Pregunto Nico burlonamente.

—No lo quiero, no en cuanto a mi vida personal; pero este caso me esta cansando, así que planeo resolverlo.—Dijo Honoka antes de poner algo de música y centrarse en llegar al departamento de policía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Erena-san, la otra vez nos interrumpieron, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie.—Dijo un joven que tomo asiento frente a la pelimorada que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Gracias, Takami-kun, pero no estoy interesada.—Dijo Erena, cuando termino de tomar agua.

—Pero, si siempre te veo solo. Una joven hermosa, como tú merece un caballero que la acompañe, siempre.—Insistió el joven que tomo la mano de la dama que intentaba conquistar.—Las flores y ángeles te envidian, pero seguro no te verán como amenaza si ven que de mi vas acompañada.

—Que romántico, pero te recomiendo que busques a alguien que te pueda corresponder.—Dijo incomoda Erena que enseguida aparto la mano del chico y se levanto de su asiento.—Y yo no lo hago.—Finalizo cuando escucho le llamaron.

—¿Es por esa mujer?—Pregunto el joven que alcanzo a Erena.

—Ella, no tiene nada que ver.—Respondió molesta.—Y si me permites tengo un par de sesiones hoy.—Pidió para que le soltara y enseguida lo consiguió.

—Kousaka Honoka, ahora si te toca.—Susurro para si, cuando se encontró solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces, ¿ideas?—Pregunto Honoka que después de casi una hora en su oficina, solicito se reunirá su equipo para discutir el caso.

—Creo que aun ahora el perfil de esta persona es muy genérico.—Dijo Nico que terminaba de revisar la capeta en su mano.—No hay nada que vincule a las victimas o un publico común; a todos los deja en brutales circunstancias.

—¿Y si es para despistar, o bien eso le delata?—Pregunto el Ryo que sacaba sus notas.—Piénsenlo, las escenas parecen hechas por un torturador, pero de los 32 casos registrados, solo 10 son casos donde si sucedió tal acto; los demás la victima estaba muerta antes de que le arrancaran o rompieran algo.—Prosiguió al ver lo que indicaba la mirada de Honoka.

—Estamos suponiendo que este caballero, es algún matón de alguna mafia que sus jefes dejan libre para que no sospechemos de ello, cuando si implica sus negocios.—Dijo Nico tratando de simplificar -para si- todo lo que había escuchado.

—¿Por qué caballero, Nico?—Pregunto Honoka con una sonrisa indescifrable para los presentes.

—Bueno, la fuerza para mover los cuerpos no las cumple una mujer; y ninguna escena dice que haya dos personas.—Dijo anotando las ideas que le llegaban.

—Aunque quiero aclarar que puede sea al revés mi punto. Los que mueren rápido son las verdaderas victimas y las que mueren lento son la fachada.—Interrumpió el único hombre en la habitación que también escribía en el pizarron dela sala.—Y solo lo hace para perfeccionar alguna técnica macabra de su vida diaria.

—Ambos panoramas son amplios;—dejo escapar lo que pensaba a los presente, ganando la mira molesta de los mismos—pero me suena mas probable tú primera teoría,—aclaro señalado a Ryo— solo hay que apreciar que su trabajo es limpio y preciso, prácticamente desde el comienzo. Y si apostara, me juego a que es mujer o al menos alguien muy fanático de la limpieza,—dijo señalando escena tras escena— ya que las escenas son perfectas, lo que lleva a confirmar, son montadas. Algo que solo sospechábamos pero no encontrábamos una razón.

—Yo insisto con mi pregunto inicial, porque nos importa este caso, no estamos obligados, mientras le demos seguimiento; ¿es por qué deja notas a tu nombre?—Pregunto Nico sentándose correctamente en la silla.

—Si, no te interesa, puedes irte a otro.—Dijo Honoka.

—Me dijiste que ocupas mi ayuda y no te dejare sola; pero normalmente no das seguimiento a casos donde posiblemente quedes en peligro.—Dijo Nico que lo ultimo que le importaba era que hubiera personas de más ahí.

—Te lo dije, entre la prensa y medios se entero que llevo sus casos, y hace eso solo para llamar aun mas la atención.—Explico Honoka.—Sigo esto, porque hice una promesa y siempre cumplo.—Dijo indignada al ver que la chica que era como una hermana, alzara la ceja incrédula.

—Te creo, es solo que si esto implica algún riesgo, ¿eres consiente de que Erena quedaría en medio?—Pregunto Nico, sabiendo las formas de disuadir a aquella chiquilla torpe con la que creció.

—Eso no pasara.—Declaro Honoka algo exaltada.—Y si vas a usar a mi novia para hacerme cambiar de idea, puedes ir dejando esta sala y buscar un compañero nuevo.—Dijo señalando la salida.

—¿Ya sabemos o teneos idea de que representen esas letras?—Pregunto Nico mostrando las fotos del piercing. Que por dentro lo ubico que pensaba era en no abandonar a su idiota jefa.

—No, buscamos el código o marca del fabricante, pero nada.—Dijo una joven que hasta el momento observaba ya que era la nueva ahí y solo rezaba por no arruinar nada.

—Pensando que es un grupo grande y con poder, usemos fabricantes y distribuidores fuera de la ley, pero importantes.—Sugirió Honoka que ponía su celular en la mesa.—Contactare a unas fuentes, y yo se Ryo que tienes a los tuyos.

—Preguntare.—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa el hombre que había tomado asiento hacia unos minutos.

—Eso espero, esta es tu hipótesis y sabes que odio admitirlo pero algo me dice vas por el rumbo.—Dijo abriendo la carpeta con el caso nuevo.

—Repites eso, para grabarlo.—Pidió el hombre que aun parecía incrédulo.

—No abuses de mi gentileza.—Dijo irritada Honoka que se levanto de su silla y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarron.—Con esta idea en mente, aclaramos donde poder buscar. Entonces nos enfocaremos en mafias, organizaciones y...

—Señorita Honoka.—Llamo una voz desde la puerta, tras tocar un par de veces.

—Pedí que no se me molestara.—Dijo Honoka viendo a unas de sus compañeras desde la academia.

—Lo se, pero una Ayase Eli le espera en su oficina y desea le atienda ahora.—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa honesta, pero temblando por dentro, ya que la expresión de su jefa era intimidante.—Y si le comente acerca de que hoy estaría ocupada pero dice que no se ira, hasta que la reciba y hable con ella.

—Moye zhyttya ohydne (mi vida es asquerosa)—Susurro Honoka antes de tomar su teléfono y dispuesta a salir de la sala.—Los veré aquí mañana llegando, ya que este caso es prioridad, traigan información útil.—Dijo para desaparecer de la vista de los presente.

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

Espero que alguien, aun espere un nuevo capitulo, y que haya llegado hasta aquí.

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** Buenas noches, perdón por eso, es solo que me desconecte un poco de esto, entre poco tiempo o bloqueos. Pero aunque vaya lento, seguro es que terminare estas historias. Y como ves, ya ando con un nuevo capitulo, que espero te guste. Me alegre saber lo esperas. Ahora soy quien espera poder narrar como se debe estos capítulos, para que te sigan gustando. Casi lo olvido, espero tengas una excelente semana.

 **Eli :** Hola, una disculpa por eso. Bueno a veces otras personas pagan los platos rotos de uno. Digamos que esta en un shock, ademas apenas va un día; pero si, si pierde a Erena sera su culpa.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	11. 11 Ayase Eli

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, NO ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

 **...**

—Moye zhyttya ohydne (mi vida es asquerosa)—Susurro Honoka antes de tomar su teléfono y dispuesta a salir de la sala.—Los veré aquí mañana llegando, ya que este caso es prioridad, traigan información útil.—Dijo para desaparecer de la vista de los presente.

—Oye, pensé que habías olvidado las lecciones de...—Intento decir Nico que fue interrumpida por Honoka, que le mirada con molestia.

—Solo, lo oculte; sabes que me quería alejar de ella.—Recordó mientras respiraba con calma.

—¿Ocupas ayuda para sacarla?—Pregunto Nico que alcanzó a Honoka, pues había acelerado el paso.

—No, tengo que atenderla.—Dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

—¿Tienes? No le debes nada.—Aclaro la pelinegra molesta.

—De ahora en adelante si, ya que mis padres trataban negocios con lo Ayase.—Confeso Honoka que agradecía -de cierta forma- ya estar cerca de su puerta pues no quiera entrar en detalles.

—No sabía eso,—dijo con pena, tomado la mano de su compañera—¿te puedo ayudar?—Pregunto con honestidad y cariño, algo que ayudo a calmar a Honoka.

—No, aquí esto es problema personal así que no te metas.—Respondió tras unos minutos, pues realmente supo a lo que Nico se refería a cuando ella trataba de solucionar las cosas sola; pero no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, mucho menos cercanos.

—Como quieras, andaré rondando de todos modos, y recuerdale que aquí son policías armados.—Dijo Nico tras suspirar resignada y soltándola para que siguiera su camino.

—No dejare que me toque...—Susurro.—Pryvit (Hola) Ayase-san, ¿Cómo estas?—Preguntando tras abrir la puerta y ver aquella cabellera amarilla.

—Bien, aunque quisiera hablar en privado.—Dijo la mujer que señalo a la puerta.

—Ah, perdón me retiro.—Dijo Nico que miro a Eli con odio, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No ha crecido mas desde la última vez que la vi.—Comento la mujer que tomo asiento cuando Honoka lo hizo.

—Agradece que no te escucho.—Dijo Honoka sacando una botella de agua de uno de sus cajones.

—Por cierto, ¿Ayase-san? es mucha formalidad, no crees.—Dijo fingiendo molestia la rubia que tomo la mano de la mujer que aun amaba.

—No veo porque tendría que ser de otra forma.—Comento irritada y alegando sus mano.

—Por los viejos tiempos.—Dijo señalando a una caja que hasta el momento Honoka ignoraba.—Es para ti.

—No son muchos los que clasificaría como memorables.—Dijo algo incrédula tomando la caja de tamaño considerable, al igual que su peso.—¿Que es una piedra?—Pregunto para postergar abrir aquella caja, porque seguro acabaría tirando aquello.

—Yo pienso que si.—Dijo con una sonrisa segura.

—¿Imaginó que te refieres a buenos?—Pregunto alzando una ceja, a lo que Eli solo asintió.— No existe alguno.—Aclaro Honoka acomodándose en su silla.

—Tenemos conceptos diferentes.—Dijo indignada Eli que miro la caja sin abrir.—¿Por qué no lo abres?—Pregunto haciendo su voz más suave.

—Eso esta claro, ¿me matara?—Pregunto acercando la caja a ella, deteniéndose a apreciarla de nuevo.—Ademas no es un alguna fecha importante.

—Claro que no tonta, te amo demasiado para hacerte daño.—Dijo Eli con un brillo en los ojos, que causo en Honoka una brisa de aire le recorriera por la espalda.—Ademas, si esa fuera mi intención buscaría fuera en privado.—Agrego en un susurros, tras acercarse a la mujer que al final resignada abrió retiro la envoltura.

—Pense que venías por negocios,— dijo Honoka con su tono lo mas normal posible, pues lo que había escuchado la asusto y sabia Eli lo noto cuando casi se le resbalaba la caja de vodka que se había revelado tras retirado la envoltura— pese a responder a ¿Lia? que hoy estaría ocupada.

—Pero estas aquí.—Señalo lo obvio con tono feliz.

—No dejaría que estés mucho tiempo sola en esta habitación.—Aclaro.

—Que desconfiada...—Susurro _indignada_.—Mejor dicho ¿que ocultas?—Pregunto con mirada traviesa.

—Puro trabajo,—bufo irritada—soy transparente con la ciudadanía, pero aquí hay archivos que no deben estar al conocimiento del público hasta que lo dicte los de arriba.

—Ahora eres una aburrida,—dijo sacando la lengua la de ojos azules— y yo pensando que el trabajo no te cambiaría.—Confeso con cierto tono amargo.— Pero el olor a cigarrillo delata que hasta vicios tienes.

—¿Por qué la urgencia de verme hoy?—Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

— Negocios. Traigo lo papales para que firmes, y así empecemos a tratar los asuntos que los Kousaka deben a la familia Ayase.—Dijo con tono frió y subiendo a la mesa su portafolios.

—Eres despreciable.—Dijo remarcando cada oración con rabia.

—Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back.**

 **Hace** **uno años atrás**.

—Oh, perdón ¿estas bien?—Pregunto una chica rubia cuando abrió los ojos, mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Si, lo siento.—Dijo Honoka que buscaba su libro.

—No, yo soy culpable.—Dijo intentado buscar algo poco común en el piso.

—No, yo fui al ir concentrada en este libro.—Aclaro al ver tras la joven lo que necesitaba.

—¿Matemáticas?—Pregunto mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la muchacha que parecía de su edad.

—Si, tengo un examen en unos días...—dijo cuando se termino de sacudir el polvo de su ropa— y solo dejemos con que no soy buena estudiante.—

—Oh, si tienes tiempo me gustaría ayudarte.—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que hizo se alterara el corazón de Honoka.

—¿Enserio...?—Pregunto completamente sonrojada.

—Porqué no, seria un gusto.—Dijo tomando intentado tomar su mochila.

—Bueno nos acabamos de conocer y...—Honoka no pudo terminar, ni conseguir que su mochila se quedara con ella.

—Es cierto, pero eres hermosa y tengo tiempo, así que déjame ayudarte.—Susurro Eli.—Me has gustado y seré una tonta si no aprovecho la oportunidad de conocerte.—Agrego tomando su mano.

—Veo que eres muy directa.—Dijo Honoka que no podía quitarse lo rojo de las mejillas.

—Es cierto, pero digamos que soy una persona de negocios y tengo cierto carácter.—Dijo Eli que miraba a sus alrededores algún lugar donde invitar de comer a la chica de cabellos naranjas.—¿Es un problema?—Pregunto con una mirada levemente triste.

—No... es encantador.—Respondió Honoka que no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia.

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

 **Reviews :**

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** Si, es difícil leer bien, cuando tengo agotada la vista; pues mi saludo suele ser _buenas noches_ porque es cuando terminó y publico. ¡¿Tres de la mañana?! Pues gracias por darte el tiempo, pero lo publicado no se ira, así que termina de descansar, no valgo tanto así. _Master_ , _thank you._ See you _lather_.

 **Eli :** En parte, pero aún hay datos del pasado que _recordaremos_ , como el de éste capítulo; esta historia gira entorno a recordar. ¿Te gustó? No se cuantos capítulos falten, pero espero me acompañes hasta el final para descubrir, si abra final feliz o triste, o, como es que nuestros personajes terminaron aquí. Bonita noche.

 **Gerardo :** Hola, muchas gracias, eso intentare. Espero te guste este capitulo, pese a ser corto y verte en algún otro.

 **Por favor lee todo.** Una pregunta antes de irme, ¿Quien creen es el _sujeto "x"_ , y por qué? Quiero darle a alguno la oportunidad de participar así que estaré leyendo sus teorías. Ya se aquí en sus reviews o en PM, la segunda opción me es favorable para mantener en suspenso a los demás —pero entiendo que algunos no puedan o quieran—; aclarando que se le dará crédito a esa persona, me gusta ser justa.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	12. 12 ¿Zona de peligro?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, NO ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

 **...**

—Do rechi, ty shche v _biznesi_? (Por cierto, ¿sigues en el _negocio_?)—Pregunto Honoka después de suspirar, ya que había firmado una cantidad considerable de papeles.

—YA biznes, ale tse zalezhytʹ (Yo soy el negocio, pero depende)—Dijo la mujer tomando una postura mas seria.

—Vid? (¿De?)—Pregunto Honoka con una media sonrisa.

—Khto zapytuye? Chomu? Za shcho? (¿Quien pregunta? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?)—Dijo la rubia con una intensidad y cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Vin neofitsiyno zapytav, yak politseysʹkyy; Meni potribna informatsiya pro simeynu pechatku i yakshcho vy hotovi do sim'yi, pro yaku ydetʹsya. (Preguntó extraoficialmente, como policía; necesito información de un sello familiar y si estas dispuesta de la familia en cuestión.)—Explico Honoka que acerco el folder de la reunión de hacia unos minutos.

—Claro, pero con un par de condiciones.—Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora Eli que relajo un poco sus hombros.

—Algo me dice que odiare las propuestas que haga; pero conociéndote soy de alguna forma tuya desde que firme todo eso,—dijo fastidiada señalando al maletín— así que suelta ¿que quieres de mi?—Pregunto mientras que por dentro se insultaba a si misma.

—Es bueno ver que me sigues entendiendo.—Dijo con tono sexi la mujer.— Bien, quiero una cita contigo,—aquello puso en guardia a Honoka, que solo alzo una ceja para indicar a Eli que podía seguir— no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo incluyendo los gastos, solo deseo cenar una noche contigo—dijo tomando la mano de la ojiazul igual que ella— déjame pelear una vez más por tu corazón, es lo que pido.—Finalizo con tono "triste".

—Solo si me puede servir lo que me dices.—Dijo Honoka que no paraba de maldecirse, en que se había metido.

—Acepto.—Dijo con decisión Eli e indicando proseguir quería asegurarse que había ganado.

—Bueno depende de si reconoces y entiendes que es esto.—Dijo sacando una foto de entre los papeles y enseñándola.

—Sera una noche inolvidable...—Dijo tomado su maletín y con una sonrisa que no podía reflejar mas la felicidad de la rusa.— Al menos para mi.—Agrego al vez disconforme a la menor.

—Eso es un si, ¿cierto?—Pregunto solo porque no quería pensar mucho en lo que estaría por pasar.

—¿Donde puedo mandar a recogerte?—Respondió con la pregunta que hacia años deseaba decirle.

—Mandare la dirección en un rato a Lia, mejor dime la hora.—Dijo lo mas desinteresada que pudo.

—7:30 p.m.—Respondió solo porque ya había conseguido algo grande, no la molestaría lo que restaba de su presencia ahí.

—Entendido.—Dijo empezando a masajear su cien.

—Otra cosa.—Dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Shcho? (¿Qué?)—Pregunto sin intención de verle más.

—Viste lo mas elegante que puedas, porque aparte de ese buen ucraniano, quiero sentirme más excitada.—Dijo para después lamerse los labios y disponiéndose a salir.

—¿Ah?—Exclamo molesta Honoka que no pudo evitar la reacción física de su cuerpo y termino poniéndose roja.

—Do nochi, levytsya. (Hasta la noche, leona.)—Susurro al momento de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí para arreglarse.

—Demon. (Demonio.)—Grito Honoka termino levantándose de su silla, y se limitaba a ver la espalda de la rubia alejarse, pero sabia que sonreía con satisfacción la rubia.

—No eres tu la que dice que no gritemos.—Dijo Nico que reía por lo bajo, pues la expresión de su amiga eran únicas.

—Calla, déjame sola.—Ordeno Honoka, quien empezó a sentirse mareada así que tomo asiento, y es que lo pasaba era que su mente se sumía en sus recuerdos.

—Oye, sabes que estoy de tu lado, siempre.—Dijo Nico al notar que aquella reacción era inusual.

—Claro que lo se, es solo que hablamos de Eli y la tontería que acabo de aceptar.—Dijo tallándose la frente con algo de fuerza.

—¿Que aceptaste?—Pregunto Nico algo confundida.

—Negocios que me molestaran por unos años.—Dijo sin mirar a la otra, ya que si lo hacia sabría que mentía, y decir que ese día saldría con ella solo por información solo conseguiría moretones.

—Te puedo ayudar, ¿que necesitas?—Pregunto Nico, tomando asiento, ya que se empezaba a preocupar por ese masaje tan extenso.—Al menos dime que te pasa, ¿por qué te tallas tanto?—Pregunto al notar que de eso no obtendría respuesta.

—Es solo la cruda, ya hice muchos corajes por hoy, me retirare temprano.—Dijo Honoka que tomo su abrigo y su pequeña mochila.—Mañana espero haya buena información, ideas que nos lleven a un avance de parte de todos.—Finalizo mientras terminaba de guardar los archivos revisaría en casa.

—Espera, déjame llevarte a casa.—Dijo Nico tomando su hombro con suavidad.

—Gracias.—Dijo Honoka que sabia y reconocía aquella cara, estaba preocupando a su hermana mayor y algo le decía que esto no pararía de pasar de ahora en adelante.

 **...**

 _ **"Continue Flash Back"** **.**_

 _ **Una pequeña narración sobre el pasado.**_

Hoy yo su narrador vengo a contarles una historia; una basada en ese bello sentimiento que ablanda al mas fuerte; y al más listo lo atonta. Exacto, el amor. Algunos tenemos mala suerte, pero este par de chicas cumplieron esa condena, consiguiendo la oportunidad de que el destino permitirá se amaran. El mismo hace que se necesiten, se alía con el tiempo para que convivan y terminen de enamorarse. No importa quien seas él te cambia para que puedan ser ambos felices, llevando a adaptarse al otro... pero hay una trampa ahí, y es que uno siempre dominara, mandara y en ocasiones transforma lo hermoso en algo monótono.

Sabe que es mejor hacerte creer, que darte el control y cuando tiene oportunidad se lanza para destrozar todo; todo a causa de los demonios interno que se debaten, entre todos los días. Un día malo, nos lleva a tomar una mala decisión, y los instintos nos vuelven en animales. Haciendo creer que es correcto aquel mal acto. Solo basta, un poco de alcohol, una excusa, explotar, lanzar el primer golpe... y pensar que solo sera esa vez.

Claro esta, que no es en todos. Generalizar es un error.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estarás bien sola? porque puedo quedarme en lo que regresa Erena.—Dijo Nico que ayudaba bajar del coche a Honoka.

—No, vuelve a la estación y vigila que se trabaje con eficiencia.—Dijo Hokoka que sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.—Eres mi mano derecha, mi mano mas fuerte.—Recordó mientras intentaba meter la llave.—Ademas estoy así por mi culpa, déjame tomar un poco de responsabilidad y cuidar de mi.

—Bien, pero ve directo a la cama.—Dijo Nico tras suspirar.—Te vendré a buscar mañana.—Amenazo entregando las llaves del vehículo y caminando a la banqueta.

—¿No te lo llevas?—Pregunto Honoka confundida.—Se que te encanta.

—Lo hago, pero creo que aprovechare para ver a mi pajarita y de ahí tomar mi coche.—Dijo dispuesta a esperar un taxi.

—Como quieras.—Dijo Honoka entrando a su casa.

—Descansa.—Grito Nico que visualizo un taxi y enseguida alzo la mano.

Aunque por ambas partes, una hacia lo que creía correcto; Nico enviando un mensaje a Erena para que en cuanto se desocupara regresara a casa a cuidar de su idiota amiga, omitiendo detalles rubios que podrían frustrar a la mujer; mientras que Honoka, ceso de frotar su frente a subir a su habitación y tomar algo de ropa, se sirvió un poco de wyski y decidida a acabar con la tortuosa noche que se avecinaba salio de su casa y con su coche condujo por algunas calles que conocía bien solo para ocultar su vehículo, para después subir a un taxi y dar la dirección de un hotel, lo ultimo que debía pasar es que alguien cercano supiera que esa boche cenaría con Ayase Eli.

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

 **Reviews :**

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** No es nada, igual no es como que yo duerma temprano. Como siempre gracias por tu comentario, espero contar contigo en los próximos capítulos. Es cierto, bueno yo no se si usaría esa descripción, tu me dirás después de que leas esta actualización. Gracias, excelente semana.

 **Gerardo :** Lo se, perdón pero me gusta de repente dejar en suspenso. Uh, gracias por compartirla, aunque estas de alguna forma cerca, no es ella, ¿o sera que si?... Pero es cierto, para que ya no hay mas opciones, pero estoy aquí para ofrecer algo "nuevo" con Honoka y Erena. Espero estar haciéndolo bien. Gracias por tu review, excelente semana.

 **Por favor lee todo.** Una pregunta antes de irme, ¿Quien creen es el _sujeto "x"_ , y por qué? Quiero darle a alguno la oportunidad de participar así que estaré leyendo sus teorías. Ya se aquí en sus reviews o en PM, la segunda opción me es favorable para mantener en suspenso a los demás —pero entiendo que algunos no puedan o quieran—; aclarando que se le dará crédito a esa persona, me gusta ser justa.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	13. 13 Sujeto X, ¿Quien eres? Parte 2

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, NO ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

 **...**

Aunque por ambas partes, una hacia lo que creía correcto; Nico enviando un mensaje a Erena para que en cuanto se desocupara regresara a casa a cuidar de su idiota amiga, omitiendo detalles rubios que podrían frustrar a la mujer; mientras que Honoka, ceso de frotar su frente a subir a su habitación y tomar algo de ropa, se sirvió un poco de wyski y decidida a acabar con la tortuosa noche que se avecinaba salio de su casa y con su coche condujo por algunas calles que conocía bien solo para ocultar su vehículo, para después subir a un taxi y dar la dirección de un hotel, lo ultimo que debía pasar es que alguien cercano supiera que esa boche cenaría con Ayase Eli.

 **...**

—Buenas noches.—Saludo una mujer de cabellos negros.

—Hola señorita, ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?—Pregunto mientras sacaba su billetera.

—Claro, ¿una noche?—Pregunto mientras tecleaba con rapidez algunas teclas.

—Si.—Respondió sin ánimos Honoka, pues odiaba le juzgaran, podía notarlo en la mirada de la mujer. pero lo ultimo que haría seria revelar nada esa noche.

—¿Nombre?—Pregunto arqueando un ceja.

—Ponga Eliza.—Indico mientras contaba su efectivo, ya que mientras el taxi aparcaba había leído los precios.

—Si gusta.—Dijo la mujer que sin la necesidad de ver escribía con velocidad.—Habitación 309, después de que me entregue...

—5, 934 yen, lo se.—Dijo entregando el dinero para que lo contara.

—Todo en orden, aquí tiene la llave y su recibo.—Dijo la mujer entregando las cosas en la mano de Honoka que fingía una sonrisa.

—Gracias.—Dijo dispuesta a subir las escaleras, y es que exceptuando sus llaves del coche y casa, no cargaba mas en la mochila que le fuera a importar.

—Por cierto señorita, antes de retirarse revisaremos su habitación, para ver si se le cobrara por algún daño.—Agrego la mujer que ahora si movía la mano en señal de despedida, Honoka solo asintió y agrando un poco mas la sonrisa falsa.

Una vez llego tomo asiento en la esquina de aquella cama que le generaba mucho asco y es que la ausencia de limpieza era clara. Suspiro, y lo hizo porque no creía lo que estaba haciendo... y por quien. Suspiro antes de revisar su reloj, 5:10 p.m.; suspiro de nuevo, en tan poco tiempo ya se sentía agotada. Tenia tiempo de sobra, pero al a ver preocupado a Nico era seguro que mandaría un mensaje a Erena, y aun no salia del shock de volver a ver a Eli; ademas del hecho que intentarían sacarle la razón de porque su mano sangraba o había bebido sin control. Por una noche había conseguido la sentencia por una semana.

Se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la ventana, tomo asiento en la ventana y saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos, eran de la noche anterior, y lo que quedaba de esa noche se los acabaría, debía poner en orden su vida, antes de que sus amigas se meterían de lleno a hacerle preguntas cada minuto y por donde fuera. El sonido de un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos, visualizo la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 ** _Llamada entrante de Erena_**

 _Aceptar **Rechazar**_

 _ **Erena:** Amor voy para la casa, ¿quieres algo especial para cenar?_

 _ **Honoka :** Nada, lo siento pero no estaré cuando llegues. _

_Quiero seguir una pista de mi caso._

 _Te veo mañana._

Lo había hecho, después de cinco años le estaba mintiendo a Erena, la mujer con la que quería casarse algún día, por mensaje le negaba cenar con ella, por ir a cenar con una persona que detestaba.

 ** _Llamada entrante de Erena_**

 _Aceptar **Rechazar**_

 _ **Erena:** ¡¿Una pista?! _

_Nico me ha dicho que te a tenido que dejar en casa porque te sentías mal._

 _ **Honoka :** Si, así fue; pero me siento un poco mejor y quiero llevar cosas útiles mañana así que trabajare un poco más._

 ** _Llamada entrante de Erena_**

 _Aceptar **Rechazar**_

 ** _Llamada entrante de Erena_**

 _Aceptar **Rechazar**_

 ** _Llamada entrante de Erena_**

 _Aceptar **Rechazar**_

 _ **Erena :** ¡Responde!_

 _ **Honoka :** Estoy en modo espía no pienso delatarme, hablamos mañana._

 _Seguramente en la noche._

 _Así que buenas noches, hermosa, descansa bien._

 _ **Erena :** Nada de Mañana, quiero que hablemos ahora. _

_¿Que pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?_

 _Porque entiendo que no te encuentras bien pasas por algo difícil, pero no no estas sola._

 _No peleas sola. Ven a casa._

 _ **Honoka :**_ _Se que no, pero quiero digerirlo primero._

 _Ademas es enserio, estoy haciendo algo de trabajo._

 _Promesa de novato. :)_

 _ **Erena :** Me cobrare esta esta Kousaka. :p_

No hizo mas que leerlo, aquello le causo gracia. Amaba todo de ella, cada día solo la culpa la invadía por no haberle propuesto matrimonio, y con Ayase pisando sus talones, eso tardaría más. Reviso la hora de nuevo, 5:40; el tiempo siempre su juez, más cuando no lo aprovechaba. Tomo la mochila y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, _fría_ pensó, pero no la detuvo, necesitaba despejar su mente unos minutos. _YA povynen buv ubyty sebe abo shchosʹ, davno._ Se repitió varas veces mientras se tañaba la cabeza y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back.**

—¿Siempre estarás a mi lado, Moya levytsya (mi leona)?—Pregunto entre jadeos una rubia que presionaba con fuerza el interior de su novia.

—Tak, miy ledi. (Si, mi señora).—Dijo con un pequeña mueca de dolor y lagrimas una pelinaranja, que desde hacia rato había dejado de gritar que para a la mujer que presionaba con fuerza sus muslos.

Y es que si en el ultimo año de aquella relación, Eli abusa a la fuerza de Honoka, o le golpeaba de la nada. ¿Qué piensan sus padres? Nada. Porque no lo saben, cuando aquello pasaba, la misma Eli le daba dinero a su novia para que se quedara en algún hotel o para que pidiera algo de comer tras irse. Y lo aprovechaba, solo para no preocupar a nadie, sabia que los Ayase tenían poder y no es como que fueran hacer algo contra alguno. Ademas apenas estaba pasando a segundo año en su preparatoria, no quería arruinar más su vida; ya era una inútil y buena para nada, sin un futuro mas que hacer pan hasta los fines de su día.

Esta es una parte oscura en el pasado de esta detective que pensó había enterrado bien.

 **End Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Hola, solo llamo para reafirmar la cita con la señorita Ayase Eli, y entregar mi ubicación.—Dijo cuando al fin la dueña del teléfono acepto la llamada._

 _—Para tu suerte, toda la noche seré tuya así que no me hubiera molestado esperar.—Dijo con tono coqueto la mujer del otro lado._

 _—Parece que tienes nuevo numero de teléfono.—Comento sarcásticamente Honoka que miraba al letrero dar vueltas._

 _—No, solo que estoy emocionada y no me puedes culpar, levytsya.—Canturrio la rubia que pos su lado admiraba la gran vista que le proporcionaba su balcón._

 _—Como sea, te mando ubicación por mensaje, no llegues tarde, así sea un minuto me retiro del lugar.—Dijo irritada y colgando enseguida._

—Hoy este día acaba de maravilla.—Hablo para si Eli que entro a su oficina y tomo su bolso.—Casi lo olvido.—Dijo divertida, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una frasco pequeño.—Una oportunidad nunca se pierde.

—Señorita el coche esta listo.—Dijo un hombre tras tocar la puerta, para después entrar.

—Entonces es hora de irnos, cuidado y me hagan perder un minuto.—Dijo entregando su bolso al hombre que asintió y se dispuso a seguir a su jefa hasta el coche

 **...**

—Irradias felicidad, así que cuenta con mi apoyo.—Dijo una pelirroja dejando la copa en su mano en la mesa.

—Si, pero es que podremos casarnos.—Dijo de su lado una pelimorada que brincaba al imaginarse el momento que tanto anhelaba.

—Son la una para la otras, tan simples... lastima que su final no sera bonito.—Dijo una mujer que observaba a lo lejos con la mira de su arma.—Este juego ya esta ganado desde hace cinco años.

 **...**

—¿y bien?—Pregunto Honoka tras tomar un sorbo de agua, del vaso que le habían dado.

—No corras detective o te podrías tropezar, la noche apenas comienza.—Dijo la rubia que por su parte bebía de su copa.—¿Segura que no gustas vino? Esta perfecto.—Cambio de tema acercando la copa a la pelinaranja que hasta el momento no pedía nada.

—No, estoy bien.—Dijo cansada Honoka que rechazaba por sexta vez aquella petición.—Te lo planteare de la siguiente manera me das la información que necesito y pido de comer, o me puedo ir yendo.—Amenazo Honoka que no apartaba la mirada de la otra, para hacerle saber hablaba enserio.

—Entonces nos veremos sospechosas, mejor pide y la siguiente media hora hablaremos de lo que quieras.—Dijo Eli, quien al fin cedió. Solo aquello ojos conseguían que perdiera fuerza, por sobre todo, la culpa que le carcomía.—Vy nudni(Eres una aburrida).—Susurro con cierto tono infantil la mayor, que alzo la mano para que le atendiera su mesero.

—YA ne taka divchyna, yaku vy zlovzhyvaly.(Ya no soy aquella niña de la que abusaste).—Dijo entre susurros Honoka que hacia todo para mantener su compostura.—Teper ya zaryadzhayu zbroyu i mayu avtorytet, tomu dbayte pro te, shcho vy zbyrayetesya robyty. (Ahora tengo un arma y autoridad, así que cuida lo que vayas a hacer.)—Recordó mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a la carta.

—Zahrozhuyuchy i hrubi, vy kozhen raz polyublyayete kozhnoho zdyvuvannya. Zminy roblyatʹ vas zhinkoyu, yaku ya khochu maty, znovu i znovu. (Amenazante y ruda, me enamoras cada vez con cada sorpresa. Los cambios te hacen una mujer a la que quiero poseer, una y otra vez.)—Dijo Eli, mientras se lamia los labios.

—Vy nesterpni. (Eres insoportable.)—Bufo irritada Honoka que sonrió al ver al hombre frente a ellas.—Ya hemos decimos, a mi puede traerme fettuccine con pato y salsa gravy.—Dijo para luego entregar la carta.

—Que elegancia.—Dijo divertida Eli, para entregar la carta también.— Yo quiero spaghetti a la carbonara, y un buen vino para acompañar esta comida.—Ordeno, entregando su copa y la botella, ya que no le gustaba eso limitara su vista.

—Mientras nos traen las cosas, empieza a cantar.—Dijo Honoka apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—Vy zavzhdy dumayete pro robotu?(¿Siempre piensas en trabajo?)—Pregunto Eli tomando la mano de la pelinaranja que con cuidado aparto las suyas, pues sentia la mirada de los matones que aquella mujer llevaba.

—YA khochu buty tym, khto zadaye pytannya. (Quiero ser quien haga las preguntas.)—Pidió con tono dulce.

—El trato es media hora para que respondas mis preguntas,—recordó tras suspirar cansada—pero si lo haces, te permitiré ser quien pregunte la siguiente media hora.—Cedió Honoka, que solo pensaba de nuevo como esta idea le había parecido buena.—Y pediré postre, antes de irme.—Dijo al ver la mirada de la otra que decía; _todavía no_.—También tomare del vino, pero solo va a ser una copa, esta claro.—Agrego rendida al ver que esta vez no ganaría.

—Vykonano. (Hecho.)—Dijo emocionada la ojiazul que volvía a quitar su apariencia dura.

—Shcho predstavlyayutʹ tsi lysty? (¿Qué representa esas letras?)—Pregunto Honoka que volvió a recuperar sus compostura.

—Vy zadayete nepravylʹne pytannya. (Haces la pregunta incorrecta.)—Dijo Eli, quien miraba como el mesero ponía los platos en la mesa.

—Osvitlitʹ mene. (Iluminame.)—"Pidió" Honoka que puso asentía al mesero para que le sirviera en su copa.

—Tse, komu? (Es, ¿a quien?)—Dijo satisfecha y alzando su copa para brindar.

—Khto? (¿Quien?)—Pregunto mientras le seguía el juego a la mafiosa rusa frente a ella.

—Vy pam'yatayete _vona_? (¿Te acuerdas de _ella_?)—Respondió con otra pregunta, antes de tomar del vino.

—U vas takozh ye vasha mafiya? (¿También tiene su mafia?)—Pregunto incrédula al recordar se quien podría tratarse.

—Tak, vona - yakudza (Si, ella es una yacukusa)—Dijo tomando los utensilios en su mano.—Bos 6 rokiv tomu.(La jefa hace 6 años.)—Agrego tras dar un bocado.—Come o se enfriara, y sabes que no sabe igual.—Reprocho señalando al plato.

—Lo se.—Se limito a decir, tomando los utensilios que ocupaba.

—Tilʹky tse ne zvuchytʹ tak sylʹno, tomu shcho vin ne spravlyayetʹsya z bahatʹma mistsyamy, khocha vony ye aktualʹnymy, vin duzhe vpertyy i ne piddayetʹsya chymosʹ. (Solo que no suena tanto, pues no maneja muchos lugares aunque si son relevantes, es muy obstinada y no cede ante algo. )—Siguió su relato un poco mas seria.—YA znayu, tomu shcho ye dvi oblasti, de ya vtratyv lyudey. (Lo se, porque hay dos zonas por las que he perdido gente.)—Agrego al ver que la otra le miraba con atención.—Khlopchyk na malyunku buv u moyeyi rodyny, ale vony pozbavyly yoho vsʹoho tsʹoho i zaplyamuvaly yoho chestʹ, poklavshy tsi rechi. U svoyemu zhytti vin postavyv by taki rechi.(El chico de la foto era de mi familia, pero lo despojaron de todo eso y mancharon su honor poniendo esas cosas. En su vida se hubiera puesto cosas así.)—Dijo golpeando levemente la mesa.—Tse bulo dobre, vin tilʹky zrobyv prosti komisiyi, nichoho, shcho postavylo yoho v liniyu vohnyu.(Era bueno, solo nos hizo encargos sencillos, nada que lo pusiera en linea de fuego.)

—Otzhe, vy hovoryte, shcho tse sprava mafiyi.(Entonces, dices que esto es un asunto de mafias.)—Comento tratando de esclarecer lo que pasaba y en lo que metia a su equipo.

—Tak, shche paru. Ale ni, u koho tse maye krov bilʹshe 30 cholovik.(Este si, un par más tambien. Pero no, quien hace esto tiene sangre de mas de 30 personas.)—Dijo tras reír un poco.—Seriynyy vbyvtsya, yakyy bere na sebe odnoho z nashykh lyudey, maye nashu uvahu, tomu vin zdyvuye oblychchya z podyvom.(Un asesino en serie que toma a alguno de los nuestros tiene nuestras atención, asi que quita la cara de sorpresa.)—Agrego al ver la cara de la otra, aunque no negaba que esa cara la añoraba, confusión.— Ale ya ne vyklyuchayu, shcho tse khtosʹ z hrupy _T_ , mozhe buty, tse prosto fasad, shchob vbyty inshykh transeuniv, abo, mozhlyvo, vin namahayetʹsya pryvernuty vashu uvahu. Isnuye riznytsya shchonaymenshe dvokh smertey na denʹ, koly inshyy kerivnyk vashoho viddilu buv tam, oskilʹky vin buv u bahatʹokh vypadkakh shchomisyatsya.(Pero no descarto que sea alguien de dentro del grupo _T_ , tal vez sea solo una fachada el matar a los demás transeúntes, o igual trata de llamar tu atención. Hay una diferencia de al menos dos muertos por dia a cuando estaba la otra jefa de tu departamento, pues era en muchos casos mensual.)

—Vy znayete tse duzhe dobre, ne bude, shcho vy vzhe znayete, khto tse take.(Conoces esto muy bien, no sera que ya sabes quien es.)—Comento Honoka con cierta sonrisa.

—YA ne zatsikavlenyy v vbyvtsi z inshoho boku, ya prosto poklav na stil shchosʹ ochevydne. Shchosʹ, shcho mozhe daty vam klyuch.(No me interesa un asesino del otro bando, solo te ponía algo obvio en la mesa. Algo que te podrá dar una pista.)—Dijo divertida Eli alzando de nuevo su copa.

—YA perehlyanuv kozhnu stsenu, i nemaye nichoho, shcho ne povynno buty tam. Pidhotuyte stsenariyi. (He revisado cada escena, y no hay nada que no tenga que estar ahí. Prepara los escenarios.)—Dijo algo molesta al ver que de alguna forma decía ella había mal su trabajo.

—Ale yakshcho kozhna smertʹ na denʹ, yak u neyi ye chas. Vy shchosʹ vidsutni.(Pero si cada muerte es por día, como tiene tiempo. Hay algo que estas pasando por alto.)—Volvió a recalcar la mujer, mientras llenaba de nuevo las copas.

—Chy isnuyutʹ dvi osoby? Tse te, shcho vy proponuyete. (¿Hay dos involucrados? Es lo que propones.)—Pregunto algo irritada.

—Tomu shcho odyn dlya biznesu, a druhyy, shchob pryvernuty vashu uvahu, shchob vy buly na doloni. (Porque uno es por el negocio, y el segundo para llamar tu atención, tenerte en su palma.)—Respondió al ver que tal vez subestimar a su ex en cuestión de trabajo era ir por mal camino.—Chy ye u vsikh stsenariyakh kartky?(¿En todos los escenarios hay cartas?)—Pregunto levantando su copa, y para su sorpresa obtuvo respuesta positiva y Honoka correspondió.—Otzhe, chomu tsi lyudy ye doskonaloyu zhertvoyu? (Entonces, ¿por qué esas personas son la victima perfecta?)

—Isnuye symvolika, yaku my propuskayemo. (Hay un simbolismo, que estamos pasando por alto.)—Dijo al fin Honoka que por dentro reabría cada caso, si estas especulaciones son ciertas, ¿cual es el verdadero objetivo? ¿Como se relacionaba ella con la vida de las victimas?.—Tse maye buty shchosʹ nezvychayne.(Deber ser algo inusual.)—Dijo más para si, que para la otra que lo noto, aunque lo unico que admiraba era la pantalla de su celular que casi indicaba que su tiempo y su cena de en sueños iniciaría.

—Neymovirno, vy zrobyly vorohiv. (Increíble, te has hecho de enemigos.)—Dijo fingiendo tristeza Eli.—Vy vyrosly (Has crecido.)—Espeto divertida.—Inodi ya nenavydzhu chas, ale sʹohodni vvecheri vin daye meni dozvil dozvolyty meni veselytysya. (A veces odio al tiempo, pero esta noche el me da permiso de que se yo quien se divierta.)—Agrego con una sonrisa mas grande de la que había puesto hasta ahora, y levantando la mano para llamar al mesero de nuevo, pues el vino se había acabado. Y su noche apenas comenzaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back.**

—¿Que te paso en los brazos y la cara?—Pregunto furiosa Nico, quien una vez supiera el nombre del culpable lo dejaría sin vida en el piso.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.—Se ofreció Umi, al ver a la otra intentar ocultar los moretones con maquillaje.

—Umi, no la ayudes, hay que llevarla a la directora para que la ayude.—Dijo Nico; y es que en la mañana le había tocado ir temprano por asesoría, y había visto a su hermana correr hasta el baño.

—Apenas y habla, la estas asustando y si haces eso solo se privara. Ayúdame o retírate.—Dijo Umi quien tampoco estaba feliz, había salido corriendo de su clase tras recibir aquel mensaje.

—¿Esto no te molesta?—Pregunto Nico que tomo un poco de maquillaje.

—Lo hace, pero quiero que confié en mi.—Dijo lo mas tranquila que podía, y es que por dentro también pensaba en como matar al bastardo que había osado poner un dedo sobre su amiga.

—Somos tus amigas, tu familia no peleas sola.—Susurro Nico que ahora dejaba salir su parte sensible, y mientras abrazaba con cuidado a su amiga, también lloraba.

 **End Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

 **Reviews :**

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** Muchas gracias, espero leas este nuevo capitulo y me dejas saber que te parece. Bonita noche.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	14. 14 Una bomba cruel, ¿sobreviviremos?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, NO ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

 **...**

—Inodi ya nenavydzhu chas, ale sʹohodni vvecheri vin daye meni dozvil dozvolyty meni veselytysya. (A veces odio al tiempo, pero esta noche el me da permiso de que se yo quien se divierta.)—Agrego con una sonrisa mas grande de la que había puesto hasta ahora, y levantando la mano para llamar al mesero de nuevo, pues el vino se había acabado. Y su noche apenas comenzaba.

 **...**

—Dobroho ranku. (Buenos días.)—Dijo Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Que gustas desayunar?—Pregunto la rubia levantándose de la cama, dejando atónita a Honoka al ver desnuda a la mayor.—Te recomiendo tomar con calma los movimientos que hagas, la noche fue ruda. Ty krashche, nizh ya pam'yatayu v lizhku. (Eres mejor de lo que recuerdo en la cama.)—Comento mientras caminaba sin una pizca de vergüenza modelando su figura.

—¿Qué me diste anoche?—Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento con cuidado, la cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía en exceso.

—Solo bebimos, después de un rato imagino el alcohol te pego y lo siguiente que supe era que nos besábamos...

—No digas idioteces, eso no me llevaría a dejar que me trajeras a la cama.—Honoka la interrumpió enfadada y ofendida, ella nunca haría eso.

—Puede, pero no hay más testigos que nosotras; y tú apenas recuerdas la noche.—Dijo tomando asiento en la esquina de la cama.

—Eres una...—Honoka dejo de hablar a quejarse ya que con lo poco de fuerza se abalanzo sobre la rubia para darle un golpe en la espalda, pero grave error solo hizo al dolor mas intenso.

—Tranquila, sólo por esta noche te llevas un regalo de mi parte.—Dijo divertida Eli que puso su mano en la espalda de la pelinaranja que se encontraba roja por el dolor, la vergüenza y la rabia que le invadían segundo a segundo.

— Ne chipayte mene. (No me toques.)—Exigió mientras intentaba pararse.—¿Cuál ? Arruinar mi imagen crees que es divertido.—Dijo antes de refunfuñar porque la otra le ayudaba.

—No he hecho eso; y si lo piensas eso pasara, sólo si tú hablas; yo me mantendré discreta.—Dijo Eli dando un vaso de agua a Honoka junto con una pastilla.

—YA tebe nenavydzhu. (Te odio.)—Grito antes de tomar la pastilla.

—Y yo te amo, ahora ¿Vas a desayunar?—Pregunto entregando un menú en la mano a lo ojiazul igual que ella.

—Agh... ¿Que hora es?—Pregunto al no ver saber por donde buscar su ropa y sus cosas con la vista.

—Las 6:34...—Respondió desviando su vista a su reloj que había quedado en la mesa.

—Me lleva el demonio, llegaré tarde.—Maldijo parándose de golpe y aunque el dolor estaba aun ahí no era igual, así que tomo sus cosas para empezar a ponerse algo.

—Segura que quieres salir si quiera de aquí oliendo así.—Bromeo Eli obligando a la meno prestar atención en su olor corporal, que hablaba por si solo.

—Layno (Mierda), eres un ser despreciable.—Chillo irritada y una vez visualizo el baño entro a el.

—¿Vas a comer? Pienso pedir ya.—Dijo descolgando el teléfono.

—Solo un café.—Dijo resignada Honoka a varias cosas que poco a poco inundaban su mente.

—Tu mochila está debajo de la cama, ¿La quieres?—Indico Eli sacando la bolsa de un jalón y dispuesta a entregarla a la joven, que ahora se encontraba escurriendo algo de agua. Que solo se maravillo de la velocidad para algo que ella consideraba importante, si que muco había cambiado.

—Por favor. Andas muy servicial, que planeas.—Dijo secando con la toalla su cabello.

—Estoy feliz, es todo.—Respondió con una sonrisa y tono sincero.—Parece que el desayuno llego.—Dijo cuando escucho tocaban la puerta. —Volviendo a sacar su aura de mujer poderosa y peligrosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Que raro que la jefa llegue 2 minutos tardes, ¿Sabes lo que significa?—Pregunto Nico con una sonrisa malvada.

—Toma dinero de mi cartera y manda a Takagami por lo que quieran.—Dijo Honoka en seco que llegando tomo asiento en su silla; así que respondió secamente y arrojo su cartera a la pelinegra que salto sorprendida, pero ya tenia mucho por lo que regañarle.

—¿Para ti?—Pregunto mientras sacaba algo de dinero.

—Café expreso doble y un agua mineral.—Respondió con una media sonrisa, para pasar a sacar unos cuantos folders de su maletín. Y es que no quería la molestaran más de lo necesario, se sentía agotada, no solo físicamente, también mental al darle vuelta al asunto. Ademas del hecho que saliendo de aquel hotel tuvo que pedir un taxi para ir por su coche, de ahí ponerse su placa y arma. Ni si quiera pudo darse la oportunidad de llorar. trai varias emociones que la carcomían.

—¿Qué tal la investigación de anoche?, puede ir contigo.—Dijo Nico mientras colocaba la cartera de us jefa en el escritorio.

—Ya te doy suficientes problemas, además quiero digerir algunas cosas sola. Estoy bien.—Dijo lo primero arrepentida, y es que lo estaba, eso era lo único que se encontraba en su corazón.

—Esta bien, mi señora.—Dijo Nico que algo le decía que no era ni el momento y lugar para presionar a la pelinaranja.

—Una vez llegue el café, quiero a todos en la sala de reunión.—Indico cuando noto que su amiga se retiraba de la habitación,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anoche.**

—Una última pregunta, sobre el caso.—Dijo Honoka al ver que ya no podía zafarse de ahí.

—Está bien.—Bufo algo molesta la otra que tomaba de su copa.

—Budʹ-yakyy pidozryuvanyy? (¿Algún sospechoso?)— Pregunto tras tomar un poco de su vino.

—Pense que la detective aquí eras tu.—Comento antes de soltarse a reír la rubia.

—Lo soy; pero parece que tu gente esta más adelantada.—Dijo irritada Honoka cruzándose de brazos.

—Mañana te entregaré una copia de lo que tiene _mi gente_ encargada de este asunto.—La mirada de incrédula recordó a esta que tendría que ajustarlo.—No te preocupes, mi nombre u otra cosa de que he tenido que ver, no estará.

—¿Que quieres saber?—Pregunto Honoka resignada al saber que era su turno de responder preguntas.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con Erena?—Pregunto entre emocionada y molesta; pero lo unico que causaba en Honoka era ponerse en mejor postura para proteger a su novia.—No me mires así, me gusta estar al día de las personas que considero importante.—Dijo al ver la cuchillas en los ojos de la ojiazul, evitando poder sonreír.

—Terminamos hace 6 años.—Recordó Honoka, para mantener a raya lo que fuera a decir la mayor.

—Para mí no es así, se que fue mi culpa, pero no he conseguido olvidarte.—Dijo algo triste, mientras se servia más vino.

—¿No has querido?—Pregunto afirmando mientras pedía le llenara su copa.

—Tienes razón, no he querido.—Aseguro con resignación antes de suspirar.

—Tengo que ir al servicio.—Se limito a decir Honoka, ya levantada de la silla.

—Que elegancia.—Dijo Eli tomando unos segundos la mano de Honoka que solo hablaba con la mirada respecto al tema.

—Bueno de quién aprendí, tú me preparaste para mucho y creo que debes recordar quien fue la culpable de que el amor se esfumará.—Dijo atacando de nuevo a la mayor cuando soltó su mano.—Toma eso como una realidad y deja de jugar conmigo, porque la sádica eres tú. Y no soy un perrito que tratando bien volverá.—Sentencio retirándose al fin , y es que necesitaba aire, refrescarse la cara y salir de ahí pero para eso tendría que sufrir unos 21 minutos.

—Claro que no,—susurro para si, mientras veía caminar a la única persona que amaría hasta el final—pero un buen hueso se vuelve un gran incentivo; aunque sea para una ultima vez.—Agrego una vez saco el frasquito que casi dejaba en su oficina, vertió la mitad en la copa de Honoka y relleno la copa, solo quedaba esperar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora**

—Confié demasiado en ti Ayase.—Susurro Honoka que cada que casi lograba calmarse llegaba una nuevo pensamiento de lo que pasaría cuando la gente supiera que había dormido con Ayase Eli.

—Honoka, el desayuno espera y las pruebas se ponen en la mesa sólo entres.—Dijo Nico asomando un poco la cabeza por la puerta que pocas veces se quedaba cerraba.

—Estare en dos, dile a Ryo-kun que el empieza a si que prepare su material.—Dijo mirando a Nico como era en el trabajo, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Como gustes.—Dijo Nico que solo estaba esperando a que el mañana llegara y dar unos cuantos golpes a Honoka.

—No estaré conforme con lo que pase,—dijo a la nada empezando a tomar sus cosas— pero dicen que las mentiras no duran mucho.—Agrego con resignación y dispuesta a que de estas próximas dos semanas no pasara el caso. Solo se detuvo al escuchar su celular sonar, lo que le recordó tenia que a pagarlo.

 _ **Erena :** Buenos días, amor. Pregunta, ¿Vendrás a ver a tu padre?_

 _ **Honoka :** Si. pero tal ves hasta la tarde ya que entrare en una reunión que se ve tardara mucho._

 _ **Erena :** Okey. Yo estaré aquí, así que espero nos podamos ver y de ahí volver juntas a casa._

 ** _Honoka :_ **_Seguro que si._

 _Y Erena, te amo inmensamente._

 _ **Erena :** Yo lo hago cada mañana que recuerdo que eres mía y yo tuya; luego regresas a casa, y la haces que tu luz ilumine la casa. _

_**Honoka :** Bueno, pago la luz a tiempo. ;) _

_**Erena :** Graciosa; pero ya enserio, te amo Kousaka-Toudo Honoka. _

_**Honoka :** Uh, haces que me llegue el olor a boda._

 _Me tengo que ir, hablamos en la tarde._

¿Boda? ¿seria posible tras la traición que había cometido? Imposible... ¿Cierto? Tendré que aprender a mentir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

 **Reviews :**

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** Me alegro saberlo, tal vez publique seguido pasada la noche. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero este también. Y te pido un par de disculpas; la primera, por lo corto del capitulo; y la segunda, por el retraso, he tenido este capitulo desde hace una semana, pero me ocupe de algunas cosas. Pero ya tienes algo que leer, espero saber que te pareció.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	15. Vida, ¿nos rompe o nos vuelve fuertes?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Y la verdad, no tengo mucho o algo que decir, por ahora; así que les dejo para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, NO ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

 _ **En el pasado...**_

—Ayase, ¿Qué tan mujer de honor eres?—Pregunto Nico entre dientes, mientras miraba con cuchillas en los ojos a la rubia que solo había alzado la mirada.

—Demasiado, si no que persona seria.—Respondió algo ofendida dejando su taza en la mesa.

—Has hecho daño a nuestra amiga, mi hermanita.—Dijo Nico que peleaba por contenerse y romper a la rusa por la mitad.

—No me lo puedo creer, les dijo. Pensé que destruí su moral y valentía. Me equivoqué.

—Desde eso para mí solo eres un ser despreciable. Pero mi pregunta de honor es para ver si eres capas de enfrentarnos a las dos en un duelo; dejando como apuesta que si ganamos, así sea solo una ,terminarás a Honoka; sin tus guardias o el poder de tu padre para destruirnos después.

—Pides mucho, pero ¿qué ganare yo cuando gane?—Pregunto Eli levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no pasara.—Respondieron Nico y Umi al mismo tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy, en una oficina cerrada desde la mañana.**

—Parece que solo faltaba que la jefa apretara un poco en esta caso.—Dijo Ryo sentándose mas cómodamente en la silla, y es que aquella pizarra tenia conjeturas, evidencia, y en orden de este caso tan importante.

—Solo faltan sospechosos.—Recordó Nico que comía un poco de la comida que habían solicitado hacia media hora.

—Eso, creo que lo tengo yo.—Dijo Honoka que solo veía a la pizarra, pero sentía la mirada de los presentes sobre ella.—Solo, que sera difícil acercarnos.

—Un reto más, dudo que sea imposible.—Sonrió Ryo tomando de nuevo el lapicero de la mesa.

—Antes de decir a mis sospechosos, quiero un repaso, Nico te toca exponer.—Pidió Honoka viendo al fin a su amiga que se atraganto un poco.

—Es mucho, ¿es por que te gane en el ring?—Pregunto Nico parándose cerca de aquel objeto lleno de palabras, fotos y evidencia.

—No, es por tu falta de respeto a un superior, no puedo dejarte pensar que puedes pasar sobre la autoridad arriba de ti, habla mal de mi en la forma de instruir y ser líder.—Respondió Honoka con una sonrisa y moviendo una mano como señal de que podía empezar.

—A veces eres un dolor de cabeza.—Dijo Nico, antes de aclararse la garganta.—Aquí resumiendo por quinta vez, en la pizarra vemos el caso contra un asesino _X_ con un saldo de casi 40 muertos, un individuo fuerte, sin un móvil obvio y mucho tiempo libre. Ahora, esta de mas decir que en motivos hay dos teorías, una relacionada con los yakuza y como tapadera matar a civiles; o bien viceversa. Aunque la probabilidades son altas ya que el individuo conoce ciertas simbolismos de los yakuza que no son de dominio publico.—Toma aire antes de seguir.—Lo que ahora es claro es que los escenarios son preparados, pese a que los asesinatos son al menos dos por días. También que tienen un interés sobre nuestra jefa que de igual forma es una incógnita, ¿pero solo repasando los nombres de algunos viejos casos y una visita nos puede ayudar, no?—Pregunto tomando asiento de nuevo y mirado a Honoka que por fin abría una carpeta que tenia en expectativa a los presentes.

—No creo, la mayoría siguen en prisión.—Dijo Honoka levantándose.—Mi investigación y tras platicar con un par de informantes, nos dan un rumbo un poco mas despejado.—Comento mientras ponía las fotos en la pizarra y anotaba nombres.—Pero como dije si seguimos esta pista, estará empedrada.—Agrego cuando termino y se giro sobre si, para ver la cara de sus compañeros.

 **Sospechosos = #1: Tojo Nozomi #2:Tojo Anju #3: Hiroki Haruto**

—Si, tengo la corazonada de que son dos los perpetradores de los crímenes; que uno al menos es mujer; y que la mafia, o al revés la cabeza principal utilizan esto como una tapadera; y si los yakusa de la familia Tojo, están involucrados. Lo afirma el colgajo enorme en la oreja del chico del otro día. Lo único que no pude descifrar o recibir una respuesta fue el porque.

—¿Has enloquecido, verdad? Ya recordé porque estaba muy de acuerdo cuando me cambiaste de departamento.—Dijo alterado el hombre en la habitación.

—Y ahora mismo yo recuerdo porque lo hice.—Dijo Honoka tallándose la cabeza.

—Si, sabes que para acercarse a ellos es ponerse en riesgo.—Dijo Nico que seguía sin creer que Honoka se pusiera en riesgo con una familia así.

—Por eso mismo voy a preguntar, ¿quien se retirara?—Pregunto sacando su libreta.—Se el riesgo que representa el solo hecho que alguno de los miembros de esa familia descubra les vigilamos, así que entenderé que alguno piense en sus familias.

—¿Y usted jefa?—Pregunto la forense que desde que había llegado este era el caso en el que quería participar, pero correría el riesgo.

—No tenemos contacto desde hace años, para ellos estoy muerta. Y creo que solo tengo que alejarme de mis amigas.—Respondió con cierta amargura, pero no pensaba dejar que esta persona le siguiera atormentando.

—Si usted correrá el riesgo, yo le ayudare cuando lo ocupe con algún cuerpo y evidencia.—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora que se todo esto, y que estas más cerca no pienso retirarme y dejarte el crédito.—Dijo el Ryo con aires de superioridad y cruzándose de brazos.—Solo una cosa, sin compañeros y una mesa en esta oficina hasta que los tengamos tras las rejas.

—Lo primero no se pude, pero te dejare escoger entre los nuevos reclutas.—Dijo Honoka con una media sonrisa.

—Yo no, estoy segura.—Dijo Nico que pensaba en su novia.

—Y lo entiendo, ya se sabe que pronto te casaras, así que entenderé que no nos acompañes.—Dijo Honoka que sabia el valor que ella ponía a Kotori y a sus hermanos.

—Soy tu familia, no creerás que sabiendo esto...

—Lo somos fuera de servicio, aquí eres un empleado al que estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir con lo suyos si algo saliera mal.—Interrumpió la pelinaranja con frialdad y una mirada decidida.

—Y yo cuidare que nada salga mal, pero no dejare que mi compañera de campo ande sola tras algo así de grande.—Dijo Nico que no entendía el porque se había encaprichado Honoka en apartarle estos días.—Así que jefa espero contar con usted en este caso.—Finalizo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Jefa todos estamos de su lado.—Dijo una mujer, la encargada de que los culpables llegaran a juicio y no salieran en muchos años.—Pero trata de no arruinar algo, porque este caso sera difícil de mantener. Te recomiendo que contactes con antidrogas y mafias para tener mas información.—Sugirió antes de salir del lugar pues era la forma de esclarecer que aquello era una orden.

—Sabes, que en este trabajo todos somos familia, así que ten cuidado.—Dijo Ryo antes de salir.—En estos días te presentare a mis candidatos para compañero.—Agrego al ver que solo el quedaba, pues la forense había abandonado la sala tras otra de las detectives.

—¿Que seriamos?—Pregunto amargamente Honoka que no apartaba la mirada de la pizarra.

—Hermanos.—Respondio fingiendo estar herido agarrando su pecho.

—Espero ser la mayor.—Dijo Honoka.

—No se, los que creen tener la verdad siempre son los hermanos menores.—Dijo Ryo dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

—Lo dices tú, que ni las ordenes sigues.—Dijo Honoka antes de verlo desaparecer.— _Kousaka Honoka al habla._ —Se presento una vez tomo la llamada que no le dejaría adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

 _—¿Que cuenta detective?_ —Pregunto una voz distorsionada que por su lado se encontraba recostada en un piso de madera.— _¿Durmió bien entre los brazos de aquella rubia?_ —Pregunto antes de siquiera pensara hablar su marioneta.

 _—X.—_ Se limito a decir levantándose de donde estaba y dispuesta a salir a la calle para fumar.—No fue consensuado.—Dijo tratando de no sonar o hacer algún movimiento que alertara a Nico, que ya había empezado a seguirla.

 _—Todo iba bien entre nosotros, pero la vi entrar con ella a ese cuarto._ —Dijo la mujer, que por su lado empezó a jugar con un encendedor.— _Y eso significa guerra._ —Finalizo ya que enseguida corto.

 _—Pero que aquello fue su... Hola..._ —Honoka noto que le habían cortado y eso la frustro, si hay alguien que sabia aquello. Su vida seria un infierno.—Layno.(Mierda.)—Bufo no solo por aquella llamada, si no, porque tendría que ir a comprar una cajetilla nueva.—YA dumala, shcho ya i vashe zhyttya vzhe vyrishyly nashi rozbizhnosti. (Pensé que yo y tu vida ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias.)—Hablaba para si la jefa de detectives de su departamento de Osaka.

—Pense que nada de fumar y/o hablar en ucraniano solo porque las clases de ruso no estaban disponibles.—Dijo Nico una vez la alcanzo en la entrada de la tienda.—Creo que ya es momento de que hablemos, ¿qué te esta pasando?—Pregunto Nico que se trataba de mantener tranquila.

—Y yo que dije que nada de meterse en mi vida privada.—Dijo Honoka entrando a la tienda.—¿Quieres algo?—Pregunto mientras veía las diferentes cajas en el mostrador.

—No, me estas preocupado, esto es por la reunión de ayer con ella o por la visita a tus contactos.—Dijo Nico que intentaba atinar en algo.—Por tus padres, por el caso, ¿que te tiene dentro de una coraza?—Pregunto irritada al no ver ni un gesto en la cara de su amiga.—No estas sola.—Grito Nico al ver que la otra entregaba el dinero al mercante, y es que había prometido cuidar a su hermana de todo, y ver que empezaría a caer en su vicio le molestaba.

—No deberías, no tenemos algún vinculo sanguinio, solo llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos.—Dijo Honoka al salir de la tienda y dispuesta a prender su cigarrillo.

—No me alejare solo porque hacer menos o ignoras lo mucho que te quiero, necesitas más.—Dijo Nico que si se ofendió pero no perdería una batalla así, ¿hacia cuanto habían peleado ella y Honoka? No dejaría sola a esta idiota que ya era parte de su vida y un miembro más de su familia.—Este que te pasa te sobrepasa y no tiene que ser así.—Agrego tras suspirar.—Somos familia, y eso no se desara solo porque quieres pelear sola. No te voy a dejar.—Sentencio Nico que noto mañana tendría que volver a repetir esto, pues lo que sea preocupara a Honoka era demasiado.

—YA nenavydzhu tebe, mechiche. (Te odio, metiche.)—Grito Honoka irritada, y es que en estos momentos quería estar sola. Pero nadie le daba un respiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hola.—Saludo Honoka cuando vio a Maki.

—Pense que ya no vendrías.—Dijo la palirroja abrazando a su amiga.

—¿Sigue aquí?—Pregunto mientras caminaban a la par hasta la habitación del padre de la pelinaranja.

—Si, pensaba llevarla a casa.—Dijo algo confusa por la cara de la mujer.—¿Ha pasado algo?—Honoka solo la miro.—Te vez agobiada.

—Es solo... que hubo mucho trabajo y papeleo.—Dijo Honoka bostezando un poco.—¿Esta despierto?—Pregunto casi en la entrada.

—No, se quedaron durmiendo esperándote.—Dijo con cierto reproche.—Se que no debo meterme, pero eres jefa.—Agrego deteniendo su andar.—Mereces estar de luto y a lado de tu padre.

—Ahora no Maki, no es momento.—Dijo imitando a su amiga.—Yo me iré con ella, ve con Umi y salúdala de mi parte.—Finalizo antes de entrar, solo para pasar a sonreír, al ver a su amada y a su padre durmiendo plácidamente. Decidió sentarse y admirar un rato aquello.

 _¿En que momento había pasado su vida a ser un infierno? ¿Antier, ayer, la semana pasada, un mes, un año, dos...? ¿Cuando decidió obedecer a su corazón y salir con chicas en secreto? ¿cuando acepto ser novia de una rusa relacionada con la mafia? ¿Cuando escape de casa y seguí mi intuición? ¿Cuando?; y la mas importante pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿esto era consecuencia de haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada? ¿ser drogada y violada por un descuido? ¿y presurosamente eso desencadenaría una guerra? ¿Podre ser fuerte para apartarte de mi lado antes de que te hieran?_ Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorara, pero es que preguntas y recuerdos llenaban su mente.

—¿Honoka?—Pregunto Erena algo somnolienta que logro divisar una figura observándola.

—Hola...—Dijo con dificultad pues el llanto quiso salir.

—Amor, tranquila,—dijo dispuesta a acercarse a abrazar a su novia—todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo.—Agrego cuando logro rodearla con sus brazos y con suavidad acaricio su mejilla contra la otra.

—Lo se...—Se limito a decir, y es que al final no podía decir lo que su mente pensaba, no sin herir a la otra.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto preocupada Erena ya que desde hacia algo no veía llorar a su novia, al menos frente a ella.

—Mucho... mucho...—Repitió Honoka que se mordía cada vez que otra palabra intentaba salir. La culpa es la que la consumía en este momento.

—Vamos, dejemos descansar a tu papá y mañana venimos.—Sugirió Erena acariciando los cabellos de a chica que aparte de decir palabras sin orden, también la abrazaba fuerte.—Y tu también mereces un descanso.—Agrego para después besarle.

—Creo que es una buena idea.—Dijo Honoka levantándose con cierta dificultad.

—Conduciré yo.—Dijo Erena tomando sus llaves, y pasando a tomar la mano de Honoka que solo la apretaba. Y es que su corazón no dejaba de apretujarse.

—No me parece, es mi coche.—Dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deja que cuide de mi novata hoy.—Susurro con cariño y se acerco a su mejilla.—Te extrañe.—Agrego antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla salada por aquella lagrimas rebeldes.

—No deberías.—Dijo Honoka que no impedía que le guiaran hasta su coche.

—Lo haré siempre.—Dijo con una sonrisa Erena que llego a ver a la _débil_ Honoka años atrás y no permitiría su novia se menospreciara de nuevo.—Llamare a todas y abriremos esa botella que tanto ansiabas.—Dijo con cierto tono coqueto.

—No, solo quiero llegar a la cama y dormir rodeada con tus brazos.—Dijo Honoka que trataba de calmarse.

—Vamos, son entretenidas las noches cuando Umi, Nico y tú se emborrachan.—Confeso con una risita Erena abriendo la puerta del coche una vez lo ubico.

—No se podrá, Nico y yo andamos mal por algo del trabajo.—Dijo Honoka con cierto nerviosismo, ya que aquello llevaría a preguntas que no quería, ni respondería.

—Creo que hoy pasare de ser la detective, pero quiero respuestas otro día.—Dijo Erena al ver los ojos azules de su copiloto.

—Si... pero vayamos a casa.—Dijo Honoka con cierta voz ronca.

—Bien.—Dijo tras suspirar la pelimorada que notaba más extraña a su chica, y eso que no habían visto en casi dos días.—¿Que tal la pista del otro día, sirvió?—Pregunto tomando su mano tras hacer un cambio.

—Si...—Ahí estaba otra vez, la sensación de derrumbarse en nada.

—Te llame hace unas horas.—Dijo Erena que mas que reclamo era un tono preocupado el que tenia.

—Se descargo mi teléfono y como ya casi salia preferí venir a buscarte.—Dijo Honoka que saco el aparato de su abrigo y lo puso en aquella pequeña caja.

—Sabes que debes traerlo cargado.—Dijo Erena que sonrio al ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban en su chica.

—No termino a acostumbrarme a estas cosas...—Paro de hablar al ver unos coches de bomberos donde se supone estaría su casa.—Shcho, chort vizʹmy.(Qué demonios.)—Susurro para si al ver su casa reducida a nada.

—Acabas de hablar en...—Erena antes de acabar volteo a donde veía Honoka y no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

—Oh, dios... las dos están bien.—Grito Kotori cuando vio a las chicas acercarse.—Me alegro de verlas.—Dijo abrazándolas.

—Te dije que la idiota no muere fácil.—Dijo Nico que se acercaba por atrás.—Sobre todo esta.—Enojo se sentía de cada palabra que salia de la pelinegra, cosa que no pasaba por alto a ninguna de los presentes.

—Bueno, dejando de lado esto que segura ninguna dirá, ofrezco mi casa para que se queden en lo que encuentran un lugar.—Dijo Kotori que pensaba tarde o temprano estas se arreglarían.

—Gracias.—Dijo Erena que solo vio a Honoka.

—No me importa acoger a Erena, cuando sea, Honoka seguro puede pagar algún hotel.—Dijo Nico poniéndose en medio de su amiga y Honoka.

—No se que paso entre ustedes, pero te recuerdo Nico que la casa pertenece a mi familia.—Dijo Kotori que muy pocas veces retaba a su pareja.—Y yo quiero dar techo a las dos.

—Pero...—Nico quería replicar pero cuando su novia se enojaba tenia una mirada única y la estaba viendo.—Bien.—Acepto cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Nico y yo hemos rescatado lo más que se pudo.—Dijo Kotori tomando a Erena que tenia algunas lagrimas al ya no ver su hogar.

—Ahorita las alcanzamos.—Dijo Nico agarrando con fuerza al brazo de Honoka que no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor.

—No creo que sea momento de mas pleito.—Dijo Kotori.

—No es eso, quiero arreglar las cosas si voy a compartir techo con ella.—Dijo Nico fingiendo decir la verdad.

—Bien, tienen tres.—Dijo Nico apartándose con Erena que al fin demostraba lo mal que le hacia esto.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Honoka una vez recuro su mano, pues sabia que aquello era mentira.

—Ve a un hotel o me pondrás en una situacion que no quiero.—Amenazo Nico dando la espalda a su novia.—O igual podrías empezar a dar explicaciones.—Dijo la ojiruby que esperaba tomara esa opción su amiga, y es que no quería elegir.

—No haré ninguna de esas, y con que me amenazas.—Dijo Honoka algo sorprendida por las palabras de la mujer frente a ella.

—Bueno, podemos mostrar esta foto a Erena.—Dijo Nico sacando el objeto en sus manos y ponerlo frente a Honoka que paso a ponerse pálida.

—No lo harías.—Dijo Honoka que solo miraba las foto.

—No quiero, eso es cierto; pero si quiero proteger a una amiga de una que es infiel y mentirosa, escojere a quien veo como victima.—Dijo sacando un par más.

—¿De donde sacaste eso?—Pregunto nerviosa Honoka.

—Estaban en la casa, estas son las que se salvaron.—Respondió para guardarlas de nuevo.—No te preocupes Kotori no las vio.—Aclaro al ver la mirada preocupada de su jefa en el trabajo.

—Iré a un hotel.—Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa amarga.

—Espera, llévate esto y quémalo, o guárdalo, has lo que quieras.—Dijo Nico entregando las fotos y yendo hacia su coche. Como era posible que su hermana le ocultara algo tan grande, y prefiriera callar. _¿Qué pasa contigo?_ Pensaba dentro de si, mientras subía al coche.

—No ira con nosotras, ¿cierto?—Pregunto Nico subiendo a la parte trasera del coche.

—Se monto en su orgullo y su puesto, no quiso torcer su brazo no la obligare.—Dijo Nico, que arranco una vez vio a Erena subir.

Honoka había huido de ahí, sentía que no podía respirar. Se estaciono unas cuadras y solo tomo su encendedor para prender en fuego aquel papel que retrataba su peor traición, entrar con Ayase Eli a un hotel y ellas teniendo relaciones. Ahí sintió algo de alivio, pero saber que Nico estaría a su espalda era otra cosa que le a tormentaria. ¿Qué te debo vida?

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

Ya es tarde y ando mal, pero eso me dio el día para terminar esto así que espero todo este en orden, si no, no duden en decirme si hay algún error.

 **Reviews :**

 **Fujisaki Naoko :** Buenas, ¿Cómo estas? Bueno espero leas este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por ser paciente y espero que al igual que los anteriores este capitulo te guste. Y me encantaría saber que te pareció. Por cierto que galán, me encanta eso :)

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
